


Sisyphean Salvation

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Smanon, Character Death Fix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fix it of sorts, Happy Ending, I do what I want, M/M, Murder, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: After his selfless sacrifice, Leonard Snart is rescued from oblivion by a mysterious speedster with a dark mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сизифово спасение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792459) by [Rosy_Warner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner)



Sacrificing one's self was not everything it was cracked up to be. 

There weren't any heavenly voices calling for him, no blissful sense of peace, and he didn't see one angel reaching out to take his hand. He should have been grateful he wasn't being greeted by tiny red demons with pitchforks, but he would have gladly taken anything over the infinite nothingness that was currently consuming him. 

This was bullshit, Leonard Snart thought to himself. 

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was darkness and silence, a never ending silence that became instantly maddening. 

He couldn't feel himself breathing; then again, he couldn't feel much of anything. He felt completely disconnected from his body, unable to even summon the simple ability to move his fingers. He was fairly certain that he was dead, and mused to himself that this was quite an underwhelming afterlife. 

It was boring. 

He realized how easy it would be to let the nothing take him. The silence was becoming comforting, the voice inside his head having less and less to think about as time went on. 

Time. 

That was something else especially aggravating. He had no idea how long he had been here. The Oculus explosion was simultaneously a few moments and several years ago, maybe even centuries. 

It was impossible to be sure, and his memory was beginning to fade. 

The nothing was eating them all up, one by one. 

He could remember the first bank that he and Mick had robbed... but what was the name of that place. What was it. 

Wait, who was Mick? 

He could see a burly man with burns, he knew he was important, but he couldn't recall his name. 

There had been a fire... 

Fire burning in the fireplace at his home. Lisa was crying, Lewis had the poker in his hand. He had to teach her a lesson, but Leonard wouldn't let him. He had to protect her. 

Lisa. 

He saw a wicked smile and dazzling blue eyes, the most important person in his life. It was her he had been thinking of when... when something happened. 

He'd done something... 

It was fading away, letting the nothing take it all. 

For the first time, he saw a flash of light invading the darkness. 

Flash. 

The Flash. 

Images of a certain little do-gooder in red bubbled up, surging forth and brightening up the nothing for a few moments. He thought he even heard himself laughing. Barry, he knew, he definitely remembered Barry Allen. 

How he'd had to up his game to take on ol' Scarlet, the deal in the woods they'd made, fighting King Shark together. 

Scarlet, who was so pure and kind, to whom Leonard had dedicated more than a few hours fantasizing about what might be under that red suit. 

Scarlet, who saw the good in him always. 

Reindeer. 

Wait. Why was he thinking of a stupid reindeer right now. 

He didn't want to think about a fucking tacky Christmas mug. He wanted his last thoughts to be of a beautiful smile and green eyes. 

The flash of light came again, and he wished it would leave him. He was having so much trouble focusing on anything, and he knew the nothing was going to take it all soon. 

Maybe it was better this way. 

There was something grabbing him, long fingers curling around his wrist as lightning crackled all around him. 

He was suddenly very aware of his own body again, and he'd been without it for so long it felt alien and strange. It hurt. It hurt so terribly. 

The lightning continued to strike and hiss, strong arms holding Leonard close to a warm body, pulling him through the nothing and towards a blinding light. 

It was white, so perfectly white, and Leonard tried to close his eyes to shield them, but it didn't help. It still hurt, everything hurt so much, groaning when his back found solid ground as he was unceremoniously dropped. 

Cement floor. 

Open, vast ceiling. 

Some sort of warehouse. 

Dark; smelled damp and moldy. 

Leonard blinked, trying to focus on the figure looming over him. 

Tall, very thin, as if a big gust wind might blow him away. Strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, bright eyes with snaps of electricity still crackling over his body. 

A speedster, he knew immediately. 

But not one he had ever met before, he thought. Maybe. Probably. He couldn't concentrate, waiting for his breath to even out. He was panting, and he didn't even know why. 

"Who are..." His voice cracked, he couldn't speak, his chest still heaving. 

"Leonard Snart," the man said, his voice much deeper than his frail frame would suggest. 

Leonard waited until he was certain he had control of his faculties again, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Yes?" 

The man looked him over for a moment, scrutinizing his clothes, his face. "You're going to help me." 

"Oh, am I?" Leonard snorted dryly. "And why would I do that?" 

"Because if you don't, I'll throw you right back into fuckin' oblivion where I found you," the man answered without hesitation. 

Leonard looked around, trying to make his mind work, attempting to get his bearings. He should be dead by all accounts, but he was very much alive. 

And very sore, he noted, resting his elbows on his knees, letting his legs relax as he gazed up at his would-be rescuer. 

The man in front of him was nearly trembling, but Leonard couldn't say why at first. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't angry, no. There it was, that gleam in his bright eyes. 

The man was excited. 

"What exactly is it that you need help with?" Leonard demanded. "I'm a very busy fella, not sure if I'll be able to squeeze you in." 

The man laughed, violently and unhinged. 

Great, he was crazy. 

The man sat down in front of Leonard, folding his long legs beneath himself and smirking fondly. "Oh, I'm sure you will find a way," he chuckled, "Because again, the whole tossing your ass back into oblivion? I'll do it. Poof, off you go." 

"Fine, I'll play," Leonard conceded, his brain ticking carefully away. He needed a plan, but he needed more information. "What do you need?" 

"You're going to help me kill Barry Allen," the man replied. 

Leonard laughed, "Barry Allen? Who's that?" 

"Oh, you know," the man teased as if they were old friends, "Barry Allen. The Flash, likes to wear red and run around a wee bit on the fast side? Or at least he used to." 

Leonard's lip twitched. 

"Now," the man said, his long fingers tracing mindless little designs on the floor, "He likes to be called Savitar." 

Wait, Leonard knew that name. He tried to remember... 

"You helped Barry break into Argus to get the Dominator tech to defeat Savitar," the man said impatiently, annoyed at Leonard's scrunched brow, "Fought a giant fuckin' shark man. Ringing any bells?" 

"King Shark," Leonard said quietly. 

"Uh huh," the man said with a click of his tongue, leaning back on his hands. "You got the tech so he could save his lady love, you rejoined the Legends and then went boom. Sound about right?" 

Leonard didn't respond. He honestly wasn't sure. He remembered the Oculus, but he couldn't recall what had brought them there. 

"Spoiler alert!" the man chirped. "Barry Allen is Savitar. He's a time remnant that he created fighting Savitar in the future where he killed Iris West." 

Leonard's head began to throb. "What?" 

"It's a total mind fuck," the man agreed, "All you need to know is that your precious Barry Allen is now an insane god." 

"But he saved Iris," Leonard pushed. 

"Maybe in your world," the man said quietly, the light in his eyes dimming briefly. "Not here. Not in this one." 

"Iris West is dead," Leonard said flatly. 

"Yes," the man replied, groaning like he'd had to explain this already, "She's dead, they're all dead. Including Barry. Well, the not crazy god Barry. He's pretty dead. He lived long enough to create the time remnants while fighting Savitar... but Savitar won." 

"What about the rest of Team Goody Goody? Ramon?" Leonard asked warily. 

"Dead." 

"Doctor Snow?" 

"Dead, but not before becoming a bit frosty and evil? But dead, okay? Team Flash, Legends! Whatever! They're all fucking dead!" The man was shouting, up on his feet and vibrating violently. 

Snart gathered the strength to stand, his hand reaching to his thigh for his gun. 

No. 

The Cold Gun was gone. What the fuck did he do with it. 

"Everyone that could have possibly reminded him of who Barry Allen used to fucking be is in the fucking ground! They've all been dead for years!" the man raged on, electricity snapping around his fingers. 

"Like me," Leonard said, beginning to see the man's intentions. "So, what? Think you're going to charm him with my pretty face and swoop in to make the kill?" 

"No," the man said, "You're going to do it. And once you've seen him... once you've seen what he's become. You'll want to kill him, too." 

"Mmm, I sort of doubt that," Leonard deadpanned. "Why me, kid?" 

"Because your pretty face is something I haven't tried yet," the man shot back, reeling back and forth on his heels. He grinned wildly, suddenly right in Leonard's space, but still not touching, growling, "And isn't it so pretty." 

Leonard tensed immediately, wishing again for his Cold Gun, but not yet reacting. The man was close enough he could feel the warmth from the unpredictable zaps of electricity though their bodies never made contact. 

He hid his discomfort as best he could, biting back, "Beauty and brains, what can I say. I'm the full package." 

The man's eyes glittered with lightning as he had seen Barry's shine so many times before. He smiled, beautiful and dangerous, hissing, "Yeah... and you've already been long dead to him. Who knows what he'll do. Could be fun." 

Leonard straightened himself up to his full height, though he still found himself lacking as he glared at this impossibly frustrating stranger, snapping, "Well, let's find out. I'm a big fan of suicide missions seeing as how the last one worked out so well for me." 

The man laughed, clearly broken, his head falling to his shoulder as he looked over Leonard again. "Ah... Leonard Snart, I must say, you do not disappoint." 

"Thanks," Leonard drawled, tilting his head to match the man's manic angle, "Got a name to go with all that crazy?" 

"Elysian," the man replied, smiling happily like they had just met ordering ice cream at the park. "Nice to meet you, Leonard." 

Leonard looked around cautiously, asking, "Are we in Central City?" 

"Shut up," Elysian said abruptly, his joy vanishing in an instant, "It's time to see if you were worth all the trouble to get you here." Bony fingers grabbed his shoulders, and lightning burst forth all around them. 

Leonard's insides heaved as he was jerked around, the entire world blurring by as they traveled at impossible speeds. He thought he was going to be sick, grateful when everything slowed down. 

He was clinging to Elysian, pushing him away as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. "Thanks for the lift," he growled, his eyes quickly scanning the streets around him. 

It was Central City, and yet not. Buildings were in the wrong place despite the street names he recognized, Leonard equally confused and comforted by the jarring juxtaposition of familiar and foreign territory. 

"He'll find you," Elysian promised, leering playfully at Leonard, "Just remember what you're here for. You know, if he doesn't kill you first." 

"What-" 

Elysian was already gone, lightning striking all over the pavement in his wake, Leonard forced back a few steps from the rush of his energy. 

"Well, fuck," Leonard mumbled, looking around the block to figure out exactly where he had been dropped off. 

Infantino Street. 

Cute. 

Leonard patted his pockets, taking a quick inventory. No wallet, so no cash or identification, fake or otherwise. He had his lock picks and a few sticks of gum. Fabulous. 

He began to walk, wondering if any of his safehouses existed in this world. The closest one was only a few blocks away. It was worth a try. Just a short stroll, he could make it there in a couple of minutes. He walked quickly, cautiously. 

The city was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

Leonard paused midstep, listening. 

No cars driving by, no people talking, no people at all. The entire city was empty. Lights were still on, and he could see a fan turning in the lobby of a drug store he was standing in front of. Electricity was clearly operational, but he hadn't seen any sign of another person. 

Leonard's stomach rippled uncomfortably. 

Was everyone dead? 

He peeked inside a few parked cars, finding no signs of life but also no signs of death. If everyone here was dead, there were no bodies. The cars looked strange as well, like none he had ever seen before. He had to be in the future, but how far had he been brought forward. 

How long had he been dead. 

"What the fuck," Leonard said out loud to himself, a little alarmed as he kept walking. None of this felt right, every nerve in Leonard's body tingling with apprehension. 

He heard something new, something loud, a roar of energy coming right at him. He ran, trying to duck down into an alley, trying to find cover. 

It was too late. 

Cold and unyielding fingers grabbed his throat, gasping as he was lifted right off the ground, staring stupidly at... at... 

Well, he had no fucking clue what it was, but it was unbelievably terrifying. A giant monster of metal and glowing blue lights with a twisted face that leered down at him, lifting him higher into the air. 

"Leonard Snart," the monster snarled, its metallic voice shuddering with rage. 

"The one and only," Leonard replied, gasping against the grip on his neck. He tried to hold on tight, pulling himself up to keep from choking, grunting, "And you are? Megatron? Or are you Starscream? Always did get my Tranformers mixed up." 

To his surprise, the monster laughed. "You were always so funny, Snart... it's been a long time." 

This _thing_ was Savitar, Leonard realized in horror. He looked over the beastly glowing thing, wondering if it was a suit; _hoping_ that it was a suit and that his Scarlet was still in there somewhere. 

"Yup, I'm just hilarious," Leonard gasped, trying to keep himself up so he could breathe, but his arms were so tired already. 

"Why are you here?" Savitar bellowed, his voice crackling with a sudden rage. "You're dead." 

"Guess it didn't stick," Leonard easily replied. 

"Simple enough to rectify," Savitar cackled, dropping Leonard down to the pavement, metal clanging as he walked around him; a predator circling a wounded animal. 

Leonard gasped for breath, rubbing at his throat desperately and coughing as he sucked in precious air. His eyes were wide, dancing around and looking for any chance of escape. 

Savitar was fast, faster than anything Leonard had ever seen, and he didn't have his Cold Gun. He was completely defenseless. Elysian had brought him back only to die again. 

No. 

He had to fight. He still had his wits, his charm. 

He had to try. 

"Don't suppose I get any last requests?" Leonard asked, flashing his trademark smirk. 

"Oh, I think it's a little late for that," Savitar taunted, his clawed hand reaching back into the air and vibrating loudly. 

"Do you remember what I asked for at Saints and Sinners?" Leonard pressed on quickly. This thing was still Barry, or at least he had been before. He would have the same memories, _their_ memories. 

"To have your records wiped," Savitar growled, bored, but he was listening. His hand was frozen, still hovering in the air. 

"Before that," Leonard said urgently, "What I wrote down on the paper. What you wouldn't give me." 

Savitar's hand fell, silent as that monstrous face leered down at him. "A night with the Flash," he growled. "Too bad there's no more Flash." 

"I asked for a night with Barry Allen," Leonard corrected. 

"He's gone, too," Savitar sneered, his hand rising up again to strike Leonard down. 

"Then I'll take a night with you," Leonard said, slowly standing to his feet. "Savitar." 

Savitar scoffed in disgust, growling, "Why would I do that?" 

"You can't say you're not tempted," Leonard drawled, his hands resting on his hips. "C'mon, you know you've always wanted to get beneath my little fuzzy hood..." 

"Which Leonard Snart are you?" Savitar roared suddenly, stalking closer and forcing Leonard to back up or they would have crashed right into each other. "Where are you from? What Earth!" 

"I'm from an Earth where you fail," Leonard answered honestly. He stood tall, certain that this might be the end and that his plan had failed. "Iris West lives." 

Savitar growled at that, demanding, "But you still died? At the Oculus?" 

"I did." 

"And the last time we met?" 

"Siberia," Snart replied quickly, "After we robbed Argus and-" 

They were suddenly gone from the city streets, a quick rush and the world had vanished around him in a blink. It was nothing like he had experienced traveling with any speedster before. There were no howling winds, no endless void of energy. It was as simple and quick as taking a breath. 

When Snart opened his eyes, he was in a castle. An honest to God castle with fraying tapestries and flaming torches that cast flickering light all across the stone walls. 

It was old, musty, but the ancient odor was partially masked by dozens of fresh flowers scattered about in iron sconces mounted on the walls. 

Fragrant orange blossoms and stargazer lillies and other flowers Snart didn't know, all obviously arranged with great care. 

"Wow. Very Dungeons and Dragons meets Martha Stewart," Leonard purred appreciatively, tapping the face of one of the suits of armor nearby. 

"What were you trying to steal the first time we met?" Savitar asked, and his voice sounded like the Barry Leonard knew. The metallic roar was gone, and he could hear the uncertain questioning of a mortal young man in its place. 

"The Kahndaq diamond," Leonard replied. 

"What mug did you steal when you visited me at Christmas to warn-" 

"An adorable little reindeer," Leonard drawled, getting frustrated with the interrogation. 

"What year did you join the Legends?" 

"2016." Leonard pursed his lips. "Would you like to know my shoe size, too? If I'm a boxers or briefs sort of guy? Perhaps my favorite color?" 

"Why did you come here?" Savitar asked quietly, seemingly satisfied for now. "Really?" 

"Didn't have much of a choice." Leonard couldn't see Savitar yet, slowly pacing around the room as he looked around, replying casually, "A very crazy man named Elysian wants me to kill you. He doesn't seem to be a big fan." 

Savitar laughed softly. "Mmm, no, he wouldn't be." 

Leonard could make out a figure in the corner of the room, matching him for every step and yet sticking close to the shadows. He knew that lean silhouette immediately, taking longer strides to close some of the distance between them. 

"So, that's why you've come then?" Savitar asked sharply, "Hoping to stick a knife in my back when I'm not looking? Punish me for all my wicked ways?" 

"Why bother with a knife when there's so many other fun things I could stick you with?" Leonard teased. 

"Oh?" Savitar tilted his head a little more towards Snart's voice. "Now that's quite an offer. Having impure thoughts, Snart?" 

"That's the only kind I ever have," Leonard smoothly replied. 

Savitar scoffed, "Really." 

"Mmmm, especially when I'm around you," Leonard purred, "I'd be happy to share some of them with you. I can easily prepare some diagrams. Sidebar, how flexible are you?" 

"Ah, so that's your plan," Savitar laughed, clear and happy, sounding so much like Barry then. "Seduce me with your gutter wit?" 

"Well, that depends," Leonard replied, slowly stepping closer. 

"On?" Savitar paused, allowing Leonard to advance. 

"On whether or not it's working," Leonard answered with a sly smirk. 

Savitar turned just enough so the light hit the left side of his face. He was still so beautiful, his lips curling into a dazzling smile that could have powered an entire nation. 

Leonard's heart skipped a beat. Even in the darkness of the nothing he had been trapped in, he could have never forgotten that smile. "Might be a bit rusty, I have been dead for a while, but I'm sure I remember the basics." 

Savitar's smile twitched, fading quickly. "You don't know how long you've been dead, do you." 

"Does it really matter?" Leonard asked, his brows raising, "I haven't gone rotten yet, all the right bits seem to be in place. I'm very confident everything still works properly." 

"Ha!" Savitar snorted a short laugh. "You know, I really missed this. This thing of ours, this banter, this..." 

"The overwhelming unresolved sexual tension?" Leonard offered. 

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Savitar chuckled, sounding downright giddy. 

"Mmm," Leonard hummed softly, "Always did love watching you run around in that tight leather suit." 

"It's not leather, it's..." Savitar's voice sounded unsure. He didn't seem to be interested in talking any longer, his face turning back into the shadows. 

This had been going so well, but now Leonard could feel the energy between them had shifted. Savitar didn't want to play now, and he seemed so far away despite only being a few feet in front of him. 

Leonard wanted to see him, starting to press, "Barry-" 

"That is not my name," Savitar hissed, a warning. He sunk deeper into the darkness, pulling further away from Leonard. 

Leonard didn't hesitate, stepping forward to close the space between them, asking again, "Why won't you let me see you." 

"I'm not the man you knew," Savitar warned again. "I'm not Barry." 

"Then why haven't you struck me down, why did you bring me here," Leonard demanded. "If you're the monster I was told all about, why am I still standing?" 

"Why indeed," Savitar laughed. 

"Mmm, does this mean you're fulfilling my dying request?" Leonard asked playfully. 

Savitar laughed again, but it was sad and bitter now. 

It broke Leonard's heart to hear such a mournful sound. 

True, they had started as sworn enemies, but over the years they had become something more. Maybe not quite friends, maybe not bosom buddies, but Leonard knew he would always have a special affection for his dear Scarlet. 

Even now. 

The Scarlet he had adored and worshipped from afar still had to be in there somewhere. He could hear it in his voice, see it in his smile. Barry Allen was still alive, he was sure of it. 

"Barry-" Leonard tried again, reaching out towards Savitar. 

Leonard felt immediate pain, his back and head slamming against the stone wall with incredible force, icy blue lightning roaring around him as Savitar pinned him in place. 

"I'm not Barry!" Savitar snarled, hands clawing at Leonard's neck, his teeth bared in a nasty snarl. His face was finally revealed out here in the light, and Leonard saw the terrible scars for the first time. 

Leonard didn't dare show any reaction. He wouldn't even let himself twitch. He understood exactly why Savitar had chosen to hide now. He knew what it was like to have such massive scars, but his he had always been able to hide. 

Savitar could not. 

Leonard very slowly reached out, as if about to touch a wild animal, his fingers gently resting on the sides of Savitar's face. He brushed his thumbs affectionately over his cheekbones, not allowing himself to show any preference between either side. 

"You're still in there," Leonard argued fearlessly, smiling softly at Savitar. 

The scars didn't detract from Savitar's beauty nor did that one milky eye peering at him with a sudden and unexpected longing. How many years had it been since anyone had touched him like this, Leonard wondered. 

Savitar's anger faded away with his lightning, his expression gentle as he gazed at Leonard with a deep yearning that made him shiver. The flames danced all over his face, seeming younger now, sweeter, and beautifully lost. 

"There you are, Scarlet," Leonard purred, gazing over Savitar's lips. Barry's lips. Perfect, full, parting softly as if in anticipation of a kiss. 

Leonard was immediately reminded of that evening at Christmas when Barry had thrown him against the fireplace. All that rage and lightning, that seductive fury; it had been so beautiful. If Iris West hadn't been there, he would have been tempted to steal a kiss. 

He'd even had a joke about mistletoe all lined up. 

Though there was no fireplace, the heat was still here. Leonard could feel it sizzling between them like it had that night, and now there was no Iris to worry about. 

Because Savitar had killed her. But Savitar was Barry... fuck. This was complicated, but he couldn't be bothered to process any of that right now. 

He had come back from the dead less than an hour ago, and he had the incomparable Scarlet Speedster right where he had wanted him for ages. His face didn't matter and in that moment neither did his sins. 

This was Barry. 

He had missed him. 

Leonard pulled Savitar towards him, surprised to find no resistance. His lips were too damn beautiful, he had the kiss him. He closed his eyes, giving into temptation but immediately found he was holding onto nothing. He opened his eyes, blinking as he found they had changed locations again, and he was alone. 

This time he found himself... in a palace? 

An open marble hallway framed with columns looking out into a lush, botanical garden. South America, maybe the Middle East. He had no way to gauge where he was except trying to examine the architecture. It could be west Los Angeles for all he knew, but the air didn't smell right. 

Everything here was fresh and floral, strikingly dry, taking a big breath and sighing. He saw no sign of Savitar, left to wander down the hallway into the palace proper. He had to wake up. He was being sloppy. He needed to make a plan. 

What the fuck had he been thinking. 

There was a part of his mind that he feared had been left back in the darkness Elysian had pulled him out from. It was like moving from one dream to the next, unable to get his head right. He was alive, he wasn't dead, and this world was not his own. 

Savitar, the very boogeyman that Barry had recruited his help to defeat, was real. He was real and terrifying, and in this world he had triumphed. 

And Leonard had just tried to kiss him. 

Fuckin' peachy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, crap. I started another fic. I don't know how this keeps happening. My brain won't stop, and it decided that we needed some more Coldflash.
> 
> I need to give a very special thank you to my beloved thisisjustsurvival for giving me permission to write her fabulous character, Elysian. I hope you all love him as much as I do! <3
> 
> I will warn you, darlings. This is going to be a dark and scary ride, so please be prepared. Angsty drama and dark murdery times are afoot! D:


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to kiss Savitar had probably not been a good idea. 

Right on up there with sacrificing himself to save the world. 

Still better than trying to kill Savitar like that lovely nut job Elysian had insisted he do, he reasoned, but Leonard had to think of something soon. There was an important mission that he and the Legends had been working on. What did he die for. Why did he need to destroy the Oculus. 

Leonard couldn't recall, his mind still hazy. The darkness he had been trapped in had taken so much, and he didn't know if he would ever get it back. He wondered if this world's version of his sister was alive. Maybe he could find her. 

And then what, his mind demanded. 

What was the plan. 

Track down Lisa. 

Then what? 

Leonard's head hurt, finding himself now inside a large, Turkish style bathhouse. All the baths were empty except one, filled to the brim with steaming hot water and there were a few towels waiting close by. 

It was obviously for him, looking around but still not seeing Savitar. 

Fine. 

A bath actually sounded refreshing. 

He did a quick recon of the area, checking the exits and entrances, finding that this place was as seemingly abandoned as Central City had been. 

Where was everyone? 

He circled back to the bath, certain that Savitar had to be close by. 

Leonard stripped down quickly, groaning loudly as he slipped into the hot water. He leaned back, stretching out his arms along the edge of the bath. 

It really did feel fantastic, letting the hot water work over his sore and aching body. He closed his eyes, relaxing, but it wasn't long before he sensed that he wasn't alone. 

"You know, I'm normally sort of a cold shower kinda guy," Leonard drawled, not opening his eyes yet, "But this isn't too shabby." 

"Your... body," Savitar said quietly, clearly shocked by what he saw. 

Leonard mentally rolled his eyes. Oh, Barry Allen was still alive and well in there, just as socially inept as ever. Savitar's face was a mere scratch compared to the epic tale of abuse that Leonard's scarred body told. 

"Why, Scarlet," he purred, careful not to say his name again, "Enjoying the view? I'm in pretty damn good shape for the shape I'm in." 

"The scars," Savitar clarified, his voice more confident now. "Lewis?" 

"Ol' Daddy dearest did so enjoy his little lessons," Leonard replied, his eyes finally flickering open to find Savitar standing at the foot of the bath. 

"I never knew," Savitar said, his head tilted to keep the damaged side of his face away from Leonard, "I never saw." 

"No one sees," Leonard replied, drumming his fingers along the tile, "I don't let them." 

"I should consider this a privilege?" Savitar snorted coldly. 

"You should," Leonard confirmed. "After all, you showed me yours... only fair to show you mine. I do have a very exciting one down here on my inner thigh if you're interested." 

"Why did you try to kiss me," Savitar sharply demanded, ignoring his flirting. 

Leonard thoughtfully tilted his head, replying simply, "Because I wanted to." 

"To get close to me? To kill me?" Savitar raged. 

"Definitely to get close to you, close in a perfectly safe and absolutely carnal way," Leonard answered. "While I was dead, there wasn't very much to think about. I kept losing myself, losing all my memories, but I still remembered you." 

Savitar's anger fizzled, quiet for a long moment before he said, "What you wrote on the paper that night at the bar... you really meant it, didn't you?" 

"My dear Scarlet," Leonard purred contently, "Of course I did. I didn't really think you'd let me, but it was worth a try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." 

"And you claim you still want me now?" 

"Why don't you join me," Leonard offered, lightly splashing the top of the water, "I'll show you exactly how much I want you." 

Savitar was silent, his eyes moving over Leonard's body with an obvious hunger. 

"You don't want me," he said finally, "You want Barry." 

"But you _are_ Barry," Leonard said, holding up a hand, hoping Savitar would let him finish before assaulting him again for using his name. "I know this side of you. We've definitely met before. You're the darkness I always saw, the anger that I knew was lurking beneath that perfect and happy little facade." 

Savitar took a few steps closer, walking up on Leonard's left so the right half of his face remained turned away from him. "We really aren't so different, are we," he said, calling back to a familiar conversation, "You always did say that you saw the bad in me. I still do see the light in you, the goodness... did I really inspire you to be a hero? That's why you died?" 

"Seemed like a fun idea at the time," Leonard said casually, "Saved the world." He hesitated. Saved the world, but from what. "I think." 

"Mmm, think you can save this world from me?" Savitar challenged, "Is that your new plan?" 

"Don't have one at the moment," Leonard replied with a smirk, "You did try to kill me about thirty four minutes ago, and yet I don't think I quite have it in my heart to kill you. Hmm. Maybe I just want to escape." 

"And go where?" Savitar scoffed. 

"Brand new world out there just waiting for me," Snart replied, flicking some of the water at Savitar's feet. "Doesn't seem very different from the one I'm from. I'm sure you've left some meat on the bones for an old thief like me, hmm?" 

"Not in Central." 

"And what did happen to my city? Seemed a little emptier than I recall-" 

"I killed everyone," Savitar replied flatly. 

"Everyone," Leonard repeated, his insides clenching tight. "Why." 

"Once I was able to secure my existence, I had to do a little spring cleaning," Savitar said with a shrug, "I told the citizens to leave. That this was my home, and I wasn't sharing it. Most left. Some... did not." 

"My sister?" Leonard's eyes narrowed into vicious slits. Let the world burn, but not his sister. Not Lisa. 

"No," Savitar replied, looking away from him. 

"Where is she?" Leonard demanded, his entire body tensing up. He was set to play whatever little games he had to in order to stay alive, but if Savitar had harmed his sister... 

"Snart," Savitar said softly, his voice flooded with an empathy that seemed so alien coming from this monster, "She's dead." 

Leonard flinched. "How?" 

"She left Central after she found out you had died. She went to the city of Gotham," Savitar said slowly, "Made some new friends, made a fortune robbing banks with some other lovely ladies... she died at her home, died of very old age. She's buried outside of the city." 

Leonard's stomach folded in on itself, asking quickly, "How long have I been dead." 

"It's been over seventy years," Savitar replied quietly. "It's the year 2091." 

Leonard made his face harden, but inside his heart was breaking. His beloved sister was dead. His sweet train wreck, his best friend. He would never again hold her or hear her laugh or see that wicked smile. 

Seventy five years he had spent in that horrible void, and everything that he had ever loved was gone now. If Lisa was dead in this world, certainly she was already dead back home. It had been too long. 

He was truly and finally alone. 

Savitar began to speak, "Snart, I'm-" 

"Show me," Leonard demanded, standing up out of the bath. "Show me where's she buried." He swallowed hard, adding a quiet, "Please." 

Savitar had the decency to blush at the sight of Leonard's naked body before him, but he didn't look away. His eyes narrowed, clearly not pleased with taking orders, but he nodded all the same. 

Leonard closed his eyes as the palace vanished, finding himself standing in a large, neglected cemetery. He could the skyline of Gotham in there distance, foggy and dark. The graves were all overrun with weeds, many of the markers were broken or missing, and the grass was up to Leonard's knees. 

Leonard was dried off and warm, dressed back in his own clothes. He realized Savitar must have done it, turning around to find the speedster right behind him. 

Savitar was in his monstrous suit again, pointing to a small area under a shady tree. It was neat and clean, a lush oasis amongst the decrepit grounds. 

The grass was freshly trimmed, the stone freshly polished, and little red flowers were blooming all around the marker. Leonard knew this was also Savitar's work, touched by the kind gesture even as his heart ached when he read the epitaph. 

_Lisa Marie Snart_

_Our Golden Glider_

Leonard said nothing, walking over to kneel at the grave. The stone was cold when he touched it, damp as if it had rained earlier that day. He traced his fingers along the letters of his sister's name, a wave of memories crashing over him and stealing his breath away. 

Lisa, little and smiling, squealing in delight when Leonard presented her with a bag of candy he had stolen from the market down the street to cheer her up when her mother died. 

Lisa, heartbroken that Santa never came to their house, Leonard always trying to scrape something together so she could have at least one present to open Christmas morning. 

Lisa, beautiful and grown, firing her golden gun while they robbed a casino, that wicked smile dazzling as she laughed. 

Lisa, small and fragile, crying herself to sleep in his arms, her face bandaged from where Lewis had beaten her, Leonard holding her close and vowing that their father would never touch her again. 

Never. 

He would take it all. 

All the lessons, all the pain, all the abuse. 

He would keep her safe. 

And God, had he tried. He tried the take it all. He had tried to make sure Lisa had a good life. He wondered if she'd had any children, did she ever get married. 

Was she happy? 

Leonard's soul was beginning to break apart, bowing his head down as his emotions crushed his chest. He could scarcely take a breath without it hurting, fingers clutching the top of the tombstone to brace himself. 

He felt his eyes stinging with tears that he refused to let fall, sniffing them back stubbornly. He stood up abruptly, well aware that Savitar was still close by. 

He glanced over his shoulder, sensing more movement. He saw an older couple placing fresh flowers on a grave a few yards away, hastily picking at the weeds around the marker. They were the first living people Snart had seen other than Savitar and Elysian so far, and they looked so oddly normal. 

They were moving quickly, obviously terrified of the giant beast next to him, but neither made any effort to directly acknowledge Savitar's presence. They weren't screaming or hollering about demons or monsters, though they were obviously afraid. 

Savitar turned his head towards them, and they immediately both bowed respectfully, holding each other's hands tightly. Savitar seemed to be considering something for a long moment, but ultimately ignored them, looking back to Leonard. 

They knew who he was, Leonard realized. 

The couple dropped the flowers down and hurried back to their car, Leonard's eyes following them until they were out of sight. He noticed that the flowers were yellow roses, Lisa's favorite. 

He marched right over to the other grave and swiped them, placing them on Lisa's. One last theft for his sweet sister. He was sick with grief, pushing the pain down as deeply as he could where it could fester with all the rest. He touched her name one last time, saying quietly, "I've seen enough." 

Savitar's only response was to return them back to the palace baths, his suit gone. 

"Got anything to drink in this place?" Leonard asked briskly. 

"What do you want?" 

"Something strong that might potentially cause brain damage." 

The world moved again. They were still inside the palace, but he was dressed in a fresh set of clothes, standing out on a balcony overlooking a beautiful city. 

Okay, probably South America, Leonard thought. 

Maybe. 

Fuck, he hated not knowing where he was. 

There was a elaborate tray set up next to a small table with two plush chaises. There were several bottles of alcohol and crystal glasses waiting for him, Savitar already comfortably stretched out on one of the chaises. 

Savitar had seated himself so that Leonard would only be looking at his left side when he sat down. His clothes had changed as well, now wearing lounge pants and a soft shirt. 

Leonard glanced down at his new threads, finding himself in similar pants though the shirt fit a bit more snugly. He wondered if it was one of Savitar's own. He smirked as he tried to keep up his smug facade and tease, "Why, Scarlet. Did you get a few feels in while you were playing dress up?" 

He wasn't really in the mood, but he still had to have a plan. Savitar was dangerous, and could easily strike him down at any moment. It was too easy to fall back into old habits as long as he didn't think about the fact he had purged Central City. 

"I was very respectful," Savitar replied, casually sipping at a glass of his own, the liquid inside a bright and glowing green. "Although I did get a look at that scar on your thigh... knife?" 

"Beer bottle," Leonard replied, fixing himself a glass of scotch and smirking. "Mmm, that one is in a pretty intimate location, Scarlet. Sure you didn't help yourself to a little look around?" 

"I saw enough," Savitar retorted slyly. He was actually smiling. God, he was still so beautiful. 

"For?" 

"To know that all your dramatic nonsense isn't to compensate for anything," Savitar replied, offering a cheeky smirk. 

Leonard snorted, adding an extra shot to his glass before taking a seat on the other chaise. He leaned back, chugging nearly half of his drink, his eyes looking out onto the city before them. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was a beautiful rainbow of colors, and he fucking hated it. 

What did it matter. 

Lisa was dead. He was trapped in this world, and everyone was dead that he had ever cared about. 

Barry was still here, completely unchanged by time, but he had a mask on. No, not the scars. This was a twisted and intangible mask that was hiding the sweet soul Snart was certain still lurked somewhere deep within all of that darkness. 

Maybe there was hope. 

"So," Leonard said with a click of his tongue, "You look pretty good for someone who's a hundred and two." 

"You look pretty good for a dead man," Savitar shot back with a short laugh. 

"Still haven't decided to kill me yet?" Snart asked, the pain in his heart dulled by the alcohol. 

"Not yet," Savitar replied, "Your company... is tolerable." 

"And my request?" Snart asked coyly. 

"For a night with me?" Savitar laughed, shaking his head in disgust. He seemed so much like his old self, like Barry. "Ugh, you never give up, do you." 

"That's not a no, and thank you, I am a very determined sort of man," Snart replied with a wink, "I see something I want, I go after it." 

"Figure out how to steal it, you mean." 

"And wouldn't you be such a prize," Leonard purred, tipping his glass back. 

"I am sorry about Lisa," Savitar said, sounding uncertain as if the words were all in a foreign language he didn't think he was pronouncing correctly. 

"Don't," Snart said firmly, his stomach suddenly cramping. "I don't need that from you." 

"What?" 

"Your pity," he replied, swirling the last sip around in the bottom of the glass. 

"Still so proud," Savitar noted. 

"Like you," Leonard said, quirking his brows. 

"Two of a kind, are we?" Savitar mused, sipping at his drink. He didn't think regular alcohol affected speedsters. Whatever it was, the drink seemed to relax him. 

"More like two halves of a whole. You're the ying to my yang, the Chewbacca to my Han Solo," Leonard drawled, pouring himself another drink. 

"Why am I Chewie?" Savitar protested, and Leonard swore he was actually pouting. 

"Because I'm clearly Han Solo," Leonard snorted, "Devilishly handsome rogue? Please. That's moi to a t." He tilted his head thoughtfully, watching the sunset for a moment. "You can be Princess Leia." 

"You just want to get me in a gold bikini," Savitar groused. 

"I'd really like to get you naked," Leonard steadily corrected. 

"Does that ever turn off?" 

"This irresistible charm? Can't say it does." 

"Maybe I will kill you after all," Savitar groaned. 

"Why haven't you," Leonard asked flatly, taking a big gulp. "I am rather curious." 

"I don't have any bad memories with you," Savitar replied simply, his body flickering for a brief second as he moved to refill his drink at super speed. "Oh, sure, there was that time you betrayed me when we were trying to transport the metas." 

"I do also seem to recall a bit of trouble with a train," Leonard chimed in thoughtfully. "And icing you quite a few times." 

"Yeah, yeah, but nothing... nothing that hurts me now. You know, the thing about fighting you," Savitar said with a fond smile, "It was _fun_. You were always so smart, and you could stay two steps ahead of me. Me, the fastest man alive." 

"Not so hard," Leonard noted smugly, "You always had heart, Scarlet, but in many ways you were always too slow." 

Savitar chuckled to himself, pointing at Leonard as he replied, "See, that, that's what I mean. Even now, it's just so easy... I can forget..." 

"What?" Leonard asked, turning to look at him. 

Savitar had fallen silent, his expression troubled as if a great weight had suddenly been pressed down upon him. He finished his drink, standing up slowly and deliberately. "Maybe I will kill you," he said, "Maybe I won't. I'll decide tomorrow." 

"Goody," Leonard mumbled over the rim of his glass. "Looking forward to your decision." 

Savitar smirked, blinking away like a ghost. 

Leonard made himself a few more drinks, finishing off one bottle and working on a second. By the time he stumbled back into the palace to find somewhere to pass out safely for the night, he was righteously smashed. 

His heart was still aching over the loss of his sister and knowing that anyone else he ever gave a damn about was long since dead. It was a pretty short list, but he mourned each one greatly. He was entirely alone except for Barry. 

No, except for Savitar. 

Leonard could see glimmers of the boy hero he knew and had cared so deeply for. He was inside that dark shell somewhere. He was the only thing that Leonard had left from his life before sacrificing himself to save the world from whatever the hell it was. He couldn't let any of those memories of Barry go. They were all he had. 

It was then that Leonard gave himself a new mission. 

He wasn't going to kill Savitar. 

He was going to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, angst. <3


	3. Chapter 3

When Snart awoke the next morning with a cruel hangover, he wasn't in any frame of mind to attempt saving anyone. His stomach was sour, and his head was throbbing again. He was quickly reminded that he wasn't as young as he once was and recently returning from the dead hurt like a bitch. He required several long moments to decide if he was really awake or lost back in the nothing. 

He smelled food. More importantly, he smelled coffee. He groggily lifted his head to find a tray had magically appeared at the foot of the bed. Waffles, bacon, and beautiful, wonderful coffee. 

Leonard sat up and went for the mug first, sipping slowly and not flinching when he heard Savitar suddenly speak up from behind him. 

"I've decided to let you live for today," Savitar said, circling the bed in that predatory way of his. He was dressed all in black, looking quite the dapper villain. 

"Groovy," Leonard mumbled. "To what do I owe this gift of life?" 

"As best as I can figure," Savitar said thoughtfully, "You're from an Earth that almost directly mirrors this one. Most of the alternate Earths I've visited were so different than this one... maybe yours isn't." 

"That's fun," Leonard replied. 

"It's why we have all the same memories together," Savitar continued as he came closer, keeping the damaged side of his face away from Leonard. "Except in your world, I don't become a god." 

"Is that what you are now?" Leonard asked dryly. It was a little early in the morning for claims of divinity. 

Savitar took that as a challenge, and the world vanished in a rapid swirl of color. 

Leonard was still sitting, his mug of coffee in his hand and not a drop was spilled. But he was no longer in bed at that lush palace, he was now perched on the edge of a giant wall. 

A great wall in fact; it was the Great Wall of China. 

Leonard tried not to look as impressed as he felt, feigning disinterest and taking another sip of coffee. 

"I'm sure there are other differences we haven't discovered yet," Savitar continued speaking as if they hadn't just moved across the globe in a blink, strolling along the worn stones. "But so far, they're almost identical. Elysian must have pulled you directly out of the Time Stream." 

"Instead of pulling the Leonard from this world, he grabbed me... what? By accident?" Leonard asked, frowning softly. "Luck?" 

"Less to do with luck, more to do with the proximity of our worlds in the Time Stream. Elysian is not very discerning with who he brings here," Savitar snorted, "He just looks for a face. You were probably the first Leonard he found." 

Leonard's instincts twitched, immediately on high alert. There was something very sinister afoot here. He kept his tone even, asking calmly, "Has he brought you... other faces?" 

Savitar's eyes narrowed, avoiding the question entirely as he asked one of his own, sharply demanding, "Why haven't you tried to kill me? Huh? That's why he brought you back, right?" 

"I don't usually make a habit of listening to what other people tell me to do," Leonard replied smoothly, "Especially when there's no profit in it." 

Savitar scoffed, but his scowl softened. 

Leonard didn't miss how suddenly Savitar's mood had changed when he had asked about the other faces. There was something going on, and every bone in his body told him that it wasn't good. He decided to leave it alone for now and carry on with the charm. 

He couldn't be Savitar's savior if he was dead. 

"Why?" Leonard smirked, idly tracing a finger around the rim of his mug. "Would you like me to try? For old times' sake? May not be much sport without my Cold Gun." 

Savitar tilted his head thoughtfully, approaching Leonard slowly, prowling, looking him over carefully. 

"Besides, we're having so much fun catching up," Leonard said smugly, finishing off his coffee. "Tell me. How's ruling the world going for you? Got little pictures of your face printed on money somewhere?" 

"Not quite," Savitar replied with a small smile, letting Leonard see his whole face for a moment. Even with the scars, his smile was as dazzling as ever. "As long as the world follows the rules, I leave the world alone." 

"Do not take Savitar's name in vain, things like that?" 

"No," Savitar laughed, sitting down next to Leonard on the edge of the wall. "Take no hostile actions against me, and do not enter my cities." 

"Cities?" Leonard noticed the plural. 

"I have a few special spots around the world that are mine," Savitar said with a sly smile. "After Central, there wasn't much resistance to let me have my little private spots of paradise all to myself." 

Much, Leonard noted with a faint chill. 

"So, what do you do for fun, o'mighty god of the world?" Leonard asked, peering at Savitar with open curiosity. 

Savitar seemed confused by the question. 

"All of this free time, all of this power, and what do you do with it?" Leonard pushed. 

"I do whatever the fuck I want," Savitar snapped back, his temper flaring. 

"Knitting? Scrapbooking?" Leonard drawled on. He had a feeling Savitar spent most of his time fighting with Elysian or brooding in one of his precious cities. "Maybe some of those festive surprise paint by number deals where the picture turns out to be a majestic unicorn?" 

"I find ways to pass the time," Savitar gruffly answered. 

Yup. Brooding. 

"Don't you ever miss the rush?" Leonard challenged excitedly. 

"What rush?" Savitar asked, and he sounded positively dumb, staring at Leonard blankly. 

"The rush, the adrenaline," Leonard clarified. "The thrill of the chase. Hunting down bad guys, running into burning buildings and saving kittens. You know. Hero stuff." 

"Never," Savitar answered all too quickly. 

"Liar," Leonard accused with a smug grin. "You miss it. I know you do. Even as reformed as I am these days, I miss it, too. Nothing can ever compare to the fucking rush of a well executed heist." 

Savitar's lips pursed thoughtfully, snorting, "So, you're saying we should go steal something?" 

"And let you try to stop me? Mmm, maybe. How about... well. You could try to steal it with me," Leonard urged. "No powers, though. That would be cheating." 

"You really want to plan a heist? With me?" Savitar didn't seem convinced. 

"Why not," Leonard pushed, smiling mischievously. "May not be as fun as the hero gig, but I promise it pays better." 

"There are no more heroes, Snart." Savitar smiled sadly. "Not in this world." 

"There could be again," Leonard suggested casually, thoughtfully looking over Savitar's face. "Maybe instead of a heist, we could go looking for some of those lost kittens to rescue, hmm? Find an old lady to walk across the street?" 

Savitar scowled, immediately seeing right through him and snapping, "Oh, no. No. I've already had this fucking conversation, I've had it hundreds of times, and I am not having with you. There is no more Flash, there is no more Barry!" 

"I politely disagree," Leonard purred defiantly, "You're still Barry Allen, I know you are. I can still see that light in you under all that beautiful darkness you've wrapped yourself up in. You're broken, you're miserable, and I can tell you've been alone for a very long time. You ache for that rush even now because there is nothing else like it in the world." 

Savitar was furious, but Leonard's words had done something to him. He looked unsure, lost, wanting to argue but unable to find fault in Leonard's accusations. He shook his head, saying bitterly, "There's no going back, Snart." 

Savitar didn't say anything else, and for a moment Leonard thought he might fling him off the side of the mountain. 

Now there was an idea... 

Leonard stood on the top of the wall, peering over the ledge down into the trees and shrubs below. The mountains at the foot of the Wall were steep, jagged. His pulse was beginning to quicken at the very real possibility of dying if he was wrong. 

Oh, this was a stupid plan. 

Leonard tilted his head, asking casually, "Did you know that the average height of this wall is twenty to twenty three feet?" 

Savitar frowned, watching Leonard intently. "What are you doing?" 

"That's six or seven meters, if you prefer the metric system," Leonard went on. He tiptoed to the edge, looking over the rocks below. "Not sure what the drop is down this mountain, though. Few hundred feet perhaps?" 

Savitar flickered, a hint of lightning in his eyes. "If you're thinking about jumping off to prove a point... you're going to be very, very disappointed." 

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," Leonard sighed dramatically. He grinned at Savitar, threw the coffee mug over his shoulder and jumped right off the ledge into the trees below. 

There were a few seconds when the air was rushing around him that he thought his gut may have been wrong. He was going to die. He wondered if he would go back to the nothing like before, or maybe somewhere else. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable agony when he splattered against the side of the mountain. 

Death didn't come. 

Savitar did. 

He swept Leonard into his arms and he had even grabbed the coffee mug before it hit the ground. 

"My hero," Leonard purred triumphantly. 

Savitar glared, the world flickering around them until they were back at the palace. He dropped Leonard promptly on the bedroom floor, sneering, "I'm not a hero, Snart. Not any more." 

Leonard grunted, staring up at Savitar with a smug smirk. "Really? Because from down here, you look pretty heroic." 

"This proved nothing," Savitar growled softly. 

"Oh, but I think it did," Leonard taunted as he stood up. He stepped right into Savitar's space, hungrily gazing over his mouth as he chuckled, "Admit it. You felt that rush again." 

Savitar didn't back down, curling his lip defiantly as he snarled, "The only thing I felt was pity seeing the great Captain Cold so pathetically desperate." 

"Mmm, if anyone could make me desperate, it would be you," Leonard teased, "But you can't lie to me, dear Scarlet. No one else knows you like I do." 

"You don't know me," Savitar bit back, but he didn't sound so sure. 

Leonard leaned close, whispering right in Savitar's ear, "Oh, yes, I do. I saw the lightning in your eyes right before I leapt. You were... excited." 

Savitar's eyes fluttered for a moment, looking so beautifully human and uncertain. 

"Tell me," Leonard purred, tracing his hand down the front of Savitar's shirt, "How long has it been... hmm?" 

Savitar closed his eyes, sighing shakily. When he opened them, they were damp and he was gazing longingly at Snart, replying in a soft and broken voice, "Too long." 

Leonard hated to witness so much pain on such a beautiful face, wishing he could take it away. He could see Barry in there, his Barry, sweet and good Barry who once carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Barry wasn't gone, not completely; there was still a sliver of him left behind the scarred mask of this self made god. It was that piece Leonard looked for as he searched Savitar's eyes, smiling softly. 

There. 

A tiny glimmer of hope glittered in those beautiful hazel eyes, and Leonard couldn't resist. 

He sighed, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Savitar's in a tender kiss. He felt Savitar stiffen, resist, but there was a soft gasp, and he was suddenly kissing him back. 

Leonard's heart jumped right up into the back of his throat, sliding his fingers up into Savitar's hair. 

Savitar moaned quietly, and Leonard felt his fucking dick twitch. Fuck, that sound was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. 

Leonard was kissing Barry, the Flash; it was finally happening. It was perfect and sweet and Christ, he couldn't remember what the hell had happened to his damn Cold Gun, but he sure as hell never forgot how much he had wanted this. 

But when he tried to slide his tongue into Savitar's mouth trying to deepen the kiss, he found himself looking mighty dumb with his mouth hanging open and Savitar gone. 

Well, that didn't go quite as he had hoped. Leonard licked his lips, savoring the taste of Savitar left behind, sighing in frustration. 

He had been so close... at least it was progress. He didn't have anything else to do with his time, and time was definitely something he had a lot of now. 

Leonard returned to bed to eat his breakfast, cutting the waffles carefully along the lines into tiny sections as he ate, trying to figure out his next move. 

He had to do something to help wake Savitar up, some powerful act to trigger the hero he knew was still there. 

But what? 

Days stretched out into a week, Snart no closer to an answer and never knowing where he was going to wake up. Sometimes it would be back at the castle, the palace, or some other fantastic location. Savitar kept them moving every night, and he didn't appear to need any sleep although he ate almost constantly. 

Savitar maintained a respectable distance, never allowing Leonard to get as close to him as he had before. Savitar didn't bring up the kiss, and neither did Leonard. He obviously didn't trust him, but there was something warmer now in the way he looked at him. 

He seemed to enjoy watching Leonard do the most trivial of things; making food, turning on the television, playing a game of solitaire. He seemed absolutely desperate for anything resembling normal human interaction. 

Savitar would leave Leonard for several hours at a time. He never said where he was going, and Leonard didn't bother asking. He suspected that young gods wouldn't like their every move being questioned. 

Leonard was starting to go crazy from being trapped in Savitar's little slices of paradise. He was eating out of boredom, itching for something to do. Television programming had not improved much in the future, and he was desperate for his brain to fully come back on-line. 

There were so many gaps in his memory still, struggling to pull it all back together. He remembered Sara's kiss, dying at the Oculus, but why were they there. What were they doing. It was important, they were trying to stop something. 

He hated not knowing, not having a plan, not having a goal. He was constantly restless, his only focus now was keeping Savitar happy while he tried to figure out a way to save him. 

There were quiet moments when Savitar seemed like his old self again. While watching television or shuffling cards, he would smile and he looked like Barry. He would relax and appear happy once more. They would reminisce around heists he had foiled and the ones where Leonard had managed to get away, all the adventures, both good and bad. 

It was always fleeting, and inevitably Savitar would grow angry or frustrated, vanishing without another word. 

When Savitar would disappear, Leonard had taken to going for long walks. He never made it very far before Savitar would bring him back, but he was able to figure out where he was. The palace was in Istanbul, the castle Ireland, the obscene mansion was in New York, and so on. 

Every location had the same black fencing surrounding its perimeter, doubtlessly put there by Savitar to mark his territories. The fencing was rather feeble and he never locked the gates, Leonard noticed, not sure if that was foolish or out of fearlessness. 

After all, who would dare intrude on a god? 

And a god he was, Leonard discovered, for many people all over the world. The gates were often swamped with gifts of fruit and flowers, icons painted of that monstrous suit he wore, letters and prayers pleading for divine intervention and destruction alike. 

Savitar didn't seem impressed by the worship, usually sweeping it all away without any comment. There was once a live goat left at the castle, and Leonard was surprised when Savitar took the time to release it safely into the grassy fields nearby. 

Leonard enjoyed napping or reading to help pass the time during Savitar's absences, sometimes both at the same time. The palace in particular had an impressive library and a large couch, perfect for curling up with a good book and nodding off in between chapters. 

He was stretched out with his feet kicked up on the back of the couch, his book in his lap and his eyes closed. Sleep hadn't come quite yet, but he was dangerously close to dozing off. 

"You look comfortable," Savitar's voice chuckled out of nowhere. 

Leonard didn't startle, smirking softly. He had learned very quickly that Savitar moved like a ghost. It wasn't unusual for him to appear so suddenly, almost as if he was trying to scare him. 

Leonard refused to give him the satisfaction, replying dryly, "I was, but then I heard this very annoying sound. Sort of taking me out of the moment." 

"Get up," Savitar snorted. 

"Why would I want to do that? Can't you see I'm very terribly busy?" 

"I've been thinking about what you said," Savitar said confidently. 

Leonard cracked open one eye, smiling slyly as he teased, "Is this about my final request? Mmm, I knew you'd come around." 

Much to Leonard's delight, Savitar actually blushed, stammering, "No! Not that!" 

"Was it the kiss? Didn't like it?" 

"N-no, it wasn't-" 

"We can always try again," Leonard interjected brightly, "Practice makes perfect." 

Savitar glared, a flash of lightening crackling in his eyes and he flipped the sofa over. 

Leonard landed flat on his face, the couch thankfully crashing behind him, groaning, "All right. No kissing. There's a lot of other things I can do with my mouth that you might enjoy instead." 

"A heist," Savitar said flatly, ignoring his flirting. He smirked, folding his arms over his chest and not bothering to help Leonard up. 

"Oh?" Leonard's interest was piqued. "The almighty God of the world wants to go plunder something?" 

"Yes," Savitar replied, "Something very special." 

"If you're after my virginity, I'm afraid you're a few years too late," Leonard said with a dramatic sigh, pulling himself up. 

"Now this is something I could easily steal myself," Savitar went on, "But I didn't think it would be as much fun. Plus, someone told me that using powers would be cheating." 

"Mmmm, wanna do it the old-fashioned way?" Leonard laughed, easily stepping into Savitar's space and shamelessly scanning over his body. "I like it. Liked kissing you, too." 

Savitar didn't step away, warning, "That was a mistake." 

"Really? Did you come to that conclusion before or after you were moaning my name?" 

"I did not moan your name," Savitar flatly retorted. 

"Would you like to?" Leonard asked innocently, daring even closer, coyly holding his hands behind his back. "A heist does sound really dandy, but I'm in the mood for something a little bit more... mmm. Naked." 

"You haven't even heard what I want to steal," Savitar said with a smirk. 

"Is it my heart?" Leonard wondered out loud. "Or maybe you're only interested in my body? Come now, Scarlet. If you want me, you only have but to ask." 

Savitar continued to ignore his flirting, though he very deliberately glanced down at Leonard's lips. 

Leonard knew he had done it on purpose. Savitar could have easily checked him out without him seeing it. He pressed close, allowing his breath to tickle the edge of Savitar's ear as he purred, "See something you like?"

Savitar blinked away so he was standing right behind Leonard, teasing back, "I've seen better." 

"Scarlet, you wound me," Leonard drawled dramatically, his hand clutching his chest and turning on his heel so that they were facing again. "I can't believe you'd spew such a vicious lie." 

"How can you be this disgustingly...." 

"Gorgeous? Charismatic?" Leonard suggested. 

"Arrogant," Savitar snorted. 

"Because I want you," Leonard replied honestly, "And I know you want me, too. We can keep playing these little games, but we both know this cold shoulder routine of yours is just an act." 

"Don't you dare start with the puns." 

"Why? Fastest man alive afraid he can't keep up?" 

"Oh, I already know you can't keep up with me," Savitar taunted, smiling now, looking like his old self again. 

"Only one way to find out," Leonard drawled with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "I promise if things get too hot, I'll help cool you down." 

"We have a job to plan," Savitar grunted, trying not to grin. 

"We could crack open a few cold ones, chill out for a bit, then I can find all the different ways to make you shiver..." 

"Careful. You're on thin ice," Savitar shot back. 

"Mmm, I didn't expect such a frosty reaction," Leonard chuckled. 

"I've been told I can be rather frigid." 

"Really? Because I think you're smoking hot. Makes me want to melt all over," Leonard purred, winking slyly. 

"There is snow way any of these terrible lines ever work for you," Savitar snorted, clearly enjoying the game now. 

"Oh, hail yes, they do," Leonard countered. "Trust me, Scarlet, these are just the tip of the iceberg. Let me try a few more and I'll have you going down like the Titanic." 

"No, thanks," Savitar quipped, "This has been highly entertaining, but we have a heist to plan, and your precipitation would be greatly appreciated." 

"Fine," Leonard sighed dramatically, "Leave me out in the cold. What is it that you're itching to pilfer?" 

"A very unique piece of weaponry," Savitar said mysteriously, tilting his head with a smirk. "It's something you may want even more than me." 

"Oh?" Leonard quirked a brow. "Do tell." 

"Your Cold Gun," was the excited reply. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Leonard grinned. Reclaiming his prized weapon was definitely tempting, but he was unable to resist taunting, "Some cold _fun_ , you say? I told you all you have to do is ask." 

"Today might be the day I finally kill you," Savitar growled, pouting. 

"Come now, Scarlet," Leonard purred, teasing, "We have a heist to plan, and we both know you couldn't possibly brrrrr to be without me." 

"Yup. Definitely gonna be today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thank you to my beloved lady thisisjustsurvival. Her pun game is mighty mighty. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Planning the heist was remarkably easy. 

The Cold Gun was being housed in an American military facility that stored various kinds of weapons technology. No one had ever been able to duplicate Cisco's creation, making it the only one of its kind in the whole world. It was still considered a highly valued asset, and it was very heavily protected. 

Savitar provided Leonard with full access to the facility's blueprints and a detailed layout of their security system, allowing the master thief to quickly formulate a plan. 

Leonard didn't question where Savitar had gotten all of this highly classified information, using it to his full advantage to plot out their heist. He usually spent weeks planning a robbery like this; Savitar wanted to break in that very evening. 

There were several layers of security including iris scans, handprint readers, and meta dampening sensors set up on every floor. The Cold Gun was being kept in a vault with a state of the art Anubis X-1000 lock. 

Leonard had dealt with an X-5 before joining the Legends, confident that the design hadn't changed too much over the last few decades. He looked over some schematics for earlier models that were available online, pleased to see many of the various inner mechanics were identical to the one he was familiar with. 

As he laid out the path of least resistance to their target, he was feeling like his old self again for the first time since waking up in this strange world. Every cylinder of his brain was firing away, his focus as sharp as ever. He was extremely pleased with his work, kissing the tips of his fingers as he pronounced his plan perfect. 

They were ready. 

"Not quite yet," Savitar interjected, smiling smugly as he presented Leonard with a large box. 

"For me?" Leonard gushed, "You shouldn't have." He laughed outright when he opened it, finding a pair of goggles and a very familiar looking parka. This one was black, but it still had a fur lined hood just like his old one. 

"It looks good on you," Savitar commented when Leonard tried it on. "Captain Cold's back in action." 

"Thank you, Scarlet," Leonard purred, "Maybe you can help me take it off later to celebrate a job well done." 

Savitar rolled his eyes, ignoring the offer and saying, "Let's go." 

Executing the plan was also fairly benign. 

Savitar brought them right to the front door of the facility on base, sneaking them past the patrolling guards but promising no further assistance with his powers. Leonard reminded him of the meta dampeners and that he wouldn't be able to use them once they reached the lower levels. 

Savitar laughed at him, the sound horribly unnatural in that terrible suit of his. 

Leonard didn't know if he should be comforted by that or not. 

They were able to navigate their way down to the elevator that would take them to the floor they needed, Leonard effortlessly disabling both the iris and handprint scanners as they went. It was rather hilarious to watch Savitar trying to cram the bulk of his monstrous suit into the elevator, refusing to take it off no matter how stooped he had to bend over to fit. 

Leonard could feel the rush creeping along through his veins, his heart pounding heavily in his ears and his fingers tingling as they stepped off onto the level where the vault was located. He was hungry for the chase, the hunt, the score. 

Having Savitar so close to him woke up old memories of their break-in at Argus. 

As they strolled towards their destination, Leonard drawled, "If we come across any half-man half-sharks? I am expecting you to step up." 

"This is your plan," Savitar replied, sounding almost coy, "You should have prepared for those kinds of anomalies." 

Leonard snorted, approaching the Anubis X-1000 pad. He lightly stroked his fingers over it, popping off the panel and getting to work. As his nimble fingers twisted and tweaked, he glanced casually back at Savitar, teasing, "You know, a vinyl catsuit would have been an excellent heist outfit for you." 

"Black?" Savitar scoffed. 

"Nah," Leonard chuckled, "Red has always been your color, Scarlet." 

Savitar growled softly, but said nothing. 

Leonard kept working, purring pleasurably when the vault doors opened, grinning. "Mmm, the Anubis X-1000. Two out of five stars. Not the best choice for your home security." 

He strolled into the vault, ignoring all the interesting baubles, heading right to his Cold Gun. It was resting on a shelf, not even in a pressurized case or a lock box. Leonard was oddly disappointed. 

"I'm a little insulted," Leonard said, "They've almost made this too easy." He picked up the Cold Gun, relishing in the familiar weight and feel. A flash flickered in mind, a new memory bubbling up from when he'd died. 

Mick. 

Mick had his Cold Gun. 

This one was his, but it wasn't. He could see battle damage he recognized, but more he didn't. He felt dizzy, resting a hand on the shelf to steady himself. Mick had his Cold Gun, Mick had tried to sacrifice himself, but Leonard wouldn't let him 

"Time to go," Savitar said, sounding bored. 

"Let me enjoy my afterglow," Leonard argued, ignoring the brief spell of vertigo and hoisting the gun up on his shoulder. He grinned, doing a little twirl and laughing, "Come on. You know I make this look good." 

Make the plan, execute the plan... expect the plan to go off the rails. 

He heard a loud pop, needing several seconds for it to register what had just happened. 

Leonard stared down at his arm, bright red blood blossoming across his sleeve. In all the memories he'd lost, he definitely recalled that being shot was very unpleasant. 

Good to see the memory held up. 

He grunted from the burst of pain, turning to face his attacker, finding himself staring into the face of a young man. 

Practically a damn kid. 

He was a young soldier, his gun still pointed at Leonard and trembling in his hands, eyes wide with fear. 

"King Shark was much more impressive," Leonard noted, shaking his head. How could he have missed that there would be guards inside the vault. 

Where did they even to go the bathroom. 

"Freeze!" the young soldier squeaked, clearly terrified. It wasn't Leonard that he was so afraid of, his eyes wide and gawking up at Savitar behind him. 

"Oh," Leonard began to drawl, aiming his Cold Gun at the young man's legs. A quick blast to hold him in place while they fled, he figured, nothing fatal. He grinned as he heard the gun power up, purring delightfully, "Don't mind if I do." 

The gun clattered from the young man's hands, his mouth opening in surprise with a loud, odd crunching sound. 

It took Leonard a few seconds to catch up with what had happened, grimacing when he realized what he had heard was the young man's neck breaking. He watched him collapse, glaring up at the beastly figure of Savitar appearing beside him. 

Well, good to know that Savitar wasn't affected by the meta dampening tech after all. Wasn't that just a big ol' barrel of fun. 

"I had it under control!" Leonard snapped furiously, checking the young soldier's body. Definitely dead. 

"Says the man who's bleeding," Savitar sneered. 

"You didn't have to fucking kill him!" Leonard hissed, pulling his goggles down around his neck as he fixed Savitar with an icy stare. 

"What if his next shot was in your head?" Savitar raged in reply. "Would you be so quick to act so high and mighty?" The metallic voice hit an unusually high pitch, taunting, "Oh, no! Looks like I'm dead! Good thing my morals are intact and that soldier is still alive, though!" 

"Are you mocking me?" 

"Oh, look! Top of the class," Savitar snorted. 

"Remember our deal, no killing to get you what you want?" 

"That was your deal, not mine," Savitar was quick to remind him. 

"Thought you were supposed to be a god!" Leonard snarled, the pain in his arm fueling his temper, "All powerful! Divine! Killing is sloppy, and you know it." 

"You got your gun," Savitar growled, his suit glowing bright. "It's done." 

"This?" Leonard held up the Cold Gun. "This is not worth someone dying over!" 

"He was nothing," Savitar snapped back. 

"Every life has value!" Snart argued, glaring up at that fiendishly glowing face. "You always believed that! You would have gladly given your life to save another-" 

"Like you did?" Savitar said disgustedly. "Throwing your life away at the Oculus? How did that work out for you? Right! Dead!" 

"I didn't throw it away, I saved my friends! I helped save the whole fucking world!" Leonard roared. "I would gladly do it again and again because of what you taught me! You! You saw the good in me! You showed me what it was like to be a fucking hero!" 

"There are no more heroes, remember," Savitar growled bitterly. "They're all gone." 

"No, they're not," Leonard countered fearlessly, "I'm here. And I'm only a hero because of you. Barry Allen. You showed me the kind of man that I could be. The kind of man that I wanted to be." 

"Big talk coming from a corpse," Savitar quipped, but something had changed. He didn't sound so sure of himself now. 

Before Leonard could respond, he heard the sounds of boots. Very heavy boots and many pairs of them, all headed right their way. He cursed, sticking his head out of the vault to catch a glimpse of at least twenty armed soldiers coming at them. 

"Throw away the plan," Leonard hissed to himself, ducking back into the vault and glaring at Savitar. They were trapped in here and certainly about to be full of many tiny holes. At least Leonard was going to be anyway. They had to get out of here, but he needed to buy them some time. 

He stuck his arm out, firing the Cold Gun and putting up a thick wall of ice between them and the incoming soldiers. The sound of the blast, the smell of the frost, the vibrations of the weapon in his hand; God, that was some good shit. 

He had really missed this damn gun. 

The wall would keep the soldiers occupied for a few more minutes. More importantly, it would help keep Savitar away from them. He didn't want to see anyone else die. Not tonight. 

Leonard stepped back, asking dryly, "Gonna blink us out of here? Or are you planning to go murder them all, too?" 

"Maybe I will," Savitar taunted, right back to being snotty again, "Why? Are you going to try to be a big damn hero now and stop me?" 

Leonard stood up tall, aiming the Cold Gun right at Savitar, the weapon whirring to life as he snarled, "I won't let you kill anyone else. You're better than this." 

Savitar laughed. He was laughing so hard that he nearly doubled over. He wheezed, the monstrous suit still shaking as he cackled, "Won't _let_ me? Ha!" 

Leonard didn't even think his Cold Gun would have any effect on Savitar's armor, but he didn't know what else to do. He was angry, frustrated, and God, did being shot suck. He had to do something to get Savitar's attention. 

He fired. 

Savitar easily dodged the blast, grabbing Leonard around his waist and shattering right through the wall of ice at incredible speed. 

"No!" Leonard yelled, knowing Savitar was heading right for the soldiers. He tried to move, tried to fight him, hearing guns beginning to fire, but suddenly they weren't in the facility any more. 

All around him was snow, as far as he could see, a freezing wind tearing into him and chilling him right down to the bone. He stuck the Cold Gun under his coat, pulling up the hood and trying to wrap his arms around himself as tightly as he could. He usually liked the cold, but this was ridiculous. 

Savitar was nowhere to be seen. 

"Well, isn't this just fuckin' peachy!" Leonard snarled, instantly regretting it. The air was so cold that it burned his throat, looking around desperately for any sort of sign of life. His arm was throbbing where he had been shot, knowing he was bleeding and needed to tend to the wound. 

He didn't know what was more likely to happen at that moment, bleeding out or freezing to death. Neither sounded appealing so he picked a direction and started walking. He felt disgustingly helpless that he hadn't been able to stop Savitar from attacking those soldiers. 

They were probably already dead. 

Even after what had happened tonight, he had to believe Savitar could still be saved. He thought he had been finally getting through to him... maybe he was wrong. 

No. 

He couldn't accept that. 

Bleeding and freezing his ass off, he had to keep hoping that he could help Savitar. It was all he had left now. He kept trudging through the snow, his teeth violently chattering together as he struggled to move. The snow was getting deeper, the winds sharper, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. 

Each step was painful, and soon he couldn't feel his legs. He heard a bellowing roar, turning his head and squinting behind him to see a very perturbed polar bear lumbering towards him. 

He couldn't feel his fingers, trying desperately to reach his Cold Gun. He dropped it right in the snow, cursing miserably. Yup. This was how he was going to die. Again. 

He turned around, smiling stupidly at the large predator. He didn't even have a witty remark, no clever last words. All he could do was hope death by polar bear would be quick. 

The last magnificent act of Leonard Snart would be to leave this world as a polar bear's bowel movement. 

The snow suddenly disappeared, warm arms surrounding him and hugging him tightly. They were back at the castle in the massive rustic kitchen. Savitar had taken off his suit, gently setting Leonard down on the edge of the counter by the sink. 

Leonard wanted to vomit, nauseous and shaking from the drastic shift in temperature and position, growling between chattering teeth, "Suddenly had a change of heart?" 

"I may have overreacted," Savitar said flatly, peeling off Leonard's bloody coat and shirt. 

"You dumped me in the arctic tundra." 

"I was angry with you. You tried to blast me with the Cold Gun." 

"Arctic tundra." 

"I came back for you," Savitar argued with all the maturity of a scorned toddler. 

"Arctic... _tundra_." 

"Look, I'm fixing you!" Savitar whined, sounding so perfectly like Barry for a moment. He quickly produced a white granulated powder that he poured promptly into the wound. The bleeding stopped, a needle and suture appearing now to start sewing it up. 

"You could have stopped the bullet," Leonard accused, grunting at the first bite of the needle, "You can _literally_ catch a bullet. You let me get shot. Technically, this is all your fault." 

"My fault?" Savitar scoffed, sewing at a sluggishly human pace. "You're the one who didn't know there was going to be an armed guard in the vault, great and powerful master thief." 

"You, a self proclaimed god, couldn't stop me from getting shot! Here I was, thinking about converting to the Church of Savitar." Leonard shook his head. "No longer. You, sir, are no god." 

"I'm sorry," Savitar said softly, his eyes round and sorrowful in a way Leonard had never seen them. An apology sounded so very strange on his lips, the touch of his hand on Leonard's arm gentle and warm. 

"For?" Leonard sniffed defiantly. 

"Come on," Savitar groaned. 

Leonard glared. 

Savitar sighed, conceding as he grumbled, "I'm sorry for you getting shot." 

"And?" 

"Dumping you in the Arctic," Savitar recited dutifully. "There! Happy?" 

"No, I dropped my Cold Gun out there. Would you be a dear and go get it for me?" 

"Are you fucking serious?" Savitar's lip twitched in annoyance. 

"Polar bear probably ran off with it by now," Leonard sighed dramatically. He swung his legs, cheerfully adding, "Did you know that polar bears have built-in socks? They have fur on the bottom of their paws for warmth and also to help with traction on all that slippery Arctic ice." 

"Ugh." Savitar obviously did not appreciate the fun animal fact, rolling his eyes dramatically. He disappeared for a few seconds, blinking back with fresh snow glittering in his hair, slamming the Cold Gun on the counter. 

"You're just the sweetest," Leonard purred, patting his gun affectionately. "Almost makes up for getting shot." 

Savitar flitted around the kitchen, a pot of soup steaming away on the stove in a blink, returning to Leonard to finish cleaning up his arm. He snorted, dryly retorting, "Still on about that, are you?" 

"Are you going to kiss it and make it better?" Leonard teased, leaning dangerously close. "That would definitely help." 

"No," Savitar snapped, trying to be angry but there was a tiny hint of a smile playing on his lips. He deliberately gazed over Leonard's bare skin, pointing out smugly, "You did try to freeze me? Not exactly in the kissing mood." 

"We both know that probably wouldn't have hurt you anyway. And you did kill someone. I was a teensy bit disappointed with you," Leonard reminded him. He had to ask, saying quietly, "Did you kill the other guards?" 

Savitar's expression was curiously blank, replying calmly, "What do you think." 

"I think you're capable of anything," Leonard said carefully. 

"If I did kill them, would you still stay here with me?" Savitar asked, blinking over to the stove to check on the soup. 

Leonard frowned, a little thrown off by the question. "Where else would I go?" 

"Whole new world out there," Savitar said, sounding a little sad. "You have your Cold Gun back. You could make a new life for yourself. Find some new Rogues. Start your very own criminal empire. Outside of Central City, of course." 

Savitar was giving him a chance to leave, Leonard realized, and his heart ached. This wasn't the almighty god he was talking to right now. This was a scared young man who had spent too many years alone and was expecting Leonard to reject him. 

"I'm fine, thanks," Leonard said casually, "I've gotten quite comfortable here. Not as young as I used to be, afraid I just don't have it in me to run a little empire. Bad back, you know." 

Savitar flashed back to Leonard's side so fast there was a crackle of lightning, his eyes searching his face for any sign of deceit. "You're going to stay? Even if I killed all those men?" 

"Oh, Scarlet. You could burn the entire world to ashes," Leonard sighed longingly, brazenly reaching out to take Savitar's hands, "And I will still be here, telling you that you're better than this. The man that I remember, the one you could be again? He's not as far away as you think he is." 

Savitar's fingers clenched around Leonard's, his face contorting with a blur of a thousand different emotions. He inhaled sharply, on the verge of a sob or a scream, suddenly throwing his arms around Leonard's waist. 

Leonard embraced him tightly, running his hands over Savitar's back and shoulders. He let him hug him for as long as he wanted, enjoying his warmth, his scent. He lightly raked his fingers through Savitar's hair, daring even to kiss his temple, soothing, "You'll always be Barry to me." 

Savitar flinched hearing his name, but he didn't pull away yet. His voice sounded broken, whispering, "What if Barry is really gone? What then?" 

"Then I'll take Savitar," Leonard replied immediately, "A rose by any other name, you know." 

Savitar laughed weakly, teasing, "Getting poetic on me now?" 

"Well," Leonard drawled, "Perhaps I'm feeling romantic. You did manage to get me out of that parka. Are we going to celebrate now?" 

Savitar snorted, pulling back so he could fix Leonard with a disgusted pout. "You're never going to give up, are you?" 

"Give up on you? Barry Allen?" Leonard grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he gently touched his scarred cheek. "Never." 

Savitar leaned into Leonard's hand, and for a moment the air between them was absolutely electrified. Leonard could feel the energy that was coursing all through Savitar's body, an enormous chasm of power, never ending and ancient. 

Maybe he really was a god now. 

He didn't know what it was that Savitar was allowing him to experience, but he could feel the energy pulsing between them, throbbing from Savitar's cheek right into his palm. 

It was beautiful. 

Their eyes met and Leonard wanted to kiss him again. 

Murderer, madman, whatever Barry was now, Leonard was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. He knew the burn was coming, but he wanted it more than anything. He now knew firsthand the full extent of Barry's fall from grace, but instead of recoiling from it, he was being pulled in even closer. 

He wanted to pick Savitar up, to put him back on that pedestal of goodness where he belonged. He still wanted to save him, and he believed deep down in his soul there was still a chance. 

Leonard pressed forward, tempted to steal a kiss, but redirected his affection to softly press his lips against Savitar's cheek. 

Savitar was positively bashful, his face blushing beautifully as he gently pried himself away, saying quietly, "You need to eat something." 

Leonard watched Savitar blink around the kitchen, fixing them both a hot bowl of soup. They rarely shared meals together, so he considered this a treat. His heart still felt heavy, burdened by the guilt of all those that had certainly died tonight. 

He thought he had been getting through to Savitar, but maybe he had been wrong. Although he had no intentions of giving up yet, he knew that he had to accept the possibility that he wouldn't be able to save him. 

Savitar brought them into one of the castle's banquet halls to eat though there was not any proper dining furniture. He had turned the giant space into a den, plush couches and chairs set up by a massive stone fireplace. There was a large television mounted above the mantle, but he left it off for now. 

They ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. The air felt relaxed, calm. The fireplace was rumbling away, grateful for the warmth and comfort from the flames. Since his unplanned trip to the Arctic, Leonard had been feeling a tad chilled. 

Savitar blinked away their bowls when they were finished, giving Leonard the opportunity to stretch out on the sofa. He tucked his arms up behind his head, being mindful of his stitches. 

Savitar made a face when he returned, pushing Leonard's legs off the cushions and sitting beside him while he worked the remote for the television. He put the news on, listening to a less than riveting weather report. Inch by inch, a slow pace that must have been agony to a speedster, he buried himself against Leonard's side. 

Leonard wrapped his arm around Savitar's shoulders, pulling him up on his chest as he laid back down. The couch was more than big enough to accommodate them both laying together, his pulse quickening when Savitar's hand moved over his chest and he snuggled in closer. 

Savitar had never been this vulnerable before, not once. Leonard was amazed and so very grateful for being allowed this moment. His fingers lightly brushed over Savitar's arm, hearing soft little snores as the weather report drew to a close. 

The mighty god of the world had fallen asleep in his arms. Leonard smirked, getting comfortable and stretching his legs. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be moving for a while. 

Savitar felt warm and soft in his arms, watching his face while he slept. His happy train of thought was derailed when he remembered Elysian's demand of him to kill Savitar. This would have been the perfect opportunity, he thought, already imagining how easy it would be to snap his neck. 

His stomach revolted at the idea, huffing softly. He hated himself for even thinking it. Elysian was wrong. Leonard had seen the monster Barry had become, and he knew there was still no way he could bring himself to kill him. 

Not now, not when Savitar was sleeping in his arms like an angel and holding him like a lover. 

Maybe he had already converted to the Church of Savitar, Leonard thought crazily to himself. He was in so deep there was no way he could ever leave him now. He didn't know if Savitar could be redeemed for all of his sins, especially with his new callous disregard for human life. 

Filling a bucket with a hole in it would have been an easier task. 

But... 

Still. 

Leonard had to try. 

Their break in had made international news, Leonard's heart thumping with dread as he listened to the report. He was expecting to hear a sordid tale of a massacre, blinking in surprise when the reporter began to describe the fatalities of the heist. 

One dead. 

Huh. 

Wasn't that something. 

He smiled softly down at Savitar, still peacefully asleep in his arms. 

Maybe Leonard could save him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyah, new chapter! Sorry for the delay, real life shenanigans got in the way of fan fic writing. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! There will eventually be a visit from the smut fairy, and I promise a happy ending is on the way! 
> 
> You know, soon.
> 
> Soonish.


	5. Chapter 5

When Leonard woke up, Savitar was still in his arms. He had practically crawled right on top of him, his head tucked beneath Leonard's chin and their legs tangled all together. He gently ran his hands over his back, his hips, smiling softly. 

The television was muted, but the news report still cast flickering colors over Savitar's sleeping face. 

Leonard realized that the close proximity of such a gorgeous, warm body combined with the early morning hour had left him in a very difficult position. 

A very hard one, at that. 

He shifted slightly, but there was no way to adjust himself without waking Savitar. He did his best to think pure thoughts, but that was next to impossible with the Scarlet Speedster right on top of him. He laid there, frustrated but comfortable, his hand continuing to lovingly run over Savitar's back. 

Savitar could have easily murdered all of those soldiers last night, but he didn't. Something had changed. Leonard wanted to believe he had been a part of that shift, but either way he was grateful that it was happening. He knew Barry was still there, the hero he adored, and that he could really save him. 

There was something there worth falling in love with. 

Savitar made a soft sound, a sleepy mumble as he finally began to stir. He lifted his head, his eyes groggy as they gazed up at Leonard. He smiled, murmuring, "You're still here. I thought it was all a dream..." 

"I'm here," Leonard reassured him, pulling himself out of his dangerous thoughts, his fingers gliding up Savitar's spine to softly touch his hair. 

Savitar's eyes fluttered shut at the gentle affection, and Leonard could feel that intense thrum of energy pulsing between them again. He wanted it to last, continuing to gently pet and caress, smiling as Savitar leaned into his palm like a cat. The sensation was warm, pleasant, and did absolutely nothing to dissuade his insistent erection. 

Savitar finally seemed to notice it, his eyes opening once more as he peered coyly up at Snart. "Why, Captain Cold... is that what I think it is?" 

"Maybe it's just my Cold Gun," Leonard replied, mourning the loss of the pulsing sensation between them as it began to fade away. 

"Oh?" Savitar stretched his legs out on either side of Leonard's hips so he was straddling him properly. His eyes were dark, hungry, wicked in a way that Leonard had never thought him capable of. 

Leonard's heartrate was already rocketing faster and faster, trying to remain as outwardly calm as possible. There was a different sort of energy building between them now, hot and electric, every pore on his skin starting to tingle with anticipation. 

"Sure it's your Cold Gun?" Savitar taunted, his voice husky and low, his hips grinding down against Leonard's very purposely. 

Leonard had to bite down on his tongue to hold back a very undignified whimper because Savitar pressing against him like that felt absolutely fantastic. He stayed cool and collected even as he allowed his hands to wander down the lines of Savitar's lean frame. 

"Well, if you really want to know, there's only one way to find out," Leonard teased, his fingers brushing over the top of Savitar's perky butt. 

Savitar continued to grind down, enjoying how well their bodies fit together, tilting his head curiously as he asked, "How long have you wanted this?" 

"Mmm, it's little _hard_ to say exactly," Leonard replied, bucking his hips up to give Savitar a taste of his own medicine. "What do you mean by 'this'? You're going to need to be more specific." 

Savitar gasped pleasurably, Leonard smirking smugly when he saw his cheeks flushing so prettily. 

"How long have you wanted to fuck me?" Savitar demanded bluntly, pushing himself up, his hands greedily spreading over Leonard's chest. 

Leonard had to fight back another groan hearing those words coming from those sweet lips. It was delightfully dirty, never thinking in a million years that he'd ever hear Barry Allen asking him something so lewd. 

"Since I first saw you," Leonard answered honestly. 

"With or without the mask on?" 

"With," Leonard replied, squeezing Savitar's thighs, "I was very fond of these legs. Seeing what you looked like underneath just made me want you more. Why do you think I asked for a night with you, hmm?" 

Savitar's hands traveled down Leonard's chest, the tips of his fingers lazily tracing over the maze of scars. He seemed entranced by them all, making sure to give attention to every single one he could reach.

Leonard usually wouldn't let anyone see his bare flesh, much less touch it, but this was Barry. He had nothing to hide from him. He knew all of his secrets, good and bad. He could be himself here, he could be honest, and he couldn't remember wanting anything more than how much he desired Barry in this moment. 

No. 

Savitar. 

He was still Barry, and yet he was so much more now. Broken and angry, merciless and vulnerable, a beautiful soul shattered from years of loneliness. Leonard could feel his desperation as their bodies rutted together, how eager he was for every little touch. He couldn't begin to imagine how long it had been. 

"And now?" Savitar asked, nearly frantic as he shuddered against Leonard. "You still want me like this?" 

Leonard surged upwards, hugging Savitar tightly to him as he purred, "I'll take you any fucking way I can get you, Scarlet." 

"Then fucking take me," Savitar growled as he grabbed Leonard roughly by the back of his head, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. 

Leonard's soul instantly ignited in lust, dragging his fingers all over Savitar's hips, his ass. It was everything he had ever wanted, heated and passionate, feeling up every beautiful inch of Savitar as they kissed. 

Leonard almost couldn't believe this was actually happening, thrilled and not daring to question it for a moment. He didn't want to waste this, fearful that Savitar might change his mind and leave him hanging again. 

Savitar was shivering all over, so fast that he blurred, Leonard gasping at the wonderful sensation as it reverberated all across his lap. 

"You fucking vibrate?" Leonard panted, his eyes wide and his cock definitely interested in a repeat performance. 

"Happens when I get excited," Savitar gasped in reply, grinning slyly. "But I can also control it pretty well..." He focused the feeling, Leonard grunting appreciatively as Savitar's ass and hips began to vibrate against him. 

"That is fucking fantastic," Leonard praised, kissing Savitar hard, his tongue plundering deep inside of his mouth. He already had an excellent idea of how to use that amazing talent, imagining Savitar's tight body vibrating all around his cock. 

Savitar was vibrating faster and faster, his breath suddenly stolen away in a stuttered moan, his hips bucking hard against Leonard's and his thighs tensing up. 

Leonard couldn't believe it, realizing that Savitar was coming right now in his arms from nothing but their bodies grinding together. He pressed close, grabbing a firm handful of his ass and rocked him through it. 

Savitar was panting, his eyes wide and glazed over with lust, moaning softly as he trembled, "F-fuck... _Len_..." 

Leonard didn't think his name had ever sounded so beautiful, grinning wide. He could feel that Savitar was still hard, keeping their hips grinding together slowly as he purred, "Always did wanna hear you scream my name..." 

"That was hardly screaming," Savitar protested breathlessly. 

"Mmmm, I can definitely get you there," Leonard promised confidently, playfully nipping at Savitar's jaw. "Need a minute?" 

"I'm fine, keep going," Savitar insisted. 

Leonard quirked a curious brow, finding that Savitar was indeed quite ready to go again. He chuckled happily, teasing, "Aren't you just an insatiable little thing." 

"Multiple orgasms are a delicious speedster perk," Savitar said with a grin, "I have almost no refractory period. Hope you can keep up." 

"Oh, Scarlet... It can take me hours to come," Leonard assured him with a wicked smile. "I'm sure you'll be very, very pleased by the time I'm done with you." 

Savitar kissed him eagerly, skimming his fingers through Leonard's short hair, his body shivering once more. 

Leonard gave him everything that he had, pouring his very soul into that kiss, trying to get Savitar's shirt off, trying to get closer. He wanted to wreck him, make him fall apart in his arms again and again, to worship him like the beautiful god he was. 

Savitar was pulling away suddenly, tugging his shirt back down. His handsome face was suddenly uncertain, asking quickly, "You're sure it's me that you want. Not Barry?"

"But you _are_ Barry," Leonard said softly, gazing adoringly at him, holding him tenderly with a faint shake of his head. "You'll always be Barry to me... when I'm coming inside of you, that's whose name I'm going to whisper in your ear. Barry Allen... the most incredible man I've ever known." 

Savitar's lower lip trembled, panting erratically as he pressed their lips back together. It must have been the right thing to say because he finally let Leonard remove his shirt. 

Leonard savored each second of undressing him, nimble fingers passing reverently over smooth skin. He drew little lines between the freckles and moles he found, unflinching when he saw another patch of mottled, scarred skin stretching over Savitar's left breast. 

It was the same as the damage on his face, and Leonard made sure to caress it just the same as every other part of him. The touch was making Savitar even more desperate, violently flinging his shirt off to the side. 

It hit the remote on the coffee table and knocked it onto the floor, the volume on the television resuming. 

_...Authorities estimate the earthquake's magnitude at 6.9, and the entire city has been absolutely devastated..._

Leonard tried to ignore it. He had Savitar's tongue in his mouth and he could feel how hard he was, his cock grinding against his own. He didn't want to give this up. Not yet, not when they were so close. 

_...still several children that are trapped inside the pediatric wing of the hospital. Rescue workers are doing all they can to remove the rubble, but they are running out of time before the wall at the reservoir collapses..._

"Goddammit!" Leonard hissed, breaking their kiss to stare up at the television. The report was very dire, groaning loudly in frustration. He could feel a violent lurch in his gut knowing so many innocent lives were in peril. 

"What?" Savitar barked, extremely displeased that he had stopped. He followed Leonard's eye up to the television, growling, "Are you fucking serious right now?" 

"If only we knew someone that was super fast..." Leonard drawled thoughtfully, trying to catch his breath. "Maybe someone that could stop that wall from breaking." 

Savitar's eye narrowed, saying immediately, "No." 

"Come on," Leonard goaded, "You can travel halfway across the world in a blink." 

"No." 

"We could be back in just a few seconds." 

"I'm a few seconds away from having sex with you, and you're seriously trying to convince me to go play superhero?" 

"I'm trying to convince you to do the right thing," Leonard effortlessly countered, "You and I both know those kids don't stand a chance." 

"The world is not my fucking responsibility," Savitar snapped, his eyes suddenly wild and angry. "I can't stop every fucking tragic thing that happens! I can't!" 

"No, but you can stop this one," Leonard reasoned, resting his palm gently against the side of Savitar's face. 

Savitar's mouth drew back in agony, gasping as if he were on the verge of tears. 

"You're not the monster you've convinced yourself to be," Leonard said earnestly, "I know you... Barry, Savitar; call yourself whatever you'd like. I know you feel that itch, that insane drive to throw yourself into mortal peril to help others because you value their lives more than your own." 

"You're wrong," Savitar whispered, his eyes damp. 

"Am I?" Leonard smirked fondly, casually scanning over Savitar's lips. He shrugged, drawling, "Then I guess a lot of innocent children are going to die. Tick tock, tick tock..." 

Savitar looked back at the television, his teeth worrying at his lower lip so hard he almost drew blood. 

_...Reinforcements at the wall are beginning to break, and workers have still not been able to recover any of the children..._

Savitar closed his eyes, and Leonard thought he may have screamed, but the room around them vanished in a violent whirlwind and he couldn't be sure what he had heard. They were there, instantly transported, standing in front of the hospital. 

Leonard looked down to see he was wearing a fresh shirt and a new black parka, Cold Gun in his hand and goggles strapped to his forehead. Savitar was in his monstrous suit, glowing eyes glaring at him as he snarled, "Go freeze the wall, I'll get the kids." 

Leonard pulled his goggles down, nodding and taking off towards the reservoir that sat behind the hospital. All around them was screaming and chaos, emergency vehicles wailing in distress and car alarms whining. Everyone was yelling, crying, and there were people everywhere. 

Leonard had to push his way to the reservoir wall, staring up at it with a grimace. It was at least twenty feet high and broken right down the middle, little cracks spidering out as the concrete continued to fracture. 

People were rushing all around trying to push up anything they could find to brace it. Signs, fallen trees, even a broken telephone pole. 

Behind him he could see the collapsed side of the hospital, directly in the path of the reservoir. The hospital sat in the bottom of a ravine, and if the wall broke, all of that water would certainly flood the first few floors. 

"Whoever decided to build a hospital here was a fucking idiot!" Leonard grumbled to himself, raising his voice to a shout as he commanded, "Everyone! Stand back!" 

No one moved, staring dumbly at Leonard in disbelief. 

"You guys have been doing a great job, now go cool off for a bit and leave this to the professionals," Leonard snorted as he rolled his eyes, raising the Cold Gun and letting it whir to life, firing a warning blast over the top of the wall. 

People immediately began to scramble out of the way. When they were clear, Leonard fired at the wall, building a thick of ice all around it. 

He could hear the concrete and steel groaning in protest, firing and firing until the wall of ice was several feet thick. He didn't know how long it would hold, but it had to buy enough time to save the children, it just had to. 

He whirled around to start jogging back to the hospital to check on Savitar, the crowd of people gasping and cheering, all making way for Leonard to pass through now. 

When he broke through the excited throng of people, he couldn't believe what he saw before him. 

Savitar's suit was crackling with blue lightning having just returned from what must have been his last trip into the hospital. There were at least twenty children all clustered around him now, their tiny hands all fighting to touch him, crying excitedly and laughing. He was carrying a little girl with big brown eyes who was holding a paper flower to her chest, gazing up at him in amazement. 

Savitar kneeled to gently set her down, freezing up with the little girl hugged his neck and wouldn't let go. Very gently, he managed to pry her loose and set her down, the little girl fiercely offering up her flower to him. 

Savitar tilted his head, but reached down to accept the unexpected gift, standing up slowly. 

People began to crowd in around Savitar to claim the children. Parents and doctors and concerned bystanders, all moving quickly to get such innocent little lives away from the feared god. 

The little girl with big brown eyes was scooped up into the arms of a very terrified looking young woman who whimpered, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter." 

The little girl squealed happily, exclaiming, "Thank you, Sav'tar!" 

Savitar said nothing, but was still holding the flower when he blinked over to Leonard's side. He grabbed him, speeding up to the top of the reservoir to inspect his work. 

Leonard was pleased to see that the ice was holding for now, watching the people below all hurrying to evacuate the area. "Now tell me... how did that feel?" 

Savitar was silent for a long time before answering quietly, "Good." 

Leonard smirked proudly, waving his hand towards all the children being carried away to safety. "See, all those little lights can keep on shining, all thanks to you." 

Savitar leaned close, his clawed fingers tucking the paper flower behind Leonard's ear as he shook his head. "No... thanks to you." 

Leonard didn't know if Savitar could experience any sensation through the suit, but he reached up to hold his wrist regardless. 

They stood like that for several beautiful moments, not even noticing that the crowd of people now filling the space below them were no longer civilians. 

They were soldiers, none too pleased to see the world's self proclaimed god standing up there after murdering one of their own at the heist last night. 

Savitar suddenly snatched up Leonard, violently and quick, pulling him out of the way as a barrage of small rockets came zooming by. They crashed harmlessly into the reservoir waters, Leonard snarling in shock, "What the fuck!" 

"They're aiming for you," Savitar growled furiously. "They know they can't kill me, and they're aiming for you." 

Leonard tried desperately to hold onto Savitar, feeling his rage and knowing what was coming. "No!" he shouted, "Let's go, let's just-" 

It was too late. 

Savitar's entire body shook with his rage, blurring as he slammed his foot down into the wall they were standing on. Leonard heard the ice crack, the concrete clattering away as water began to gush through the new opening. The wall practically disintegrated from the wild rush of water, the first wave knocking several soldiers away in a flash. 

"No!" Leonard roared, aiming his Cold Gun and quickly firing a big blast at the tear in the wall. The current was too strong, the water washing the ice away almost as quickly as it formed. "Don't you dare, don't do this!" 

"I dare anything!" Savitar screamed furiously, "They attacked you!" 

"Let them! I can handle it!" Leonard yelled back, continuing to fire as fast as he could. He was slowing down the flow, bit by bit, hurriedly glancing over to watch the soldiers fleeing. They were getting away, they were retreating and dragging their comrades out of the rising waters. 

They were going to make it out alive. 

"I will not lose you!" Savitar hissed desperately, grabbing Leonard before he could finish repairing the breech, blinking them away as more missiles crashed around them. 

The weight of those words were lost in Leonard's fury, kicking and punching as Savitar plopped him down on the couch back at the castle. 

Leonard bounced right back up to his feet, glaring up at Savitar in his terrible suit, snarling, "We could have just left! You didn't have to-" 

"Shut up!" Savitar roared, his suit suddenly vanishing away, his long arms snatching Leonard into a suffocating embrace, clawing at his back. 

Leonard winced, the hug painful, but he let Savitar hold him as tightly as he wanted to. 

"Fuck the world, fuck it all... I can't..." Savitar lost himself as he buried his face against Leonard's neck. 

Leonard rocked him slowly as if he were a child, his rage ebbing in the face of such obvious anguish. 

"I've buried so many," Savitar gasped, clinging to him like a man drowning seeking land, "Please. Not you. Not you, too." 

"I'm not going anywhere. Already died once, not studying up on doing it again," Leonard reassured him. "Please. Let me help you. You told me today felt good, right? It doesn't have to stop." 

"You can't help me," Savitar said quietly, his hands moving to push Leonard away. He was gentle but firm. "I can't be a hero again, not after all the things I've done." 

"The fuck you can't," Leonard growled defiantly, reaching for him. "I know you can! Look at what you did today!" 

"You beautiful fool," Savitar sighed longingly, "You really do believe that." 

"I do. I just need you to listen to me-" 

The words fell on deaf ears. Savitar was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut fairy was sooo close, damn! Oh, well. Maybe next time. Hmmm, this story has been a wonderful challenge to write. Savitar is such a dark little thing, but I'm trying so desperately to give him some light. I want to believe under the right circumstances he could be redeemed. Maybe Len can do somethin' about it. ;3 Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard didn't see Savitar for the rest of the day. He was frustrated, tired, and running out of ideas. He didn't know what else to do. He busied himself ambling around the castle and watching the news, waiting for Savitar to return. 

The news reports were mostly positive, praising Savitar's unexpected and valiant rescue. Someone had taken a photograph of the very moment when that little girl had handed him the paper flower, the image circulating for hours on end with countless questions accompanying it. 

Was Lord Savitar now their savior? 

Would he come again to help those in need? 

Was the self declared god actually benevolent? 

Who was his mysterious sidekick who had an eerie resemblance to Leonard Snart? 

Leonard scowled at his being downgraded to sidekick status, but he continued watching the reports. All of the soldiers had survived, and many reporters actually defended Savitar's retaliation because he only acted after they attacked first. 

The religious fervor around Savitar had now areached a cult like status. Congregations all around the world were forming, comparing him to Christ and Buddha. When Leonard took a stroll outside later that afternoon, he saw the usual offerings were stacked so high that they were threatening to tip over the top of the fence. 

Food and flowers by the thousands, and for the first time Leonard actually saw living people waiting outside. None dared enter, but they gathered together, lighting candles and singing. 

Leonard watched them for a time before heading inside. The castle had its own library, though not nearly as impressive as the one at the palace. There was a plush sofa perfect for lounging and so Leonard got settled in, picking out a book and stretching out his legs. He only made it a few pages before deciding a nap was in order. 

He had just closed his eyes and set down his book when he heard a loud rush of wind. He didn't move from his spot, remaining quite comfortable with his legs kicked up on the back of the sofa. He already knew who it was. 

There were only two speedsters in this world, and Savitar moved silently. 

Leonard peeked open his eyes, grimacing when he saw the lithe figure of Elysian looming over him. 

"Hey," Elysian snapped, jabbing Leonard in the forehead. "Saw you on the news. Wake up!" 

"My eyes are open, I'm awake," Leonard growled, swatting at Elysian's hand. 

"You're not dead." 

"Here I thought your deductive powers were lacking." 

"And Savitar is still alive." 

"Wow. Your amazing observations never cease," Leonard drawled, picking up his book again to read some more. 

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" 

"We've been having too much fun. Rescuing children, having tea parties. Mmm, taken up some yoga," Leonard replied dryly. "We may have a margarita night soon. I'm going to make tacos." 

"You fucking idiot," Elysian snarled, slapping him in the forehead and smacking the book out of his hand. "You're supposed to be murdering him!" 

Leonard was up on his feet in a second, teeth bared as he snapped, "Sorry, kid. I'm not an assassin for hire, not my style." 

"Don't you know what he is? The things he's done?" 

"I'm no saint either," Leonard said firmly, "I'm in no position to judge anyone's sins." 

"But you changed! You made up for all the bad shit you did-" 

"Because of Barry. I changed because of Barry. And now perhaps Savitar can as well," Leonard said passionately, "Barry Allen was the best man I've ever known. That part of him is still in there. I can help him remember who he used to be." 

"Yeah, like rescuing those kids was super cute," Elysian said dryly, rolling his eyes, "But you wanna know what my favorite part was? When he tried to drown those Army guys!" 

Leonard glared. 

"Real hero stuff right there," Elysian snickered, grinning horribly. "So! Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" 

Leonard didn't answer, hesitating. He knew how telling that was, especially with a speedster, but he didn't have any time to formulate any sort of a response before he heard a thundering roar. 

The entire outside wall of the library violently imploded, Savitar charging through the debris and shattered stone. He was fully suited, Leonard taking a few steps back as he watched him leap towards Elysian. 

"Elysian," Savitar barked, cackling delightedly, his voice sounding a thousand times more terrible in his demonic suit, "Come to bask in your most recent failure?" 

"Hey, Nightmare on Infantino Street," Elysian drawled, "How about you and that hamburger face of yours fuck off." 

"You're testing my patience," Savitar warned. "Leave. Now." 

"Awww, but me and Lenny are having a little conversation," Elysian teased, completely unafraid of the monster before him, "Startin' to wonder when he's gonna get tired of lookin' at your busted mug, maybe find something nice and pointy to shove right in that jacked up eye of yours." 

Savitar growled, the state of his appearance obviously a sore subject, all of his confidence lost and snarling furiously, "You insignificant worm! I will crush you!" 

There was a flash and crackle of lightning, and suddenly both speedsters were gone. They were fighting. That was clear from the energy snapping all over the place. But Leonard couldn't see anything. 

They were too fast. 

He cleared some of the rubble away, brushing off the sofa and sitting back down. He looked around for his book, sighing as it was ripped away from his hands the moment he picked it up. 

Elysian, most likely. 

Bastard. 

Leonard stretched out on the sofa, watching the arcs of lightning crashing around the room. He was starting to think that speedster battles were rather anticlimactic, flinching slightly when another wall exploded. 

That was fun. 

Elysian flickered back in front of Leonard, demanding, "Has he told you what he did yet? What he did to me? What he did to all the others?" 

The others, the other faces. 

Leonard frowned, remembering Savitar's reaction the last time he'd asked about the mysterious others, inquiring slowly, "What others?" 

Savitar appeared behind Elysian, slamming his fist into him and sending him flying across the room. His thin body took out a few of the remaining book shelves, pages flying all over the place as the wood shattered into giant chunks. 

Leonard calmly brushed a few large splinters from off his legs, looking up at Savitar as he asked, "Gotta admit, my curiosity has been aroused." 

"Oh, is that all? Pretty sure there's a lotta things that are aroused...." Elysian called out, laughing deliriously from behind the pile of broken bookcases. "I get it now... that's why you... you won't kill him. Too busy... trying to bone him." 

"Mmm, you've managed to figure out my nefarious plan," Leonard taunted with a roll of his eyes. 

Savitar's suit seemed to ripple and pulse, raging at Elysian, "Leave before I tear you apart." 

"I'll be waiting. You always fuck this up eventually," Elysian groaned, lightning snapping around him as he pulled himself up to his feet. He looked at Leonard, warning, "Just remember. If you don't kill him, he will kill you. It's what happened to everyone else." 

Leonard wanted to ask more questions, but Elysian was gone in a bright flash of electricity, scattered arcs rolling across the floor. 

Savitar vanished, and Leonard felt the ground move beneath his feet. He found himself inside a Victorian mansion, seated comfortably in a plush chair in a large parlor. This was new. 

Savitar was standing by a grand fireplace, his massive suit gone, staring down at the flickering flames. 

"That was a barrel of laughs," Leonard grumbled, noticing the book he had been reading was now in his lap. He peered curiously at Savitar, asking, "So. Are you planning on killing me?" 

"No," Savitar answered quietly. "As long as you don't try to kill me, I won't harm you." 

"And Elysian?" 

"What about him?" Savitar asked, sounding uncharacteristically tired. 

"He seems awfully sure that you're going to," Leonard said, setting the book aside. 

"He's a manipulative little bastard," Savitar snapped, seeming more like himself again. "He'll do and say anything he can to hurt me because he can't kill me himself." 

"Why don't you just kill him then?" Leonard asked impatiently. "You're a pretty big fan of that nowadays." 

"It doesn't matter," Savitar said bluntly, ignoring the question, "The Speed Force will take back its gift eventually." 

"What do you mean," Leonard asked, frowning as he propped his feet up in the arm of the chair. 

Savitar scoffed, replying, "The Speed Force has a sense of humor. It created Elysian to balance me, to be my companion. Instead, he's been abusing his abilities for years now trying to find ways to kill me, and now the Speed Force is literally breaking down his body from the inside." 

Leonard thought of the unstable energy that seemed to constantly emanate from the young man, tapping his head as he asked, "Is that why he's... you know. Lights are on, but no one's home?" 

"More like there's a party going on," Savitar snorted, "His mind started going first. His body will follow." 

"What did you mean," Leonard dared to clarify, "That the Speed Force made him." 

"The Speed Force isn't like gravity, it's not this mindless thing," Savitar explained with a heavy sigh, "It can think, it can act, and it can pass judgment. I was trapped there for... a long time. 

"I defeated all the other speedsters in this world. Wally, Barry, all of them. I had complete and total domination of the Speed Force, there was no one else left to defy me. I was finally a god without compare. And then along came little Elysian." 

"I'm sure you were just thrilled," Leonard drawled. 

"At first, actually I was. He was an excellent student. A devoted follower. He's powerful. Very powerful," Savitar went on with a small smile. He almost sounded like he admired him. "I couldn't tell you how many Time Wraiths he's fought." 

"What did Elysian do to piss off ol' Father Time?" Leonard asked hesitantly. He knew Time Wraiths didn't appear unless someone had been severely messing with time. He had a feeling he wasn't going to let like the answer. 

"He brought the others to me," Savitar said quietly. 

"What others," Leonard pressed. 

"Maybe this will be enough to convince you," Savitar said after a long pause, and he looked strangely sad. 

"Convince me of what?" 

"That I can never be a hero again," Savitar replied quietly. He reached for him and they were gone, arriving in a lush and green field. There were a few scattered trees on top of a hill, and it was there Savitar led him. 

Leonard was curious to see what Savitar was hiding out here, but he stopped immediately when he saw Elysian. 

Elysian didn't seem alarmed by their presence, humming a little song to himself. He was sitting on the grass under one of the trees, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Leonard looked down into the valley on the other side of the hill and he couldn't stop himself from gasping. 

It was a massive graveyard, dozens upon dozens of markers with no names. Leonard looked over them all carefully, a sick bubble of dread bloating his stomach and making him immediately nauseous. 

There were so many, why were so many. 

There was an open grave beside Elysian, empty and waiting, making Leonard even more uneasy. 

"I dug this one for you," Elysian said, speaking to Leonard but not yet looking at him, "You're the first Leonard, thought here by the tree would be nice. Was so sure Savvy finally killed you. Color me surprised." 

"What is this place," Leonard asked quietly, looking around trying not to show the horror he felt. 

"My mistakes," Elysian replied softly, settling his chin on his knee. 

"Mistakes?" Leonard echoed. 

"Most of the Cisco's are in that corner," Elysian said, pointing as he spoke, "The Joe's and Wally's are over on the right. All the Snows are next to them. The Iris' start in the center, and they're just sort of everywhere now. I kept... I kept trying her, I thought she'd be the one. Some Henry's are over on the right-" 

"You kept bringing people back," Leonard said, trying to keep his expression neutral despite the horror he felt. "You kept bringing people here to stop Savitar..." 

"And he kept killing them all," Elysian finished flatly. "Over and over." 

"Why," Leonard croaked, unable to hide his disgust. 

"Because he has to be stopped," Elysian hissed, his thin body shaking violently, "He has to be killed. I can't do it, someone else has to! He is going to destroy the entire world if he's not stopped! You saw what he did to Central City! He's done that all over the fucking world!" 

"Are you really any better?" Leonard spat in disgust. "Bringing him innocent little lambs to slaughter?" 

"I thought eventually I would get it right," Elysian replied with a frown. "I kept going back in time, crossing worlds, I thought... I thought I would find the right one." 

"The right one?" Leonard drawled, "You mean finding someone that would be able to get close enough to Savitar to kill him?" 

"That's why I thought you'd work," Elysian said, his bright eyes moving up to Leonard, "When Savitar was born, you were already dead. There was no way he'd have bad memories of you when he became a god... I just..." 

"You just what?" Leonard demanded coldly. 

"I couldn't find you. The you from this world. And the Time Wraiths kept coming after me. So, I dove into the Time Stream, and grabbed the first Leonard Snart I found." 

"Lucky me," Leonard said, his gaze moving back to find Savitar. 

Savitar was watching them silently, his expression bitter and torn. It was the first time Leonard had seen him outside without his suit on. He didn't look like a god at all; he was an exhausted and heartbroken boy, looking forlornly over the graves filled by his hand. 

Elysian's entire body flickered with energy, up on his feet and in Leonard's face, laughing as if he had just told a funny joke, "Did you know I had a family once? I had parents, a wonderful man who loved me, who wanted to marry me. His name was Reed." 

"Who was a complete and total idiot," Savitar grumbled softly. 

"Savitar killed them," Elysian went on, ignoring the insult, "He killed them all. I tried to bring back Reed, and he kept killing him! I've watched him die... so many times." He was trembling, the lightning seeming to glow beneath his skin in random bursts and sparks. 

Leonard kept his expression neutral, letting Elysian teeter between sobbing, laughing, and an unstable rage. 

"Can you imagine? Watching the person you love get ripped up apart over and over? No matter how many times you try to save them, to keep them safe. Over and over and over!" Elysian screamed, his bright eyes wild and furious. 

Leonard grunted as Elysian's hands dug into his shoulders, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall over from how violently he was shaking. 

"This has to end," Elysian pleaded, cackling brokenly, "It... it has to fucking end. There is no happily ever after here, Lenny. You can't fall in love with the monster. You can't stick your dick in him and fix him." 

"Won't know unless I try," Leonard quipped coyly, trying to pull himself away from Elysian's bony fingers. 

"Fucking kill him before you end up here, too!" Elysian screamed, baring his teeth. The lightning grew brighter, and the speedster stumbled away in obvious pain. He fell down to his knees, holding his head and sobbing. 

Leonard watched in horror as a piece of the lightning burst through the flesh of Elysian's arm, leaving the skin bubbled and pitted. The new scars looked just like Savitar's face, staring as the flesh tried to fix itself and the deformity began to spread down to his wrist. 

Elysian held his wounded arm to his chest, hissing defiantly, "I may not be here to see it, but he will kill you, Lenny. And your stupid fucking grave will be right here waiting for you." 

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but Elysian was gone in an instant, and it was a only a few seconds later that the castle vanished. He was sitting on a couch, Savitar beside him, recognizing the living room of the West family home immediately. 

It was Christmas; or at least the home was decorated for it. The tree was up, the mantle festive, and the fireplace was cracking away. It was exactly as Leonard remembered it from the last time he visited.,The lights were warm, comforting, casting a pretty glow across Savitar's troubled face. 

"Is it true?" Leonard asked quietly, watching the fire carefully. 

"What?" 

"What Elysian said about his family?" 

"Do you know why I became a god?" Savitar asked quietly as if Leonard hadn't just spoken. "Because gods don't feel any pain, that's why. Nothing can hurt them." 

"Sounds lonely," Leonard replied, surprised when Savitar curled against his side. He gently slid his arm around Savitar's shoulders, his thumb lightly brushing his arm. 

"Maybe that's the real reason the Speed Force made Elysian," Savitar sighed, "Because it knew how lonely I was... why I was so angry." 

"What happened," Leonard asked quietly, his thumb still lightly petting. "Why did you kill them all." 

"I don't think you'd understand." 

"Try me." 

"Because... they all turned me away," Savitar said, his voice cracking. "I wasn't the _real_ Barry Allen. I was a disposable human to them. Joe, the man who took care of me and raised me as his own, the man I loved like a father, couldn't even look me in the eye. 

"Cisco, my best friend... called me 'Barry Number Two' and shunned me as if I was only a cheap imitation. Used to joke if Barry needed an organ transplant that they could take one of mine. For all they know, I'm the original Barry Allen and the one they showered with love was the remnant. 

"There's no way to know because we're the same. The same memories, the same feelings... except mine didn't matter. I didn't fucking matter. They already had one Barry, they didn't want another one. 

"All the people Elysian brought back here? Even if he found ones from worlds who had never known a Savitar? I still wasn't _their_ Barry. I was a stranger wearing his face, a horrific aberration, an amusing sideshow attraction. Most of them had no problem trying to kill me." 

Leonard remained outwardly calm, but his heart was thumping like a jackhammer when Savitar reached for his hand. 

"And Iris," Savitar continued quietly, "Iris... she was the worst of all. To remember falling for her, making love to her, putting the ring on her finger... knowing I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and yet, seeing the disgust in her eyes every time she looked at me. 

"No matter from what world, what time... I wasn't _her_ Barry. It hurt too much. It broke me every single fucking time, and every other time I saw her or any of the others. I couldn't stand to even hear them speak. 

"I kept reliving the same pain, the same nightmare, over and over... but then Elysian brought me you." 

"Not all our memories are good, Barry," Leonard reminded him gently, letting their fingers slowly curl together. "The guard I killed at the theater that you couldn't save, betraying you when we were transporting the metas." 

"You called me Barry again," Savitar sighed quietly, but he wasn't angry. He seemed exhausted. 

"You are Barry," Leonard insisted, squeezing his hand. 

"You wouldn't rather have your Barry?" Savitar scoffed bitterly. 

"But I like this one," Leonard purred. "The Barry that you used to be is too good, too clean. Too pure. He wouldn't ever dream of dirtying his hands with the likes of me, but you..." 

Savitar peered up at him, his eyes searching Leonard's. 

"Maybe you wouldn't mind," Leonard said quietly, daring to lean a little closer. 

"Maybe," Savitar said quietly, allowing Leonard to advance. "You'd really want me like this? After everything I've done?" 

"It's never too late to turn your life around," Leonard said quietly, nuzzling against Savitar's cheek, "You're the one who taught me that." 

Savitar looked so horribly lost, and Leonard wanted to take away all of that pain that was scrunching up his beautiful face. He crossed the last few breaths of space left between them, kissing him softly. 

Savitar sighed loudly, the sound lost in their kiss, shivering in Leonard's arms. The kiss was gentle, loving, and Savitar was absolutely melting against him. 

"Because you believed in me, I was able to do it," Leonard murmured tenderly. "Because of you, I died a hero. Let me believe in you now, let me help you." 

"I don't think I can," Savitar said, his eyes damp, lips parting as if to cry though no sound ever came. He buried his face against Leonard's neck, his shoulders shaking. 

"I know you can," Leonard said sternly, stroking his hands over Savitar's back. "You are Barry Allen, and you're the strongest person I've ever met in my life. It doesn't matter what fucking world you're in." 

"Even a world where I killed Iris?" Savitar questioned miserably. "Even a world where I've killed hundreds?" 

"Any world," Leonard assured him, "You're not a tyrannical monster like Vandal Savage, you haven't tried to destroy the entire world. Well, small bits of it, but... you're still Barry. I saw it when you were holding that little girl, and I know you can be a hero again." 

"Vandal who?" 

Leonard's head ached as he struggled to respond, his eyes opening wide. The name had just popped in there, blinking in without any effort, and a flood of memories accompanied it. He started panting, his mind racing wildly as it all suddenly back to him in an instant. 

"What's wrong?" Savitar asked, lifting up his head, his brows furrowing in concern. 

Leonard laughed, replying, "I remember now why I fucking died." 

"Yeah," Savitar said with a frown, quirking a brow. "Destroying the Oculus when the Legends were fighting Eobard Thawne." 

"No. Savage," Leonard corrected. "Vandal Savage. That's what we were doing." 

"There is no one in this world by that name," Savitar said, frowning. He shifted away from Leonard, the intimacy between them lost as he asked curiously, "Who is he." 

"Don't you have any little goody heroes running around with wings? Maybe one named Hawkgirl? Ancient reincarnated Egyptian priestess? Bit pouty?" 

"No." 

"Do you know anything about Thanagar?" 

"What are you talking about," Savitar demanded, getting irritated, "The Legends assembled to fight Eobard Thawne. In the future he tries to take over the world, you and Mick Rory and all the others were recruited by Siej Murtin." 

"No, we were recruited by Rip Hunter to kill Vandal Savage," Leonard steadily corrected, "How's your Egyptian history? Know anything about the rule of Ramses II? A priest named Hath-something?" 

Savitar made a face, a large book appearing in his hands and tossing it in Leonard's lap. 

Leonard knew Savitar had to have gotten up and retrieved the book from somewhere, but he moved so quickly that it looked like the tome had magically materialized out of thin air. God or not, it was impressive. 

"Page 343," Savitar said, sounding bored. "The priest Hath-Set served Ramses II for many years until he was executed in 1701 BC for the attempted murder of the pharaoh's son and false prophecy." 

Leonard smirked, asking eagerly, "Let me guess. Big giant meteor shower from the sky that never came?" 

"Yeah?" Savitar frowned. "What's the big deal?" 

"Vandal Savage died in this this world," Leonard said, realization kicking in, "The meteorites never hit here. No Thanagarian voodoo, no immortal Savage." 

Savitar's brow was wrinkled up, trying to follow along but he looked surprisingly lost. 

"What year did World War I start?" Leonard asked, sighing exasperatedly. 

"1915," Savitar frowned. 

"In my world, it was 1914 because Savage apparently sped things along," Leonard explained. "He shaped history all throughout the ages, gathering his followers, building his empire, and in the year 2166 he finally takes over the world." 

"Do you think your Legends were successful in defeating him?" Savitar asked. 

"I came down with a terrible case of death," Leonard laughed. "I don't know what happened, but I'd like to think so." 

"The Legends here did defeat Thawne, if that's any comfort," Savitar said with a shrug. "I would imagine they were triumphant in your world as well." 

Leonard's mind was hard at work, all of the cogs snapping back into place, and a new plan began to form. 

He knew how he could save Savitar and ensure the survival of all the Legends. He knew exactly how to make a god into a hero again. 

"I don't know about that. Savage is a powerful fiend. Those meteorites were from an alien world and granted him all sorts of fantastic abilities. He claims he's immortal, a living god," Leonard said casually, blatantly playing at Savitar's ego. "Isn't that just adorable?" 

"So?" Savitar's lip twitched. 

"When was the last time you had a real challenge? A real opponent worthy of all your power?" Leonard gushed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "With your abilities, I bet you could go toe to toe with Savage." 

"We're not even in the right world," Savitar protested, sinking down into the couch with a groan. 

"As if that could stop you," Leonard drawled. 

"What are you suggesting," Savitar asked with a snarl curling his upper lip. 

"Come with me back to my Earth," Leonard replied quickly, "We'll find the Legends. Help us defeat Savage. Show them all what a real god looks like... what do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was an intense one. Soooo much plot plot plotty plot. I wonder, huh, what will Savitar decide?! Possible smut fairy visit next chapter! Enjoy! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard's heart was pounding with anticipation, his eyes searching Savitar's face for any clue as to how he would respond. He held his breath, waiting anxiously. 

"No," came the flat and annoyed reply. 

"Why the hell not?" Leonard demanded, huffing in frustration. 

"Why would I ever want to leave?" Savitar snorted defiantly, "I have everything I need right here in this world. I'm already a god here. I don't need to prove anything." 

"You're fucking miserable," Leonard argued fearlessly, "You mope around all fucking day, waiting for Elysian to come entertain you. You claim to hate him, but you know when the Speed Force takes him that you'll be all alone. That's why you won't kill him, isn't it?" 

Savitar glared. 

Leonard felt sudden and intense pain, his side crashing into the end table and skidding across the floor. Savitar had thrown him, up on his feet and stalking towards him. 

"That's a definite yes," Leonard laughed weakly, sprawled out on his back. "You know that without him and your endless fighting that you have... nothing." 

Savitar hauled Leonard up to his feet, fingers tightening around his throat as he seethed, his voice dangerously calm as he said, "I'm a god. I need absolutely nothing. Not Elysian, not you, not to travel across worlds and play hero." 

"Then go ahead and kill me," Leonard gasped furiously, "Because I'm not going to stop." 

"Why!" Savitar demanded, softening his hold so Leonard could breathe. "Why is this so important to you? Why can't you just give up!" 

"Because you are important to me," Leonard panted, grabbing Savitar's hand. "And I never give up... not when the prize is right there in front of me. Plans change, I keep going, I adapt..." 

"Am I a prize then?" Savitar spat bitterly. "Something for you to steal away?" 

"Sweetest thing I've ever stolen in my entire life is a kiss from you," Leonard purred, sliding his fingers down Savitar's wrist to grab his hair. He pulled him into a fierce kiss, holding on as tightly as he could. 

Savitar resisted, but he slowly let go of Leonard's throat and allowed his feet touch the floor. They were locked together, each fighting for dominance of the kiss, all tongue and teeth. 

Leonard cradled Savitar close, his hands wandering over his sides and hips. He began to feel that gorgeous energy pulsing between them, humming in his ears and over his skin, swearing that lightning was crackling between their lips. 

"How can you be like this?" Savitar snapped, flustered as he pulled away suddenly, "After knowing what I've done? What I've become? Elysian told you-" 

"That you're a big ol' dirty sinner just like me," Leonard cut in smoothly, pressing his hand against Savitar's cheek. "But I still believe in you. I still see the man you can be. The man you were... you'll never be the same, that's true, but you can be something different. Something even better." 

Savitar's eyes were glassy, leaning into Leonard's palm, scoffing disgustedly, "And what? Killing Savage is going to make me all better?" 

"I don't know," Leonard answered honestly, "But it's a hell of a good start." 

Savitar hesitated, his eyes tracking every movement of Leonard's face as if searching for any signs of deceit. 

"Come with me," Leonard urged, his eyes pleading with Savitar's, "Leave this world... you know there's nothing left for you here." 

So many emotions were battling across Savitar's beautiful face; anguish, rage, and something so broken and sad that Leonard wanted to kiss him again. He didn't, but he still held him, his hand gently resting at the small of his back. 

Savitar took a deep breath, blinking away what may have been a tear, asking quickly, "Well... what are we waiting for? Sounds like I have a god to kill." 

"Yes," Leonard hissed triumphantly, pressing their lips back together in a passionate kiss. 

Savitar groaned softly, his arms curling possessively around Leonard's neck. The temperature between them hit boiling in moments, right back to the level of heat that had burned between them on the sofa. 

Breathless, hard, so very hard, grinding close. 

"Mmm, finally gonna let me have my night with the Flash?" Leonard purred seductively, biting hungrily at Savitar's jaw. 

"Yes," Savitar confirmed, kissing him frantically. "As many fucking nights as you want." 

Leonard didn't even care as the world moved around them, his attention only leaving Savitar long enough see where they were and to locate the bed he knew would be here. It was a mammoth four post monstrosity with a thick canopy, and he eagerly pushed Savitar back against the soft covers. 

Leonard crawled on top of him, smothering his neck with hot kisses, groaning as Savitar's nails dragged along his back and wrapped his long legs around his waist. He pressed closer, his tongue at Savitar's ear and nipping softly, making him squeal and wriggle beneath him. 

Leonard was a patient lover when time allowed, as calculating in bed as he was with everything. He carefully peeled back every layer of clothing between them, exploring with his mouth and fingers, finding exactly which spots made Savitar moan the loudest. His nipples seemed especially sensitive, lavishing them with gentle kisses and playful bites, his fingers slowly massaging the groove of his hip bones. 

Savitar was frantic, his body pressing up against Leonard's as he fought for more; more kisses, more friction, more anything. Leonard had barely touched him below his waistline and Savitar was already coming, shuddering as his cock fired thick ropes across his lean stomach. 

"Len..." Savitar panted as he trembled, his eyes dark with lust, lips begging for a kiss as he struggled to catch his breath. There was a definite tear sliding down his face, but he didn't try to hide it this time. 

Watching his precious Scarlet Speedster twitch with pleasure was absolutely the most beautiful thing Leonard had ever seen, ducking his head down to steal his first taste of him. His tongue swiped across each sculpted abdominal muscle, not leaving a trace of come behind, slurping it up like he was a man dying of thirst. 

Leonard grunted when Savitar yanked him back up for a kiss, moaning softly. His tongue was still coated with the thick taste of Savitar's come, sliding lovingly into his mouth as they kissed. He was pleased to feel they were both hard, impressed by Savitar's speedy recovery, letting their cocks push and grind together. 

Leonard couldn't remember the last time he had kissed anyone like this, right on the precipice of sex and yet making out like they were in the back of his father's truck. He pulled Savitar's arms down, pinning his wrists to the mattress as he started sucking a bruise on his throat. 

"Yes... God, yes," Savitar panted, his fingers tightening into fists. 

Leonard bit and kissed until he was pleased with the purple welt he'd left behind, not sure how long it would last with Savitar's rapid healing. For now, it was enough to see his mark there, moving down to assault Savitar's nipples again. 

Savitar bit his lip, moaning quietly as Leonard sucked at each one, lazily drawing little circles around them with his tongue. He moved on to kiss every freckle and mole he could reach as he slowly crept down Savitar's body. He had to release his hands, grabbing his lean hips and raising another welt up at his groin. 

Savitar whined, the pressure delightful and so very close to where he really wanted it, grunting impatiently, "This is how you wanna spend your evening with me? This slow and mushy shit? Thought you wanted to fuck." 

Leonard smirked, his eyes flickering upwards as he replied, "Oh, we will. But not before I've taken you apart... wonder how many times I can make you come before I'm actually inside you." 

"Christ," Savitar panted softly. 

"My goal is three," Leonard said, innocently mouthing around the base of Savitar's cock. "One down, two to go." 

"Come on," Savitar huffed impatiently, scratching his fingers roughly over Leonard's scalp. 

"Always in such a hurry," Leonard scolded, refusing to move any faster. He slid his arms under Savitar's thighs, nosing along the length of his cock as he said dryly, "I've waited for years to finally have my wicked way with you, Scarlet. Now, lay back, enjoy the ride, and let me worship you like the god you are..." 

Savitar growled softly, but the anger was stolen away when Leonard finally wrapped his mouth around his cock. He moaned, low and breathless, a sound of pure pleasure that made Leonard ache deep inside. 

Leonard took his cock all the way down in one quick motion, his tongue running flat against his shaft as he sucked him hard. Savitar was crying out immediately as his cock hit the back of his throat, and Leonard adored how responsive he was. 

Everything he did made Savitar moan and squirm, leaving him begging for more. He wound his nimble fingers around the base of his cock to hold it steady while he increased the pressure with his mouth, sucking harder as he swirled his tongue all around the head. 

Savitar's hips were coming off the bed, clawing at the sheets beneath him as he gasped and growled. Leonard could feel Savitar's thighs tensing up, sliding a hand down behind his balls to massage his thumb against the tender flesh there. 

"Len!" Savitar mewled, coming undone almost instantly from the targeted pressure, filling Leonard's mouth and shaking so fast that he began to vibrate violently. 

It was such a bizarre feeling, but Leonard loved it, continuing to press his thumb down as he swallowed back every drop. His lips felt numb from the buzzing sensation, but he didn't stop until Savitar was crying out for mercy. 

He finally released him with a parting lick, teasing, "That's two." 

Savitar was gasping for breath, his slender body covered with a thin coat of sweat, grinning crookedly down at Leonard. He raked his hand through his hair, taunting, "If I had known what your mouth could do... mmmph, would have made stopping your heists much more interesting." 

"Oh, really?" Leonard's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Maybe made a new deal? As in, I'll let you get away with that priceless Monet painting if I can bust in your mouth?" 

"Mm, something like that," Savitar laughed coyly. 

Leonard remained settled between Savitar's long legs, kissing his thigh softly. He nuzzled his mouth up between his legs, his tongue teasing around his hole. He snickered when he felt Savitar vibrate, letting his tongue wash all around the puckered flesh. 

"So very sensitive," Leonard mumbled, "I could probably make you come just like this, hmm?" 

"Only one way to find out," Savitar grunted, smirking contently. 

"Challenge accepted," Leonard drawled, sucking over one of his fingers until it was good and wet, lightly pressing against his hole. 

"Fuck..." Savitar hissed, his hips shuddering so quickly that he blurred for a moment. 

Leonard chuckled, pleased at how easy it was to get him worked up. He only allowed the very tip of his finger to breech him, teasing, playing, his tongue sliding around slowly. He could hear Savitar getting more impatient, trying to force his hips down and gasping desperately, but he still refused to go on. 

Something popped Leonard in the forehead and he looked up, grinning when he saw it was a bottle of lube. "Hmmm," he purred, picking it up with a smirk, "Very subtle." 

"Please," Savitar bit out between clenched teeth, the word seeming foreign and uncomfortable to say. "I could have had myself ready over a hundred times by now." 

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Leonard teased, slicking up his fingers and playfully petting over Savitar's hole. He allowed one finger to push in, admiring the tight ring of muscle clenching around him, soothing, "You need to relax... let me in." 

Savitar growled in response to that, huffing as his head dropped back. He shivered all over, but he let his legs fall apart, groaning as Leonard rewarded him with a deep press inside.

Leonard mouthed over Savitar's balls and groin, sliding his finger in and out as his thumb massaged over his perineum. It wasn't long before he added a second, appreciating Savitar's low groan of pleasure as he opened him up. 

Savitar was rocking his body down in time with Leonard's thrusting fingers, his cock oozing little drops across his stomach. "Fuck," he panted, whining desperately, "Come on, Len..." 

Len ignored him, twisting his fingers up to rub over his prostate while squeezing down with his thumb, adoring the beautiful whimpers that he could coax out. He hooked his fingers harder, delighted when Savitar began to vibrate again. 

"Right there, right there," Savitar demanded, his moans soon frantic, his body shuddering so fast he was a blur again. 

Leonard's eyes weren't quick enough to actually see Savitar orgasm, but he saw the pearly steaks left on his stomach and chest when he had finished. He grinned, ready for another helping as he started licking him clean, purring contently at the taste.

Savitar was sweating, flushed, laughing breathlessly as he watched Leonard, "Don't you look pretty..." 

Leonard grunted, peering up at him and running his tongue very purposely over his top lip as he smirked smugly. He crawled upwards to steal a kiss, murmuring, "I do believe that's three." 

Savitar kissed him sweetly, laughing, "Are you sure? Does that last one really count? I mean, I sort of vibrated myself through it." 

"Do you want another?" Leonard asked, grinning as he called Savitar's bluff, "I don't mind waiting. I would be more than happy to keep you-" 

"All right, all right. Shut up and fuck me," Savitar growled, nipping roughly at Leonard's lip. 

"So demanding," Leonard taunted, his eyes drinking in the gorgeous sight of Savitar being so desperate for him. He glanced around and noticed a distinct lack of protection. "Mmmm... I'm guessing gods don't worry about STD's?" 

"Immune," Savitar answered quickly, reaching down to curl his fingers around Leonard's cock, pulling him down towards his slick hole. "I don't want anything between us. Not for this." 

Leonard tried not to let it show how much having Savitar's hand around him was making him melt. It would be so easy to plunge forward, to take and claim, but as always he wanted to slow things down. He kissed Savitar adoringly, forcing himself to hold back just as the head of his cock was pressing inside. 

Savitar mumbled his protests, but was soon too lost in Leonard's sweet lips to argue. 

Leonard had never felt so connected to someone, his thoughts awash in the thrill of finally having the Scarlet Speedster all for himself. Even outside of their battles, they had both lost and won so much over the course of their lives. 

From the pain of their childhoods, the struggles they faced as adults because of that agony, and now through the scars they both shared, Leonard felt something deep inside of him that ached when his eyes met Savitar's. 

It was an understanding, a sense that no one else in the multiverse could ever know what it was like to walk through the fires of hell and survive the way they did. 

Broken, damaged, but alive. 

Leonard was panting softly, surprised his hand was shaking as he slid his fingers along Savitar's thigh, readjusting his leg up around his waist. The head of his cock pushed easily through the first layer of tight muscle, both of them moaning together as he slowly slipped all the way into Savitar's slick heat. 

Savitar's hands were cradling Leonard's face, gazing up at him as if he was something magnificent. His smile was breathtaking, another tear slipping down his cheek without care as he whispered, "God, Len... you feel..." 

"Perfect," Leonard sighed knowingly because it was. Absolutely perfect. That amazing energy was pulsing all around them, and Leonard let it swallow him up. He held onto Savitar's long legs and began to thrust, deep and hard, his eyes never leaving that beautiful face beneath him. 

He catalogued every cry and every gasp, carefully watching Savitar's face to figure out exactly how to give it to him to make him crumble into a gorgeous wreck. Savitar's brow would scrunch up if he moved his hips just right, then his lips would twitch into an ecstatic smile when he went to the left, and sometimes his mouth simply hung open in bliss. It was all so lovely, and Leonard couldn't decide which he liked best. 

Savitar was clearly enjoying himself, but he was not satisfied with Leonard being in control of the pace. His body was buzzing lightly all over, a sensation that was positively orgasmic all around Leonard's cock buried so deep inside of him, but he wouldn't move any faster. Savitar had finally had enough, switching their positions so fast that lightning snapped all around them, pushing Leonard firmly down into his back and straddling his hips. 

Leonard groaned as Savitar sank back down on his cock and began to ride him like he was trying to break him. For a few seconds, all he could do was let Savitar dominate him. No one had ever fucked him like this, and Leonard knew he was being absolutely ruined for any other lover. 

He wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual. 

Leonard bent his knees to gain some leverage, fiercely slamming his hips up to meet Savitar's, his long fingers dragging down his tiny waist. All the while, Savitar vibrated and moaned so prettily, and it was taking everything Leonard had not to bust on the spot. 

Their bodies rolled together like a ship bobbing over the crests of an ocean wave, perfectly in sync as if they had been doing this for years. The beautiful energy between them was throbbing and cracking, intensifying by the second. Leonard could feel his face getting hot, gasping for breath, staring heatedly up at Savitar's smug smile. 

Savitar looked every bit a young god as Leonard had ever seen him, his arms cradled up behind his head as his lean stomach flexed and rolled, his hips rocking down hard as he fucked himself so beautifully on Leonard's cock. He knew exactly what he was doing to Leonard and as if to prove his point, he vibrated his ass with a big grin.

Leonard gritted his teeth, trying to forestall the inevitable. He was sure to orgasm if they kept going at this pace, and he wasn't done yet. He sat up suddenly, grabbing Savitar around his waist and throwing him down on the bed. He lifted Savitar's legs up on his shoulders, pressing forward and practically bending him in half, fucking him savagely. 

"God! Len!" Savitar whined, panting and moaning. He let Leonard thrust as hard as he wanted to , taking every ruthless slam and absolutely loving it. He clawed his way up Leonard's back, grunting and cursing. Leonard tilted his hips a little to the left as he had before and then Savitar was screaming, his back arching right off the mattress. 

"Goddammit, fuck! Len! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Savitar was coming again, his cock spurting his hot load between them and babbling wonderful nonsense as he shuddered and blurred. 

Leonard gave him everything his mortal body could, but hearing his name on Savitar's lips and the intense vibrations seizing around his dick was simply too much. 

Leonard roared, throwing all of his weight into the last few thrusts before he finally came, relishing in Savitar's frantic cries. 

"Barry," Leonard whispered lovingly, spilling all that he had deep inside Savitar's tight body. He rocked his hips slowly, feeling the slick sheen of sweat and come sticking between their bodies as they grinded together. He smiled, smothering a happy moan against Savitar's lips. 

Nothing had ever felt this beautiful, this satisfying. The energy that had flooded them both was beginning to fade away, leaving Leonard with a pleasant glow. 

Savitar refused to let Leonard move yet, curling his shaking legs around his waist and kissing him lazily, parting only to catch his breath. He moaned quietly as Leonard's hips guided them through the very last of their bodies' lovely tremors. 

Leonard was absolutely exhausted, every muscle in his body screaming for rest. He smiled down at the gorgeous god beneath him, his heart so full he feared it might burst. 

At last completed sated, Savitar grinned slyly up at him as he teased, "Wow... mmm. Wanna go again?" 

Leonard actually laughed out loud, kissing him and snorting, "Might need to give you a rain check, Scarlet. Not all of us have divine stamina." 

"I'd say what you managed to accomplish was pretty damn divine," Savitar retorted with a soft chuckle. "That was... incredible." 

"You are incredible," Leonard corrected, nuzzling against Savitar's cheek before finally pulling free of his tight embrace. He groaned, rolling onto his back, sore and thoroughly satisfied. His eyes were heavy, certain he could fall asleep right at this very moment. 

Savitar snuggled up beside him, saying quietly, "Thank you." 

"For what? An absolutely mind blowing evening of passionate sex?" Leonard teased, wrapping his arm around Savitar's shoulders as fought to stay awake. "You could have had this years ago, you know." 

"No," Savitar scolded, playfully smacking Leonard's side. 

"What for then?" Leonard asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Savitar's forehead. 

"For looking at me and still seeing something worth saving," was the quiet reply. 

Leonard didn't know what to say, his soul left aching as he scanned over Savitar's gorgeous face. Even beyond the obvious damage, there were such deep scars that had been left behind. Scars deep inside, the worst kind of all because they were invisible to the naked eye. Savitar would always be beautiful, but Leonard could see there was still so much pain. 

Leonard pulled him into a tender embrace and kissed his lips softly. He understood what it was like to live inside a chasm of agony all too well. There weren't words for a moment like this, hoping his kiss said enough. 

"So," Savitar said when they finally came up for air, "I hope you realize this means that I'm not going to share you." 

"Fortunately for you, I'm not a sharing kind of boy," Leonard drawled, his eyes beginning to close, "I'm very possessive of my toys." 

"Is that what I am to you?" Savitar demanded, suddenly full of fire and rage, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Leonard, "A toy?" 

Leonard opened his eyes and shook his head, kissing Savitar softly as he soothed, "A figure of speech, Scarlet. A poor one for which I apologize. You're not my toy, you're my..." He struggled to find the right word. "Well..." 

"Your what?" Savitar snapped impatiently, every muscle in his lean frame rigid and tense in anticipation of a potentially offensive answer. 

"My everything," Leonard answered simply, allowing Savitar a long moment to search his face to ensure his honesty. "My partner in crime, my light, and my darkness. You're both my hero and villain, a piece of my crooked past and the bright future I intend to have." He shrugged, repeating sincerely, "Everything." 

Savitar looked stunned, his eyes damp with something tender, smiling softly. He quickly took on a very smug smirk and relaxed once more, settling back in Leonard's arms as he mumbled, "Damn right I am." 

Leonard chuckled heartily, reciting dutifully, "I shall have no other gods before Savitar. I shall not take Savitar's name in vain, I shall keep Savitar's sabbath day holy..." 

"Ha, ha, ha. Cute," Savitar snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Leonard smirked, very pleased with himself as he asked, "So. Ready to leave this world behind and go on thrilling adventures? I can't make any promises, but you may get to play dress-up. I do think you'd look very fetching as a cowboy." 

"Not yet," Savitar said, his lips pursed in a thoughtful pout, "There's one last thing I need to do before we can go." 

"Oh?" Leonard tilted his head curiously. "And what is that?" 

"Elysian," Savitar replied with a languid sigh, "I need to take care of him, once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, smut fairy finally came! And came again and again and again! Hahaha! Enjoy! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Elysian was not easy to find. 

The manic speedster never stayed in one place for very long, and he was very good at hiding. 

No doubt he was paranoid after dueling with Savitar for all of these years, and he took every precaution to make sure he couldn't be readily tracked. Despite hours of searching with no success, Savitar refused to give up. 

He would not leave his world until this was done. 

It hadn't taken much convincing for Leonard to go along with Savitar's plan once he heard it. He was surprised to learn that this beautiful god was not only capable of terrible cruelty, but incredible mercy as well. Savitar had something special in mind for Elysian, and Leonard was more than happy to help. 

For his part, Leonard only had to wait. They had already worked out how to track the Waverider when they were done, and Leonard had given him a brief overview of the crew he would be working with. Savitar knew most of them, or at least this world's version of them, though he questioned a few of the names. 

He didn't know Kendra or Carter, but Leonard had expected that. The meteorites never hit here and their lives were never entangled with Savage's to keep reincarnating continuously. Rip was another one Savitar didn't know, but Leonard assured him that the man was a most righteous bastard as well as a strong leader. 

Sara was a bit more complicated, Leonard doing his best to remain objective when describing the fierce assassin. Savitar didn't know her or sister, and he didn't say much when Leonard was finally done. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds, but he declined to share what he was brooding about. 

He kissed Leonard farewell before leaving to begin his search with a promise to come back as soon as he could. 

There was little Leonard could do to aid Savitar while he worked to find Elysian, and he spent the day back at the castle, eagerly anticipating his return as the hours crawled by. 

"I found him," Savitar finally shouted, his voice rumbling through the armor of his suit as he appeared before Leonard in a bright flash. 

"Excellent," Leonard purred, excited to get going. 

"We have to go quickly. He will not stay still for long," Savitar warned, "Are you ready?" 

Leonard strapped his Cold Gun to his thigh and slipped on his black parka. He smirked, sliding his goggles up on his brow as he purred, "I'm all set. Light packer, you know. Although, I think I may have left the stove on... always get these silly jitters right before a big trip." 

"Are you serious?" Savitar grumbled in annoyance, somehow sounding perfectly like Barry even with that monstrous suit on. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Leonard confirmed smugly. He tilted his head, peering up at Savitar as he asked coyly, "Kiss for luck?" 

Savitar flickered out of his suit, the monster vanishing and leaving only the man. He pressed himself into Snart's arms, pulling him into a hungry kiss that Leonard happily returned. 

Leonard cradled Savitar's face in his hands, kissing him deeply. He could feel a pulse of warm energy thrumming between them, pounding in time with his heartbeat, alive and beautiful. He swore their souls were touching when they kissed like this, giving himself over completely. 

Now more than ever, he knew that Savitar's redemption was close at hand. 

He could be a hero once more. 

"Let's go," Savitar said before he got too carried away, smiling softly. 

Leonard stole one last kiss, nodding. 

Savitar vanished and reappeared in his suit, picking Leonard up and taking off. The world spun around them in a colorful whirl as he brought them back to Elysian's cemetery of mistakes. It still made Leonard's skin crawl to be here, but he pulled his goggles down and prepared himself for the worst. 

It almost seemed fitting that their adventure in this world was going to end here; a happy ending for such a tragic place. 

Elysian was where he had been before, sitting up by the trees next to the empty grave. He was perched on the edge, his long legs swinging down into the hole, barely lifting his head as Savitar approached him. 

"Elysian," Savitar rumbled in greeting, stalking towards the other speedster. 

"You've been looking for me," Elysian said softly, still staring down into the grave. 

"Yes," Savitar confirmed, only a few yards away now. 

Leonard followed closely, his hand on his Cold Gun. His presence got Elysian's immediate attention, the speedster turning his head to frown at him. 

Leonard smirked, waving cheerfully. 

Elysian seemed confused, his eyes darting between Savitar and Leonard, chewing on his lower lip for a long moment. Perhaps Leonard had too much swagger in his step or appeared too smug. Whatever the reason, Elysian suddenly made a horrible face and sneered in disgust, "Oh, gross. You actually did it, didn't you? You stuck your dick in him." 

Leonard grinned, shrugging casually. "What can I say," he drawled, "The Church of Savitar has an amazing brunch. I've officially converted." 

"You should be committed," Elysian snarled, "I fuckin' told you-" 

"I'm leaving, Elysian," Savitar said abruptly, ignoring their banter entirely. "I'm going with Snart back to his world." 

Elysian froze, his bright eyes wide with shock. Then he began to laugh, wild and frantic, laughing so hard that his thin body was shaking violently. "Oh! Oh! That's hilarious! Hooo, go ahead, tell me another!" 

Savitar said nothing. 

Elysian's giggling quickly morphed into feverish sobs when he realized Savitar was serious, growling between clenched teeth, "That's it? After all of this... after everything! You just get to fucking leave?" 

"Yes," Savitar replied, "And I know you're too weak to follow me so don't even try. One more jump through time or across worlds and the Speed Force will consume you completely." 

"Fine! Let it!" Elysian seethed, tears streaming freely down his face as his thin frame shook with his rage. "I don't fucking care! There is nothing here! Dead, remember? They're all fucking dead! Go ahead and finish me now!" 

"No," Savitar said quietly, shaking his head. 

Elysian roared, jumping up to his feet. He lunged forward, lightning snapping all around him, hurling himself at Savitar. The moment they collided, their energy imploded and the shock wave sent Leonard flying across the grass. He landed rather ungracefully on his face, spitting out a mouthful of dirt as he scrambled to get back to his feet. 

Savitar and Elysian were locked together, lightning kissing the ground all around their feet as they battled. The very earth was shaking now, and Snart could feel all the hairs on his head tingling from the residual static discharge in the air. Savitar had a hold of Elysian's hands, easily overpowering him and forcing him down to one knee. 

Elysian dug in his heels, screaming as he tried to push Savitar back. The clouds above them began to swirl and darken, the winds picking up as more energy exploded between them. Spots of light were bubbling up along Elysian's skin, the flesh scarring and twisting up in giant blotches all along his arms. 

He was giving everything he had, and Savitar didn't move an inch. It was like watching David and Goliath, except Goliath was a god here and there would be no defeating him. 

"Kill me!" Elysian panted, his eyes bright and wild as his body trembled, the scarring creeping up the side of his neck, "Kill me and fucking end this!" 

"It's already over," Savitar snarled, "You lost." 

Elysian was sobbing and laughing, dancing between the two as he continued to spark and struggle. "No, no, no," he wailed, "You don't get to leave me like this! No! You don't get to fucking win! Not after what you did, not after what you cost me!" 

"It's over, Elysian," Savitar roared, "You cannot defeat a god!" 

"You're no god!" Elysian sneered defiantly. "You're just a fuckin' murderer in a fancy suit! That's all! You're still fucking human! That's why you wear this thing, to hide your fucking ugly face so you don't have to remember that you're mortal! But I know you... I do..." 

Elysian was weakening, finally dropping down in a heap on the ground. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he laughed bitterly, "Yup, I know you... I remember you, I remember _everything_..." His hands flopped in his lap, tears streaming down his face as he began to rock slowly back and forth. 

The winds were dying down, although thunder still rumbled off in the distance. Leonard could see a bit of sunlight trying to peek back through the clouds. 

Elysian cried quietly, occasionally punctuated by soft giggles. He looked up at Savitar, asking cheerfully, "So! Just came to say goodbye? I mean, I have this perfectly good grave right here. I'd hate for it to go to waste. Sure you aren't gonna kill me? Maybe Lenny?" 

Leonard tensed when he felt Elysian's eyes fixing on him for a long moment. He half expected the crazy speedster to attack him, but Savitar spoke up first. 

"I am leaving, but I'm not leaving you alone," Savitar said, and Leonard could have almost sworn there was a note of tenderness to his voice. Savitar blinked away, returning a few seconds later in a brilliant flash of light. There was a young man with a mop of curly red hair in his arms. The man was asleep, limp in the god's steely grip. 

Elysian paled instantly, asking sharply, "What are you doing with him? Why is he here?" 

"I brought him home to you," Savitar replied, carefully placing the man in Elysian's lap. "Now you won't be alone." 

"No, no... this can't be real..." Elysian was terrified to touch the young man, his hands shaking as he hesitantly reached out to poke his forehead. Finding that he was solid and not an illusion, Elysian grasped his cheeks and suddenly clutched him to his chest. He was sobbing again, gasping, "Reed... it's really you. It's you." 

"Like I said," Savitar rumbled, "I know you don't have enough energy to go back in time again, so I did it for you." 

"What's wrong with him?" Elysian demanded wildly, "Why isn't he waking up?" 

"I drugged him," Savitar answered honestly, "He didn't trust me to come willingly. But he'll wake up shortly, and then he'll be all yours. Start over, Elysian. This is the Reed who had asked you to marry him, the Reed who loved you." 

"No, he loved the not me," Elysian whimpered, "That's what you mean. He loved who I used to be. He doesn't know what I became, all these things I've done..." 

"Someone recently told me there's nothing you can't come back from," Savitar said firmly, glancing at Leonard. "And when you have someone that believes in you... I think anything is possible. You don't have to be Elysian any longer. Be Elijah again... and be happy." 

Elysian's eyes were red and rimmed with tears, his knees drawing up as he attempted to hold the man with as much bodily contact as possible. He kept kissing him, glancing up worriedly at Savitar as if he was going to tear this precious life away from him. 

After all, he had before. 

"Are we done here?" Leonard asked cooly, "We have a date with destiny to keep." 

"Come," Savitar snapped, turning away from Elysian. He walked up beside Leonard, grabbing hold of him tight. 

Leonard heard a grumpy moan and glanced back at Elysian to see what was happening. 

The young man with the fluffy red hair had woken up, groggily asking, "Eli? Hey... what's going on?" He frowned, hugging the speedster tight. "What's wrong?" 

Elysian was crying, kissing him and sobbing desperately, gasping, "Nothing. Everything's okay. Everything's gonna be okay now." 

Leonard smiled softly, and Elysian's blissful smile was the last thing he saw before Savitar whisked them away. He held on for dear life, his stomach threatening to heave as the world folded around them. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt the strain of time and space clawing at his body. 

He couldn't breathe, seconds ticking by, and each one felt like an eternity. It was so cold, and his very bones were aching. Mortals were not meant to travel like this, and he could feel himself starting to pass out. He knew Savitar had to have crossed over worlds by now, and was searching for the Waverider. 

They had discussed this part of the plan in detail. Savitar would return to the Oculus explosion and hunt the ship down from there. He could easily phase them both on board right on the bridge. 

But what was taking so long? 

Leonard felt a rush of warm air, and he could suddenly breathe again. He opened his eyes, but it was so bright he couldn't see anything at first. He could hear an alarm going off and Gideon's wailing about their security being breeched. 

"Snart!" A voice called out. 

Mick? 

"What the fuck is that fuckin' thing," the same voice spoke again. 

Definitely Mick. 

He could feel Savitar's metal arms around him, suit still in place. The bridge began to come into focus, patting Savitar's arm to set him down. He flashed a grin as he stood on his own two feet, looking over the stunned faces of the Waverider crew surrounding him. 

"Damn," Leonard drawled, smugly planting his hands on his hips, "You all look like you've seen a ghost." 

Ray lunged towards him, wrapping Leonard up in a tight hug as he gushed, "Oh, my God! It's a miracle!" 

Stein approached next, clapping Snart on the shoulder as he cheered, "Astonishing! Simply astonishing!" 

Rip was staring down Savitar, his eyes narrowing hatefully. It was almost as if their good captain recognized him. Leonard filed that reaction to deal with later, gently prying Ray off of him. 

"Easy on the threads," Leonard purred, brushing himself off once Ray had finally let go. 

Mick pushed Ray out of his way, grabbing Snart's hand and shaking it fiercely, grunting quietly, "Don't you do that stupid shit ever again." 

"Not planning to," Snart replied with a quick nod as he patted his old friend's arm. 

Sara was smiling warmly, but kept her distance. Leonard smiled back at her, finding himself engulfed in another big hug from Jax, the young man exclaiming, "This is freakin' crazy! How! How did you survive?" 

"I didn't," Leonard confessed, "The Oculus explosion threw me into the very essence of the Time Stream..." 

"Is that where your mysterious rescuer found you?" Stein asked, gesturing towards Savitar. "I assume he's a speedster because of the way he phased himself onto the ship." 

Savitar was silent, still taking everything in, the massive head of his suit turning all about as he looked everyone over. His gaze lingered on Sara and Rip longer than the others, finally speaking, "Not me. Another speedster found him." 

"But you brought him to us! We are forever in your debt," Stein said, smiling happily, "I'm Martin Stein, I'm a professor-" 

"I know who you are," Savitar said, holding up his hand. "We've met." 

"I think I'd remember," Stein chuckled politely. 

Savitar's body flickered, the suit vanishing and revealing the man inside. The room was so silent that the drop of a pin could have been heard. 

"Barry?" Ray gasped, not able to hide the worry and horror twisting up his face as he looked over at the terrible scars. 

"No," Savitar replied firmly, "I'm not Barry." 

"He is from another earth just like ours," Leonard filled in quickly, noticing Rip obviously flinching at the name. "We're off to battle a god, right? Well, lucky me, I found one of our own." 

"A god?" Sara asked skeptically, arching a slender brow. 

"Made a believer out of me," Leonard replied, pursing his lips into a satisfied smirk. 

"I bet he fucking did," Mick chuckled knowingly. 

Leonard could have sworn Savitar blushed, only offering a small smirk in response to Mick's observation. 

"You intend to have this man fight with us?" Rip asked pointedly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"I intend to have him _win_ for us," Leonard said, stepping towards Rip defiantly. He glanced around, noticing a few faces were absent from the crew. "Where are our little feathered friends at?" 

"Things got complicated after you, well, after you died," Ray replied, holding up his hands helplessly. "Savage has Kendra, but we were able to rescue Carter. He's... resting at the moment. We know what Savage is up to now, his final plan, and Professor Stein was just about to explain how we might be able to defeat him-" 

"Mr. Snart," Rip interjected sharply, "Will you please bring your new friend with you to my quarters. Immediately." 

"Would love to," Leonard chirped, curling his lip up. 

"Everyone? Please just give us a few moments," Rip pleaded with the rest of the curious crew, stepping quickly towards the doorway of the captain's quarters. 

Leonard shrugged, looking back at Savitar and nodding for him to follow. 

Savitar made a face, but let Leonard lead him to meet with Rip. 

The moment the door shut, Rip rounded on Leonard and furiously shouted, "You brought the bloody fucking God of Speed on my fucking ship!" 

Savitar beamed proudly hearing his title, saying, "Ah, so you've heard of me." 

"Yes, unfortunately," Rip snapped, glaring back at Leonard. "How the fuck is this possible. He shouldn't be here! He should be a bloody paradox, for fuck's sake." 

"He's not," Leonard replied calmly, "The world he comes from? The one I was taken to? Iris West died, and he triumphed. There is no other Barry Allen except for him." 

"Seeing as how I have a pretty good idea as to how Miss West met her demise, we both already know what he is then," Rip hissed, "He's a psychotic monster!" 

"I know what he used to be," Leonard shot back, crossing his arms over his chest as he appraised Rip carefully. "What I wannna know... is how you know. I didn't tell any of you about my little trip to Argus." 

"I've met Barry Allen before," Rip scoffed, "In the future. The future I come from. Please, I knew exactly where you were going when you went on your little field trip, and I certainly know who Savitar is. Barry defeated him, and then he's bloody erased from time." 

Savitar's lip twitched at the mention of his alternate self's failure, his body flickering briefly as if he was considering tearing Rip apart and struggling to control himself. 

"This Savitar is a reformed man," Leonard insisted, "I know him. He's changed. Whatever you think you know, you're wrong-" 

Savitar reached out, his hand squeezing Leonard's shoulder as he said, "I can speak for myself, Len." 

Leonard frowned, but nodded slowly. He rested his hand briefly over Savitar's before stepping back. 

Rip crossed his arms, waiting expectantly, glancing between them with a frown. He definitely caught the way their hands touched. He gave Leonard a disgusted look that reminded him of Elysian when he had put two and two together about them. 

"Some of the things you've been told about me may be true," Savitar began, his lips drawn into a tight smile, "Yes, I killed Iris West. I've also killed many others. Yes, I've lived as a god... I was feared, hated, even worshipped by some, but I'm moving on." 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Rip demanded. 

"Because of Len," was the soft reply. 

"Leonard Snart?" Rip scoffed. 

"I am only here because of that man," Savitar replied as he pointed at Leonard. "He claims that he sees the good in me, much like I once saw it in him. He believes there is something left in me worth saving, and I want the chance to prove him right." 

"Turning over a new leaf after being a hardened criminal is one thing," Rip drawled skeptically, "Coming back from being a self proclaimed deity who's murdered countless innocent lives is a hard sell, Savitar." 

"No one is beyond redemption, not even a god," Leonard interjected sharply. 

"Allow me to kill this man for you, this Vandal Savage," Savitar said, "Let me prove to you that my intentions are true and that Snart's faith in me is not misplaced." 

"I fear that Snart's judgment has been clouded by his obvious infatuation with you," Rip replied sternly, "He may believe in you, but I have some serious doubts." 

"I don't know you, Captain Hunter," Savitar began, his lips drawn in a tight smile, "The Waverider is captained by someone else in my world. You may not even exist at all. I have nothing to judge you by except what Len has told me." 

"I'm sure he had the most delightful things to say," Rip grumbled, practically pouting. 

"Not as bad as you might think," Savitar said with a smirk, "But see, I'm not going to let that affect my opinion of you. I'm going to give you a chance... I only ask the same in return." 

"We are on the verge of going into battle against one of the most evil and powerful men history has ever known," Rip said slowly, "And you want me to place not only my life and the lives of my crew, but the lives of the entire world, in your bloody hands? 

"Yes," Savitar said without hesitation. 

"Fuckin' bloody hell," Rip scoffed, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. He kept staring at Savitar, the gears in his mind spinning rapidly. 

Leonard waited patiently, his heart thudding up in his ears as he said softly, "Let him be a hero again, captain. Let him feel that thrill, let him help us. and I can promise you victory." 

"Consider yourself on probation, Savitar," Rip said at last, already looking as if he was regretting his decision, "I expect you to follow my every order if you're going to be a member of this crew. I will not tolerate anything less." 

Savitar's lip curled up defiantly, but he replied calmly, "I am yours to command, captain." 

"None of the others can know about where he comes from," Rip said quickly, "Not yet. We can't interfere with the timeline of our own earth. We certainly can't call him bloody Savitar right now..." 

"What then? A new name?" Leonard snorted. 

"What about Bart? Bar? Or... what's your middle name? What was it. Harry? Henry?" Rip suggested, looking at Savitar imploringly. 

Savitar's expression soured, saying flatly, "No." 

"Mercury," Leonard said suddenly, smiling slyly at Savitar as inspiration struck, "Roman God of Speed... able to travel between the realm of the living and the dead, and oh, wouldn't you know it? He's also the God of Thieves. Rather fitting, wouldn't you say." 

Savitar smirked in return, approving the name immediately as he said, "Then Mercury I shall be." 

"Fine," Rip said, groaning lightly as he continued with an outstretched hand, "Mercury. Welcome the crew of the Waverider." 

"Thank you, captain," the newly dubbed god replied, shaking Rip's hand firmly. 

"Now," Rip said with a long and frustrated sigh, "We have a god to kill and a world to save, gentlemen. With not a moment to waste." 

"Can't wait," Leonard purred, following Rip as he led them back to the bridge. Proper introductions were made for Mercury, and Professor Stein began to finally explain his master plan to take out Vandal Savage. 

When Mercury heard it, he began to smile brightly. To be in three separate times all at once and fight their enemies was a challenge he could easily conquer. He seemed more warm and happy than Leonard had ever seen him. 

"Ray and Mick will go to 1958," Rip ordered briskly, "Sara, Jax, and Professor Stein shall go to 1975. I will accompany Carter to 2021." 

"And what about us?" Leonard demanded, quirking a curious brow. 

"Snart," Rip considered for a moment, "You may accompany Mick and Ray." 

"And me?" Mercury asked, obviously excited to join in their battle, "What would you like me to do? I can easily travel between all those decades-" 

"You'll be guarding the Waverider," Rip cut in sharply. "We must maintain communication at all times to ensure we are all synced up. Someone must be here to protect the integrity of the ship." 

Mercury's body visibly shuddered all over, his rage making the entire ship vibrate. His earlier joy had been snatched away in a blink, gritting his teeth fiercely. He narrowed his eyes, hissing venomously, "What?" 

"You need to be in a position to help any members of the team if they need assistance," Rip bit back, "The best place to do that is to be here on board. That is my order, Mercury. Do you understand me?" 

Leonard reached out, squeezing Mercury's arm. He saw the others looking on, Sara in particular, waiting to see what would happen. Leonard shook his head, speaking softly, "We understand. Don't we, Mercury?" 

Mercury didn't answer, but he stopped vibrating and allowed himself to lean into Leonard's touch. 

"Is everyone clear?" Rip said crisply, his eyes moving over each and every face in the room. 

"Oh, sure," Leonard drawled with a heavy roll of his eyes, "I think this a fine plan. Our crew stretched thin between three different times trying to kill a god... while the one being who could dispatch him in a blink will be sitting here on our ship, twiddling his divine thumbs." He bared his teeth. "What could possibly go wrong?" 

"Dunno," Mick grunted, grinning happily as he slapped Snart on the back, "But ain't you happy that you're comin' with us?" 

"Oh... just peachy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Drama llamas! What is gonna happen?! Ahhhhhh! XD Thank you all for the kudos and comments and love! This fic is really special to me, and I've had so much fun writing it. Two chapters to go! <3


	9. Chapter 9

"That pompous, arrogant prick!" Mercury was shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"Mmhmm," Leonard hummed in agreement. 

"Scum sucking pretentious bastard!" 

"That he is." 

"I could pull out every hair on his hair, weave them all together into string, then use that string to make a rope and strangle him with it! All before he could even blink!" Mercury raged furiously, "And yet, he would leave me back on the ship like some helpless child!" 

"He doesn't trust you," Leonard sighed, watching Mercury pace. 

"Am I not proving myself by allowing him to breathe?" Mercury growled, wild and frantic in his anger. "Does not that show that I'm trustworthy? I didn't actually make the rope and throttle him with it, did I?" 

The crew was taking a brief break to prepare for the battle ahead. Leonard had led Savitar to his room, allowing him to vent. He knew it wouldn't do any good to let all of that rage fester, especially for a god who was very accustomed to getting his own way. 

"He wants to show the others that he control over you," Leonard said slowly, stretching out across his bed, "He doesn't trust you, and he's afraid of you." 

"He should be," Mercury hissed. "He is nothing to me. He is mere speck of dirt to a god like me, and he should be groveling at my feet." 

"I'm not afraid of you," Leonard pointed out with a happy grin, "Not much on groveling, either. But I could be persuaded to get on my knees for you." 

Mercury blinked over to the bed, suddenly pinning Leonard down against the sheets. He smirked smugly, teasing, "Oh? Not afraid, huh?" He scoffed defiantly. "Then why is your heart beating so fast?" 

"Mmmm. You always get my blood pumping, Scarlet," Leonard drawled in reply, hungrily gazing up at him, "But it's definitely not out of fear." 

"No?" 

"Definitely not," Leonard said, pressing his hips upwards and nipping at Mercury's neck to prove his point. 

Mercury groaned softly, his grip on Leonard relaxing enough so he could lift up his shoulders and hastily flip their positions. 

Leonard loved being on top of this beautiful man, knowing full well Mercury could easily switch them back if he really wanted to. His power was only an illusion that Mercury was allowing him to have, but he held him down with his full weight all the same. 

Mercury was clearly enjoying it, the heat in his expression fueled a mix by passion and lingering frustration. He narrowed his eyes, accusing, "You're just trying to distract me from murdering our captain." 

"You're just mad that it's working." 

"No," Mercury snapped stubbornly. 

"Listen," Leonard said softly, trying to cool down all of that fire, "We've come this far. If you want to be a hero again, you have to play nice." 

"I don't like playing nice," Mercury replied, his hands dragging down Leonard's back. The attempt to distract was obviously working, and his mind was clearly headed in an entirely different direction now. 

"I know," Leonard said, trying to will his body not to react, "But we're here, and you're still going to be helping." 

"Oh, right. Yes. Guarding the ship... It's a waste of my power," Mercury griped, sliding his fingers beneath Leonard's shirt. "It's insulting." 

"That is his intention," Leonard sighed, his eyes fluttering closed a moment as Mercury explored his chest, "He wants you to prove to him that you're the fiend he believes you to be. Prove him wrong." 

"And you think you'll be successful in defeating Savage without me?" Mercury snorted, curling his long legs around Leonard's waist and drawing him in. "Win against a god?" 

"Only one way to find out," Leonard purred, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. 

"I can't..." Mercury looked torn, his brow wrinkling up tight. "I don't want anything to happen to you. And if I'm not there..." 

"Nothing will happen to me," Leonard promised, kissing him again with more purpose. He heard Mercury groan, melting beneath him as the kiss deepened. They didn't have much time, but maybe just a quick... 

"That looks like it tastes good," a gravelly voice tumbled from the doorway. 

Leonard lifted his head to see Mick standing there, smirking as he taunted, "Little busy, Mick." 

"Get your dick wet later," Mick rumbled affectionately, "Time to go to be a good guy and save the world." 

Mercury scowled but let Leonard get up, both adjusting themselves as they got to their feet. They exchanged a warm smile, a promise to finish this later. 

Leonard sighed dramatically as he pulled on his parka, noting, "Your timing is miserable, Mick." 

"Yeah?" Mick snorted, "Tell me something I don't already know. And hey. This is yours." He grunted, offering out Leonard's Cold Gun and his old holster. 

Leonard grinned, accepting his original weapon back as he snarked, "Look at that. Dual wielding for me." He adjusted the holster to fit his other leg, resting his hands on the hilt of his two Cold Guns. 

One was from his life before and the other from the life he'd found with Mercury. Both of his worlds, old and new, right at his fingertips. It felt good to have them at his sides, and he was looking forward to rolling into battle with twice the firepower. 

Icepower, he silently corrected himself with a smirk. 

"Make sure you hold onto it this time," Mick warned, a hint of something bordering on tender in his face. 

Leonard understood immediately, shaking his friend's hand firmly as he said, "I will." 

Mercury zipped ahead of them to the bridge where the crew was gathering. By the time Leonard and Mick caught up, he was looking over the communication controls as Rip had asked him. He was focused, ignoring all the unusual looks he was still getting from Ray. 

Leonard watched him for a long moment, turning his head when he sensed someone creeping up behind him. 

"So, you died and found God?" Sara teased, offering Leonard a rare smile. 

"Mmm, something like that," Leonard chuckled, smirking in response. 

"He's dangerous," Sara noted, her eyes watching Mercury flash around the bridge as he chatted with Gideon. 

"So are you," Leonard replied, tilting his head. "So am I. We all are in our own way." 

Ray tried to approach Mercury and say something to him, but the speedster blinked away right as he opened his mouth. Caught talking to nothing, Ray nervously ran his hand through his hair and tried to play it off as if nothing had happened. 

"Except Ray," Sara sighed. 

"Except Ray," Leonard agreed with a smirk. 

"Everyone ready?" Rip called out, his head held high and proud, looking over all the faces of his crew who gave their affirmations one by one. 

There was an excited energy in the air, the anticipation of their fight growing by the second. 

Rip actually smiled, grim but hopeful, saying softly, "Then let's go be Legends." 

They arrived in 1958 first, Leonard right behind Mick and Ray as they exited the ship. They had to hurry. Savage would be starting the ritual at any moment. He felt a tug at his arm, looking back to see Mercury had followed him. 

His face was conflicted in a way Leonard had never seen before, sorrowful and angry and so very beautiful all at once. 

Leonard frowned, pushing his goggles up on his brow and stepping towards him, asking, "What's wrong?" 

"You..." 

"What is it?" Leonard pressed, waiting patiently for Mercury to answer. 

"Come back to me," Mercury ordered sharply, brazenly pulling Leonard into a deep kiss. 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Mercury's waist, kissing him earnestly in return. 

Mick chuckled while Ray blushed, smacking his back and snorting, "Come on, Haircut. Let's go." 

"I will," Leonard promised fiercely against Mercury's lips, "I will come back to you." 

"You'd better," Mercury insisted, his eyes wide and emotional, but trying to be strong, "I'll kill you if you don't." 

"I know," Leonard said as he gently touched Mercury's face, smiling softly before turning to leave. He caught up to Mick and Ray, hurrying into the woods to meet Savage and his minions. 

They had to wait for the ritual to begin, laying in the shadows until it was time to strike. All three of their attacks had to occur simultaneously. The moment they saw the meteorite begin to glow, they swept forward to engage. 

Fire from Mick's gun lit up the dark forest as he announced their presence, Savage roaring and rushing towards them to fight. All around them, monsters suddenly began to appear. Leonard fired blast after blast, the adrenaline of battle rushing through every fiber of his body. 

He iced the first fiend that swept towards them, and Mick came from the side, kicking it savagely and watching it shatter into pieces. For extra satisfaction, he torched the bits with fire and cackled happily. 

Leonard grinned, moving to stand back to back with his old friend, firing their weapons together as fire and ice blasted the wretched creatures. Two Cold Guns were definitely more fun than one, but even with Ray offering him and Mick air support, they were slowly being pushed further back. 

They couldn't reach Savage. 

Leonard and Mick had to separate, Mick charging forward as he tried to regain some of the ground they'd lost. Ray was hovering overhead, his blasts joining Mick's fire in an attempt to finish off the bird monsters once and for all. 

Leonard suddenly felt intense pain, something stabbing into his shoulder and he whirled around to face Vandal Savage himself. He took Leonard down to the ground, his knife raised again to strike. 

Leonard used one of his Cold Guns to shield himself, kicking his feet to keep Savage at bay as he shouted desperately, "Could use a little help here!" 

"What happening?" Mercury's voice demanded over the comms. 

"Snart's been hit!" Mick shouted, struggling to break away to come to his friend's aid. "It's Savage!" 

No sooner had the words left Mick's lips, there was a perfectly synchronized symphony of deep and heavy crunches. A rush of wind blinded him and when he opened his eyes, he was deep in the forest all by himself. 

His shoulder had been bandaged, he realized, touching the gauze underneath his parka. 

"What the fuck just happened," Sara's voice demanded over the comms. 

"They're... they're all dead," Ray's voice whispered, cracking. 

"Same here," Jax's voice confirmed, "They just... they just all dropped dead." 

Leonard jumped to his feet, hurrying through to the trees back to his teammates, his heart pounding hard. 

Ray and Mick were both frozen, looking around them slowly in shock. All of their enemies, including Savage himself, were dead. It had happened in an instant, all of them killed in a blink, and that could only mean... 

Mercury. 

"Ain't that a neat trick," Mick chuckled with a low whistle. 

"Sara?" Ray quickly called out, "Are you guys okay?" 

"We're fine," she replied, her voice seeming oddly strained, "Meteorite is gone, too." 

Leonard looked at the crate, realizing it was also missing. "Same here." 

"Rip? Carter?" Ray tried. There was no answer. He stared worriedly at Mick and Leonard, saying quickly. We've gotta get to 2021 right away." 

"We're already en route to pick you up," Stein's voice said sternly through the comms, "I'm going to make the wild assumption that this is the work of our new friend, Mercury?" 

"He's not on the ship?" Leonard asked. 

"No," Stein replied. 

Leonard kicked the ground, cursing. He knew Mercury had come because of him. Rip would certainly be furious for his disobedience, but Leonard felt confident that the crew would stand behind their new powerful companion and what he had done for all of them. 

They raced to 2021, but no one was prepared for the carnage they found. The bodies they saw were in pieces, arterial spray painting a terrible picture between all the masses of flesh. At the apex of the blood and gore was Mercury in his glorious suit, holding Savage in the air by his throat. 

He had taken his time here, made the effort to slowly tear their enemies apart for his own amusement. Savage was no match for him and naturally, Mercury was now laughing right in his face. 

"You're a pitiful excuse for a god," Mercury sneered, his metal claws squeezing Savage's throat. "Not so mighty now, are you?" 

Savage was struggling and kicking, sputtering defiantly, "You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" 

Kendra was right beside him, the dagger in her hands and tears in her eyes. Rip was flanking behind them, watching the scene intently. 

"You're no immortal," Mercury continued to taunt, "Not any more. But you're in the presence of one... now bow..." He dropped Savage on the ground, grabbing his hair and twisting it hard, forcing him to kneel before him. 

Savage growled, glaring furiously up at the monster, but could not break free. 

"Pathetic," Mercury chuckled cruelly. 

Kendra looked up at Mercury, pleading quietly, "Please. Let me do this. For everything he's cost me..." 

Mercury seemed to consider this for a moment, but finally released Savage, allowing the man to rise and lurch towards Kendra as he laughed, "He's all yours." 

Savage was weak, beaten, gasping furiously, "You can't... you... you can't defeat me!" 

Kendra snatched his coat and stabbed the dagger deep in Savage's chest, sneering, "Goodbye, my love." 

Mercury moved in a blink, twisting Savage's neck with a sickening pop to finish him off. His body hit the ground with a loud thump and silence fell over the crew. 

Rip stared down at the corpse, silent and angry, spitting right in Savage's face. There was a sense of bitterness and resentment, as if watching the man die hadn't brought him the closure that he had so desperately been seeking. 

Mercury remained in his suit, but blinked over to Leonard's side, his claws gently cradling his face. 

Leonard smirked, looking up at him as he purred, "Told ya' I'd be back." 

Mercury laughed softly, nodding as he agreed, "So you did." 

"Didn't trust me not to die again?" Leonard teased. 

"No," Mercury replied, and Leonard swore that monstrous face was smiling. 

"It's really over?" Sara asked, glancing towards another empty crate. 

Jax and Stein had broken apart, Stein asking quickly, "How did you dispose of the meteors?" 

"Took them all to a dead Earth," Mercury replied as if such a task had been as simple as taking out a bag of trash. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Jax laughed, "So, you traveled from 1958 to 1975, and then here to 2021, killed everyone and everything, and you still had time to breach all the meteors to an alternate dimension?" 

"Yes," Mercury replied smugly. 

"Holy shit," Jax whistled, "I don't know if you're a god or not, but hell, am I glad you're on our side!" 

"I told you to stay on the bloody ship," Rip said between clenched teeth, glaring at Mercury. 

"The team was in trouble," Mercury shot back, "Leonard was hurt. He could have easily died. Again. Such a risk was unnecessary." 

"You disobeyed me," Rip said, pointing defiantly up at him. He was too angry to be afraid, snarling, "You didn't come here to be a hero. You can here to play god again! To fucking show off! We didn't need you! We could have handled this ourselves." 

"And lose Snart?" Sara interjected cooly, "Again?" 

"It should have been me!" Rip roared, his voice cracking, tears stinging his eyes. "Killing Savage. I should have been a part of it. Me! And he took that away from me!" 

Mercury said nothing, and the mask of his suit betrayed no emotion. 

Kendra rested her hand on Rip's shoulder, soothing, "It's done. Your family can finally be at peace. And so can you. Don't be angry with Mercury... or with yourself." 

"I wanted to kill him," Rip hissed and bowed his head, his hands curling into fists. 

"But you did," Kendra insisted, "You may not have struck the final blow, but he died because of you. None of this would have happened without you. You led us here. We all came together because of you." 

"I suppose I did," Rip said quietly, his heated gaze finding Mercury. He held up his head high, snapping stubbornly, "As for you..." 

Leonard reached out to gently touch Mercury's arm. He knew he couldn't actually stop him if he wanted to hurt Rip, but perhaps it would give him pause. 

"If you're going to be a member of this crew," Rip said, taking a deep breath, "You'd best work on those obedience skills, yes?" 

"Yes, captain," Mercury dutifully replied, although Leonard could hear the faint curl of sarcasm in his tone 

"Now!" Rip announced, shaking off his earlier outburst, "Who fancies a trip back to 2016?" 

"Me," Mick grumbled, "I could use a drink or twenty." 

The team boarded the Waverider again, Mercury's suit vanishing as they approached the bridge. They began to take their seats to make the next jump, but Ray couldn't sit still. 

"Okay," Ray squeaked, finally stepping up to Mercury and babbling quickly, "Your suit. You've gotta tell me. How are you able to compress it like that? Where does it go? Are you using dimensional technology where you keep it in a small pocket of time and pull it out when you need it? How-" 

"It's made from a metal of my own design, infused with energy from the Speed Force and the same dwarf star alloy as your Atom suit," Mercury replied patiently, "When I'm not using it, I shrink it down." He smirked, tilting his head at Ray's stunned expression. "Satisfied?" 

Ray looked flustered, starting to say, "But what about-" 

"Mr. Palmer," Rip called out, "Please, take your seat if you'd be so kind." 

Ray pouted while Mick laughed at him, but strapped himself in. The jump back to 2016 was benign, Jax sighing in relief as he said, "I can't believe it's finally over." 

"Maybe for you all," Rip said, rising to his feet with a shake of his head, "My journey is just beginning it seems." 

"Savage is dead," Mick growled, quirking his brows, "Three times dead." 

"The Time Masters are no longer a concern since the destruction of the Oculus," Rip explained, giving a respectful nod to Leonard, "But someone still needs to protect the Timeline. Who better than a former Time Master?" He shrugged, adding quietly, "And any of you who would like to join me... would be more than welcome." 

"Race all throughout history, protect the timeline, go on more thrilling adventures?" Ray asked, excited and beaming. "Could be fun." 

Mick grinned at Leonard, saying slyly, "Rob throughout history, steal from the timeline... go on incredible heists." 

Leonard smirked, glancing to Mercury and asking him, "What do you think? Did you enjoy playing hero enough to make it a new career?" 

Mercury smiled softly, his eyes twinkling with something warm and content. He seemed lighter, his movements more graceful and relaxed. He looked happy. 

"Well?" Leonard drawled, licking his lips in anticipation. 

"Perhaps," Mercury teased, "It doesn't quite compare to being a god, but I suppose... I suppose it could be satisfying." He looked at Rip, adding, "That is, if I'd be welcome." 

Rip held his chin up high, clearly noting the expectant looks from the rest of the crew. The pressure for Mercury to join them was palpable, saying firmly, "In spite of your insubordination, you... you have proved yourself to be a excellent ally. You came to the defense of the team when we needed you." 

"Is that a yes?" Mercury pressed, crossing his arms. 

"Yes," Rip confirmed with a lengthy groan, "As for the rest of you? I would gladly set sail again with each and every one of you. Take your time, no pun intended, and rejoin me if you so desire." He smiled softly, adding gently, "I do hope I see you all again." 

They all parted ways from the Waverider, each on a personal mission of their own. Sara went to visit her sister's grave, Stein went to see his family with Jax close behind him. Mick dragged Ray with him to the closest bar to celebrate their victory. 

And Mercury... 

He wanted to be alone with Leonard. 

The moment they left the ship, he grabbed him and vanished off to a lush meadow. There were wild flowers all around them, a few scattered trees to offer shade, and not a sign of another soul anywhere in sight. Leonard had no idea where they were, and he didn't care. 

They could have been anywhere in the world, maybe even another earth. All that was important was that they were together. 

Savitar was finally gone, and Leonard now held a new god in his arms. Reborn, revitalized, and just as beautiful as the day they'd met when he'd literally held Leonard's life in his hands. 

Now Mercury had possession of something even more precious; 

Leonard's heart. 

Mercury knew it, too. The way he gazed at Leonard with such adoration, the touch of his fingers against his face as if he was most the precious creature in all of existence. He knew what he meant to Leonard, and it was obvious the feeling was entirely mutual even if neither said it out loud. 

"My hero," Leonard purred against Mercury's lips, kissing him deeply. 

"You came back to me," Mercury sighed, his arms winding around Leonard, fingers digging into his back. 

"I said I would," Leonard replied, gasping as Mercury pinned him down to the ground. In his haste, Leonard heard his pants ripping as they were torn off, already so hard, both of them desperate to finish what they had started on the ship. 

Leonard tried to slow Mercury down, tried to savor the passion, but Mercury was having none of it this time. He was too impatient, too hungry. 

His body was already wet and ready, Leonard groaning loudly as Mercury sank down on top of him. Leonard scrambled to strip off his parka, his shirt, trying to eliminate any last barrier between them. He managed to get his shirt halfway off before Mercury grabbed it, using it to twist his wrists together and pin them against the ground as he rode him. 

Leonard's head fell back, gasping as Mercury rolled his hips inhumanly fast, pounding his tight body down on his cock again and again. Leonard's fingers clawed at the air, gritting his teeth as Mercury took all that he wanted from him. 

"G-god," Leonard managed to moan, eyes gazing up at Mercury lustfully, his chest heaving from the force of his thrusts. 

"Yes," Mercury moaned in sympathy, "God... _your_ God..." He let go of Leonard's wrists, pulling away the shirt to join their hands. 

"How did it feel?" Leonard demanded breathlessly, "To save the day? Did... mmmmph... did you feel that rush?" 

"Yes," Mercury whimpered, his head tipping back in bliss, "I did... it felt good... so fucking good." 

Leonard seized the moment, wiggling out of Mercury's grip and flipping them around as he had before. He kissed him, frantic and eager, loving how Mercury's embrace drew him back in. He broke away only to pull the rest of their clothes away, gently stretching Mercury's long frame across his parka. 

"You saved the world," Leonard said, adjusting Mercury's legs around his waist before plunging deep inside of him. 

Mercury cried out, his back arching up as he clawed at Leonard's spine. "No," he panted, shaking his head, "I saved... I saved you. Just you. Only for you." 

Leonard's heart ached, slipping his arms beneath Mercury's shoulders to start pulling him down into every thrust. His beautiful god was falling apart, coming hard and ready to go again in seconds. The pulsing of his body was intense, threatening to make Leonard spill all too soon. 

Mercury was perfect, gorgeous. His eyes were damp from all of the emotion surging through him, his skin flushed down to his chest and sweat glistening all over from his climax. Energy was beginning to bubble up between them, even stronger than before, sparking and entrancing, swallowing them both up. 

Leonard's hips stilled, watching the meadow vanishing around them as they were both swallowed up in a blinding light. It felt warm, comforting, powerful. "What is this?" he whispered, "This... energy... I've felt it before." 

"It's the Speed Force," Mercury said, his fingers lovingly stroking Leonard's face, "We're safe here... just the two of us. Let it move you, let it... travel through you... and don't stop making love to me. Please." 

Leonard kissed Mercury passionately, letting the warm thrum of energy throb all around them. There was a rhythm in it, moving their bodies to the same slow pace. He cherished every moan that left Mercury's lips, every smile, every gasp, thrusting his cock harder. 

He could feel the energy moving inside of his body now, the pulse seeming to thump faster and faster as their bodies tangled together so sweetly. They were one being, connected intimately by their bodies and souls, Leonard on the brink of tears from such an intense sensation. 

Leonard couldn't stop himself as his muscles began to tense up, knowing his end was near, burying his face in Mercury's shoulder, groaning, "Barry..." 

"Len, please, come on," Mercury pleaded, his words a frantic prayer, "Come on, come on, make me come again... come on, please!" 

Leonard grunted, the tension vanishing away as he came, pumping his load deep and slamming his hips harder than he would ever dare with any human partner. He fucked Mercury with all of his strength, smiling at his beautiful screams of pleasure as he climaxed again. 

The crackle and light of the Speed Force was leaving them now, panting and holding one another tightly. Mercury was trembling beneath him, overstimulated and happy, kissing him breathlessly. 

Leonard's back hurt, his hips were fantastically sore, smirking slyly as he teased, "I'm sure you're ready for more, but us mere mortals need a break." 

"Mmmm, I'm satisfied," Mercury sighed, grinning as he added, "For now." 

Leonard propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Mercury lazily. "Hmmmph... so, my Lord and Savior Mercury... you really want to go off on wild and exciting adventures with me? Defending time itself and all that?" 

"As long as I'm with you," Mercury said softly, his eyes bright and happy, "I don't care where we go." 

"So, have I fully converted you back to being a hero?" 

"Mmm, well," Mercury taunted, a hint of mischief curling his lips, "I really did like being a god..." 

"You still are," Leonard said firmly, "You can be both." 

"I guess we'll just have to see if it sticks, won't we?" 

"I guess we will," Leonard chuckled, kissing him adoringly. He reverently touched every inch of Mercury, both the scarred and the pristine, his touch worshipful as he held him close. 

There was a definite hint of pride for being able to do the impossible; he had tamed a wild god as his own, made him a hero again. Leonard had saved him, just as he had saved Leonard so long ago. The cycle felt balanced, complete, and he had never been so happy. 

Leonard let the kiss linger for a long moment, breaking away to say, "There is one last thing I need to do before we leave here, something very personal... a mission of the utmost vital importance." 

"What?" Mercury asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. "You already came back the dead, found a god from another world, saved the planet from an immortal tyrant... what else is there to do?" 

Leonard smiled warmly, replying, "I need to see my sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! This chapter was a hot mess! So many twists and turns and I added more bird monsters because reasons and agh! I'm sorry if it feels sloppy! It was so much to cram together, and I had to push through to stay on track for the final chapter.
> 
> Happy ending with a light dose of angst coming up. <3


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa Snart was exactly where Len knew she would be, tending the bar at Saints and Sinners. This hallowed place was the only true home he'd ever known, its decaying foundation the most stable thing in his rocky life. 

He shouldn't have been surprised to find Ray and Mick there as well. Ray's head was flopped down on the counter as a result of the poor decision to try and tackle the same amount of alcohol as Mick. 

Mick had his arm around Ray's shoulders, cheering him on to take on one more round, laughing, "Come on, Haircut! I believe in you." 

"Oh, no," Ray mumbled in dismay, "So done. Ssssssooo done." 

Lisa was laughing, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she watched the two of them. She was nudging a glass of water towards Ray, clearly taking pity on him with a pouty smirk, soothing, "Poor little baby." 

Leonard felt his heart stop when he saw her, flashes of yellow roses and a cemetery threatening to cripple his icy walls. This was his Lisa, his sister, not some ghost from another world. He hadn't fully prepared himself for the rush of emotions he felt to see her again. 

It seemed as if it had already been a lifetime ago. 

Lisa looked up when Leonard walked in, her face lighting up and squealing excitedly, "Lenny!" 

Leonard held out his arms, laughing as his sister scaled the bartop to pounce him, embracing her tightly. He held her close, breathing in her shampoo, her perfume. He hated how tears were threatening to cloud his eyes, but he couldn't quite shake the memory of seeing her name carved in granite. 

In another world, she had died. 

But here, she was alive and warm, her smile positively wicked as she purred, "Why, Lenny. Who's the little hottie?" 

Mercury was hovering a few feet away, seemingly lost. He didn't look like the glorious god Leonard knew so well. In this moment, he was Barry again, not sure if he belonged here at this happy reunion. 

"This is Mercury," Leonard said, waving him over and wrapping his arm around his waist. This was his place, right here at Leonard's side. "Mercury, this is my dear baby sister, Lisa." 

"Aren't you just a doll," Lisa purred, looking over Mercury appreciatively. "Mick and his little puppy over there tell me you helped rescue my brother. For that, thank you." She leaned forward, kissing Mercury's scarred cheek. "Thank you for bringing him home." 

Mercury's face flushed, and Leonard was delighted. He didn't think a god could blush quite so vividly. 

"Drink?" Lisa offered, waving her hand back towards the bar. 

"I'm afraid you may not have something with quite enough of a kick," Leonard teased, "Mercury has quite... a tolerance." 

"Meta?" Lisa smirked knowingly. "We serve all kinds here. A sweet little fella has been helping me provide a very inclusive line of products for even the most unique of clientele." 

Leonard couldn't resist a sneer, drawling, "That wouldn't happen to be Cisco Ramon, would it." 

"Mmm, that wouldn't happen to be any of your business," Lisa cheerfully replied, slinking back behind the bar to pour a fresh round of drinks for all of them. 

Leonard rolled his eyes, but sat at the bar next to Mick, pleased when Mercury joined him. 

Ray nursed his water while Mick immediately chugged his next beer. Mercury seemed a little displeased with whatever the meta alcohol was that Lisa gave him, but he drank it without voicing any complaint. He was unusually quiet, his eyes moving all around as he took everything in. 

"Are you all right?" Leonard asked quietly, leaning in so his lips brushed over Mercury's ear. 

"I'm fine," Mercury replied, a reassuring smile on his lips. "It's... it's been a very long time." 

"Mmm, a long time since a beautiful deity of your standing went slumming with an old crook like me?" Leonard teased. 

"Since I felt normal," Mercury replied softly. 

Leonard gently touched Mercury's knee, reminding him, "You get to keep this, you know. For as long as you want it." 

Mercury's smile brightened, bashfully blinking down at the bar. He leaned against Leonard's side, glancing up at the television monitor as the news prattled on about whatever new horrible menace was currently threatening Central City. 

They sat like that for several moments, quiet and content, Len's long fingers gently stroking Mercury's thigh and enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against his. 

Lisa was beaming at the sight of them together, obviously approving as she fixed them more drinks. He knew his sister had a million questions for him, but was polite enough not to interrupt. She would wait. 

Ray, on the other hand, was not. He had seemingly regained enough consciousness to lift up his head and was completely oblivious to the tender moment he was interrupting. He drunkenly began peppering Mercury with more questions about his suit. 

To Leonard's surprise, Mercury actually humored him, and the two began a detailed discussion about quantum compression. It was downright adorable even if he didn't understand a word of it. Leonard watched them chat away with a faint smile, Mick impatiently tugging at his wrist to step away and play some pool. 

"Come on," Mick grunted at him, "Let the nerds have their fun. And just because you died, don't you think I'm gonna take it easy on ya'." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mick," Leonard chuckled, racking up the balls with a happy smirk. Compared to all of their amazing adventures, this seemed so surreal. 

They had spent countless evenings just like this, Lisa serving up booze while he and Mick played pool. Even knowing there was a young god sitting at the bar behind him, this felt as natural as any of the other times before it. Perhaps even more so because Leonard couldn't recall being this happy. 

Leonard was quickly losing track of his drinks, especially with his sister being the heavy handed bartender that she was. He and Mick were already starting their second game, or perhaps it was the third, squinting as he worked on lining up his next shot. 

"So," Mick rumbled, glancing over at Mercury and Ray still chatting away at the bar, "You and little ol' Red, huh?" 

"Yes," Leonard replied with a soft smile. He sunk his shot successfully, happily accepting another glass of liquor from his sister as she breezed by. 

"He's the Flash, isn't he," Lisa said casually, glancing at her nails as if she had merely commented about the weather. 

"Yup," Mick confirmed before Leonard had a chance to speak up. 

Leonard curled his lips into a little smirk, steadily correcting, "Not quite. Once upon a time, that man over there might have been the Flash. But the world he's from? What he became? He's definitely someone else now. Something else entirely." 

"Well, whatever he is, that little mask never did much to hide that pretty little face," Mick said with a hearty chuckle. 

Lisa grinned, adding with a wink, "And it's a very, very pretty face." 

"That it is," Leonard agreed, sinking another ball and stalking around the table to take his next shot. 

"You and Red gonna get all domesticated now?" Mick asked, smirking when Leonard finally missed. "White picket fence? Get a dog?" 

Leonard made a sour face, letting Mick step up to play as he thought over how to answer the question. He couldn't quite picture Mercury wearing a little apron and cooking dinner for him every night, but there could be a happy future for them. 

They could have a life together. 

"There are no fences that could ever hold him," Leonard replied carefully, "He needs to be free, although he craves purpose, direction. And what better mission than protecting all of time?" 

"So. You guys are going back?" Lisa asked sharply, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. "You're leaving me here? Again?" 

"Yes," Leonard replied, trying to keep himself from swaying under her fierce stare. 

"When are you coming back?" she demanded, glaring accusingly between him and Mick. 

"I don't know," Leonard answered honestly. "I might not come back for some time. You've been doing a fine job handling the Rogues on your own, I hear." 

"But they're your Rogues, Lenny," Lisa protested, "I can't keep them in line forever. Not without you here." 

"Yes, you can," Leonard said passionately, "You are stronger than you even know, dear sister. You're smart, you're fearless. And the second that any one of them is foolish enough to cross you, you will drive your Jimmy Choo stiletto right in their eye like the badass I know you are." 

Lisa's icy eyes flickered for a moment, her emotions bleeding through as she said softly, "Lenny..." 

"You don't need me," Leonard reassured her, "You can handle this, Lisa. And what I'm doing now is important." 

"Protecting the stupid world, keeping time safe from bad people, blah blah blah?" she sighed, reaching out to squeeze her brother's shoulder. Her smile was sad but understanding, "I miss my brother, the master thief..." 

Leonard frowned, starting to argue but he was silenced when Lisa held up her hand. 

"But," she continued firmly, "I do love the hero he's grown up to be instead. I'm proud of you. Both of you." She gave Mick a friendly little nudge. "But, mmm, next time you come home? Maybe instead of a new boyfriend, you could bring me back something shiny?" 

Leonard smiled warmly, touched by his sister's understanding and love. He had missed her. He could still remember the fragile little girl he had spent a lifetime protecting, but he was impressed by the fierce woman that now stood before him. 

"Plus, if you're not here," Lisa said in a little sing song voice, "I can play with Cisco, and he won't be afraid that you're gonna kill him." 

"You know," Leonard sighed, long and obviously pained, "I did make a promise to put in a good word for him with you... you can tell Ramon that he has my blessing. But he should still be afraid. If he hurts you, I now have two Cold Guns; one for freezing off each of his pitiful testicles." 

"I will let him know," Lisa chirped happily, kissing her brother's cheek, "As a matter of a fact, we have a date tomorrow..." 

"Wait," Leonard growled, "You mean you've already been... with him?" 

Mick started cackling, slapping the side of the pool table as he roared with laughter. "Oh, this is great," he leered, "The look on your face, Snart. Priceless." 

Lisa batted her eyes sweetly, teasing, "Love you, brother dearest." 

Leonard continued to scowl, watching Lisa slink back to the bar to freshen up Mercury's drink. Whatever the meta booze was that Lisa was serving up definitely seemed to be doing the trick. 

Mercury was flushed and smiling, grinning dumbly over at Leonard and waving when their eyes met. It made Leonard's heart flutter, drawn to him like a magnet. He wanted to join him, surprised when he felt Mick's rough hand reaching for him. 

"Hey, listen," Mick said slowly, "I know you wanna get back to sucking face with your speedy boy toy, but..." 

"What is it, Mick?" Leonard drawled, quirking his brows. 

"When you were still dead, I had something important to say," Mick said, struggling to get his words together. "Something I had to tell you. And I can't leave this unsaid." 

Leonard rested his hand on the edge of the pool table to steady himself, frowning slightly. He and Mick weren't big fans of deep and emotional conversations, especially with each other, but this felt important. 

"You are the best guy I ever knew," Mick said, his voice unsteady but determined to finish, "And you may not always think you're a hero, but you're a hero to me. And I ain't ready to give that up yet. I wanna get back on that ship, and I want you to come with me." 

Leonard was touched, suddenly pulling Mick into a quick and strong hug. Their brows pressed together, Leonard not wanting to spoil the moment with words. The hug was nearly bone crushing, but it felt good. They pushed apart just as hastily as they had embraced, both exchanging a small smile. 

"That a yes?" Mick demanded. 

"It's a yes," Leonard confirmed, "We're all getting back on that ship. Together." 

"Heyyy, heyyyyyy, guys!" Ray suddenly called out, stumbling over towards them. "Mercury, uhm, Mercury just sort of sped out of here?" 

"Where is he?" Leonard asked immediately, trying to sober himself up. He felt a unnatural surge of panic, his heart thumping with dread. 

"There's something going on at the docks, some speedster thing, and Mercury said something about this being Barry's first time. His first time making another Barry, and he got really upset," Ray babbled quickly, "But... but he is Barry, and it was super confusing-" 

"My bike still here?" Leonard asked sharply, looking to Lisa. 

"Yeah, keys are under the bar," Lisa said slowly, "But Lenny, you can't drive like this-" 

"I have to stop him," Leonard said, already on the move. He checked both of his Cold Guns, and snatched up the keys. 

"Stop him from what?" Lisa asked tensely. 

"Making the same mistake all over again," Leonard said earnestly, hugging his sister tightly. 

Lisa didn't understand, but she nodded, pleading, "Be careful. Please." 

"Should I call the crew?" Mick demanded, drunk but ready to jump in head first to help his friend. 

"Absolutely not," Leonard said firmly, "Stay here. All of you." 

"What are you doing, Snart?" Ray asked helplessly, confused and pouting. 

"Going to save him," Leonard replied. Keys in hand, he headed outside to jump on his bike. He was definitely on the wrong side of sober, but he couldn't allow Mercury to throw everything away they had worked so hard for. 

He couldn't let him become Savitar again. 

Leonard raced through Central City, finding the source of all the chaos and excitement down at the docks. There was some sort of large machine, circular and mammoth, its purpose unknown but certainly for nothing good. He cut the engine of the bike off, parking it out of sight as he began to creep forward. 

He saw Barry, this world's Barry, having a little showdown with another speedster all in black. He could see Team Flash all gathered as witnesses to this insane spectacle, tense and fearful. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't see Mercury yet. 

This was some sort of race, Leonard gathered as he listened in to the taunting villain, its purpose to power the machine and certainly kill Barry in the process. If he didn't, then Joe West would perish in his place. 

This wasn't good. 

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Mercury's voice snarled right in his ear as he appeared beside Leonard like a ghost. 

"Oh, stretching my legs, admiring all the pretty boats, stopping you from whatever stupidity you're about to actively engage in," Leonard replied dryly, "Don't suppose you came down here to take a stroll down memory lane with Team Flash, eh?" 

Mercury narrowed his eyes, hissing in reply, "I don't expect you to understand, but I am not going to let you interfere." 

"What are you doing here?" Leonard flatly demanded. 

"This is the first time I ever created a Time Remnant," Mercury said sharply, "The first time I created a new life, my own life, and then destroyed it..." 

"So, what's your plan, Scarlet?" Leonard snapped, his voice cutting like ice, "Kill them all like you did in your world?" 

"No," Mercury said defiantly, "Only Zoom. If I kill Zoom now, then there's no need for Barry to create a Time Remnant. There's no need for anyone else to die. I can stop it right now." 

"We can't interfere with the timeline," Leonard insisted, looking up when he saw a bright flash of light swirling around the ring. The race was already beginning. "We have no idea what the possible consequences will be for this world if-" 

"Oh, yes, I do," Mercury bit back, "Don't you see, Len? I can finally save myself. I can make sure that Savitar never comes to be. I can spare him all the thousands of years of suffering that he's destined for... especially in this world where he's doomed to fail." 

Leonard reached for him, grabbing Mercury's arms and pulling him to his chest, using every ounce of his strength to hold him tight as he said, "Listen to me! This is not your fight! Not in this world! Not now! Please!" 

Mercury's skin flickered with lightning, easily pushing Leonard away as he snarled, "How can you claim to care about me and allow this to happen! Don't you see-" 

"You, _you_ are the only one I care about!" Leonard said passionately. "That man over there, that Barry, is making the decision he thinks is best! Selfless, goody goody fuckin' Barry! Whatever he creates, whatever he sacrifices, he's doing it for the people he loves-" 

"Oh, no," Mercury moaned, his eyes wide as the swirls of light finally all came to an end. 

It had only lasted a few moments, and the race was already over. 

"It's... it's too late," Mercury cried softly. "Don't you see? He just threw him away! He let him die! And none of them care! But it's me! It's... they're all me!" 

"He did it because he loves them," Leonard tried to reason. "Isn't that why the Remnant did it? If he's Barry, like you, didn't he sacrifice himself because he loves his family?" 

Mercury laughed, aching and unhinged, gasping, "Ha! Love! Those people he loves so much? Those are the same ones who are destined to throw me away! They will always reject me and every other Remnant because we're not the real Barry-" 

"You are to me," Leonard pleaded desperately, his hands reaching for Mercury again, "Listen! You are real to me. Barry, Savitar, Mercury, whatever your name is, you are the only one that matters to me! You, right here in my arms, you are my everything. You can't change this world, you can't-" 

"Yes, I can," Mercury growled, pushing Leonard away and calling on his lightning, threatening to flash away at any moment, "I can stop this from ever happening again. I could still go back in time, I can fix this!" 

"Right, because playing with time always has such great results," Leonard drawled sarcastically, "I can't let you do this, Mercury." 

"You can't stop me, Len," Mercury said softly, his face cold and bitter. "In any world... I'm still a god." 

"Don't make me shoot you," Leonard pleaded, the urgency in his voice startling even himself as he raised his Cold Guns directly at Mercury's chest. "Please..." 

Mercury didn't have on his suit, standing before Leonard vulnerable and raw, throwing his hands up in anger as he shouted, "You still don't understand, Len. The Flash is nothing to them. Barry is nothing, I was nothing. Only a hero, a symbol, something for all of them to use! They bask in the light of the divinity I offered, and yet... they don't see me." 

"But I see you," Leonard insisted, gritting his teeth tight, "I can see you're in pain, and I can see that you're angry-" 

"Did you know I was going to kill myself," Mercury said suddenly, a listless smile curling on his lips. "To stop myself from becoming... me. I was going to drive my own vibrating hand into my chest to stop myself from becoming Savitar. And no one did anything. No one thought for a second that I meant it, that this pain... this anger... might be too much." 

Leonard shook his head as he continued to plead, "But it wasn't too much, remember? You embraced it, you survived it. You walked through the fires and became a god. I know that pain is still there, you still carry those scars... but I can help you. You don't have to do this alone. I can save you!" 

"You can't save me, Len!" Mercury screamed, his face contorting in agony. "There is nothing left to fucking save! I'll kill them all if I have to, I will destroy the very fabric of time, but I can't let this happen! Not again! Get out of my way, and let me do this!" 

"No!" Leonard roared back, shoving his guns back in their holsters and grabbing Mercury's shoulders. "You can be saved, I know it! I've seen it! I saw it when you fought Savage! When you saved me! I know you felt it!" 

Mercury let Leonard hold him, laughing sadly, "What? Think you're gonna fix me, huh? Think one good deed makes up for all the things I've done? All the things I _want_ to do?" He looked upwards, shaking his head. "There is no fixing me." 

"I can," Leonard argued desperately. 

"Don't waste your time trying to save people who don't want to be saved," Mercury taunted cruelly, "Do you remember telling me that?" 

"I was wrong," Leonard confessed, "You saved me. I didn't want to be redeemed, never thought it was even possible, and I still became a big ol' hero anyway, remember? That was because of you." 

"But you died," Mercury argued, his eyes damp and his lip curling back. 

"Yes," Leonard said softly, his hand deliberately moving to cup the scarred side of Mercury's face. "I died becoming the man you always knew I could be." 

"Was it really worth it?" Mercury scoffed, trying to resist Leonard's touch. "Throwing your life away?" 

"Yes," Leonard answered without hesitation, "I will always be willing to give up my life for the ones I love. And in my death, I found you... I found something else worth dying for." 

"Len," Mercury croaked quietly, his voice wrecked with emotion as the full weight of Leonard's words crushed his defenses completely. 

"Barry," Leonard whispered softly, gently brushing his lips over Mercury's. They were warm and perfect, taking a deep breath before surging forward to connect them. 

Mercury gasped, but he didn't resist. He kissed Leonard back with a sudden and feverish intensity, his hands clawing up his back and pulling him close. 

Leonard hissed at the drag of his nails, kissing him deeply, forcing the pace to remain slow, passionate. It was hard, everything was getting hard, groaning as Mercury kissed him madly. 

He felt the briefest rush of wind, pulling away long enough to see Mercury had moved them to a lavish bedroom and was dragging him down onto the sheets with him. 

Leonard held Mercury tight, kissing him breathlessly and urging, "Slow down." 

Those words only seemed to make Mercury more frantic, Leonard gasping as their clothes were all pulled away in an instant. Their lips crashed together, teeth clicking, and Leonard was sure his lip was bleeding. It made the kiss taste bitter, but he couldn't be bothered to care. 

His dick was wet and so was Mercury and suddenly he was inside of him, groaning at the tight heat of that lean body enveloping every inch of his cock. They were deeply connected together and moving fast, Mercury squirming and his hips bucking up for more. 

Leonard gave him everything he had, groaning as Mercury's long legs crawled up over his shoulders, his toes tickling his ears. The angle was divine, his cock plunging impossibly deeper, but it still wasn't enough. He could feel Mercury's desperation, struggling to keep up with his lover's frenzied demands. 

Mercury was writhing, crying out pitifully, "Please, Len! Harder! I need this... I need to feel you... please!" 

Leonard pressed his body forward, lifting Mercury's hips right off the bed and forcing his knees against his chest. He pushed himself up to get better leverage, pounding into Mercury like he was punishing him. He fucked him hard, grunting as his efforts scooted Mercury up the bed. 

Mercury's head twisted to the side as it smacked against the headboard, moaning into the pillows and clawing at Leonard's forearms. He couldn't stop moving, grinding his body erratically as he sought out every possible source of friction. He was weeping, taking it all and chanting beautiful nonsense. He wanted more, wanted it to last forever, wanted it harder, faster. 

Leonard grabbed his hair, angling Mercury's mouth back to his for a feverish kiss. Their lips kept breaking apart, both panting, barely hanging on until it couldn't even be called a kiss. There was a quick touch of tongue, tasting each other's hot breath as they swallowed down each other's moans. 

Leonard grunted when he felt Mercury's tight body clenching around him, groaning as he watched him come. His cock was pulsing across his stomach without a single touch, vibrating all over in ecstasy. Leonard expected to pull out to finish himself off, but Mercury wasn't done. He dragged Leonard closer, urging him to keep going. 

Mercury was absolutely insatiable, his body beginning to shudder again almost immediately beneath Leonard's ruthless thrusts. His eyes were wet, his skin shining with sweat, lips raw as he gasped, "Oh, Len... God! This, never stop, please, never fucking stop! Don't leave me! Don't ever leave me!" 

"Never," Leonard grunted, dropping to his elbows and holding Mercury tight. His own eyes felt hot, unable to catch his breath as his heart ached sweetly deep inside his chest. "I'll never leave you." 

Mercury's hands moved all over Leonard's face, his neck, finally anchoring his grip on his shoulders to brace himself for each wonderful slam. His back came off the the bed, his legs squeezing tight around Leonard's waist as he moaned, nearly having a fit from how perfect it felt. 

Making love to a god was taking its toll, Leonard finally having to slow the snap of hips from brutal fucking to something much more controlled. Mercury didn't complain, the slower rhythm actually seeming to make him moan louder as Leonard passionately pushed into him. The warm pulse of the Speed Force was close by, hovering all around them, Leonard moving their bodies in perfect harmony to its seductive pulse. 

Mercury was getting close again, bucking his hips up and eager for release. Leonard pinned his lean body flat against the bed, kissing him passionately, urging him to relax. He thrusted his cock with more purpose, determined to please his lover again, but he refused to let this tender moment be sullied by frantic rutting. 

In those tense and hot seconds before the peak of ecstasy claimed his sanity, Leonard was reminded of his time in the void. Even when surrounded by absolute darkness, it was Barry's gorgeous smile that was his light. It was the same smile that was beaming up at him now, crushing the perfect curl of those beautiful lips in a passionate kiss. 

Mercury moaned and sobbed, every inch of his flesh beginning to shudder and shake. He was flickering so fast that he suddenly blurred, a faint crackle of lightning sparkling in his eyes, screaming Leonard's name as he orgasmed. 

Leonard couldn't resist the pleasurable vibrations dancing all around his cock or the perfect music that it was to hear Mercury calling out his name. He came hard, cursing and pounding his fist into the mattress from the force of it, burying his mouth against Mercury's throat. 

They clung to each other in the wake of their expended passions, trading small kisses and gentle caresses, the thrum of energy fading away until the only sound was the soft rush of their breath. Leonard sighed, nuzzling against Mercury's cheek, smirking happily to himself. 

"Mmmm, why do you look so smug?" Mercury asked quietly. 

"Because I saved you," Leonard replied, "Again." 

"You really won't ever give up, will you," Mercury sighed, his tone affectionate, fingers lightly crawling up the back of Leonard's neck. 

"No, I won't. But you need to learn that you can't solve every problem you have with your speed and a little bit of murder," Leonard drawled. 

"What about using incredibly hot sex?" 

"That... while tempting, still a no." 

"Pretty sure I saw a fortune cookie one time that disagrees with you," Mercury countered with a playful smile. 

"Very funny," Leonard drawled, adoringly rolling his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Mercury said after a few moments, an apology seeming so awkward on his lips, "I know this world isn't my own, but knowing that maybe I could change it... save that other version of myself somehow, even if it meant making sure he was never born at all..." 

"I understand the temptation," Leonard soothed, "But that Barry is not you. Just like the Savitar that will come to be and is destined to die here? He is not you either." 

"Did you mean it," Mercury asked suddenly, his eyes bright and vulnerable, "What you said." 

"Mmmm?" 

"About loving me," Mercury clarified breathlessly. He had never looked so mortal, his eyes glimmering with tears prepared to gush at any moment. 

"Yes," Leonard replied quietly, "I may not ever say it in typical Hallmark fashion, but never doubt the depth of my affection for you. Mortal or god, monster or hero, there is no one else I want by my side. No one else but you. 

"I know this is not going to easy, but I do like a challenge, you know. If you start to stray back into your wicked ways, I will always be here to guide you back in the righteous path of sunshine and gumdrops." 

"At gun point?" Mercury snorted. 

"If need be," Leonard chuckled. 

"So, what now?" Mercury pressed, his lips creasing in a soft frown. "Do you really want to go back on the Waverider?" 

"I think there's a lot of good a recently deceased thief and a redeemed all powerful god could do for the multiverse," Leonard replied, adding slyly, "Equal potential for a tiny bit of mischief, seeking out that thrill, that rush... together." 

"Mmmm," Mercury hummed, quirking his brows curiously, "And what are we going to do when we get tired of that? What happens when the thrill finally fades, Len?" 

"Well, now," Leonard purred thoughtfully, tracing his fingers along Mercury's jaw, "I doubt that it ever will, but I suppose if it did... We'd just have to find a new adventure." 

"Together?" Mercury asked, a faint tinge of hope dampening his usually infallible divine confidence. 

"Yes," Leonard assured him, sealing his promise with a kiss, "Together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love and comments and kudos and agh! This fic was so very special to me, and I really hope you guys all enjoyed it. A very special thank you to my lady, thisisjustsurvival, for all of your support, your love, and letting me snag Elysian away to help tell this story. Also, mucho loves to Alexis_Tenshi for being my fellow Savitar worshipper and for all of your encouragement. Thank you. <3


End file.
